


Warrior Cats- Into The Wild but they're all humans

by MentallyDisturbedLlama



Series: Warrior Cats as Humans [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BloodClan (Warriors), Gen, Kittypets (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 55,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentallyDisturbedLlama/pseuds/MentallyDisturbedLlama
Summary: Yeah, so I was bored and decided to rewrite the warrior cats series if they were all humans instead of feral cats. It's literally the same as the original books but all the cats are people.For generations, four Clans have shared the forest according to the laws laid down by their warrior ancestors. But the people of ThunderClan and in grave danger, and a sinister threat grows stronger every day. Noble warriors are dying, children are disappearing and the mysteries are piling up.In the midst of this turmoil appears a young boy named Rusty, who may turn out to be the bravest warrior of them all.





	1. Alliegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Bluestar- pale woman with graying light hair and blue eyes. She wears a gray cloak covered in lighter patches.

Deputy: Redtail- small man with brown hair streaked with blonde and amber eyes. He wears a multi colored cloak with a fox tail sewn into it.  
Apprentice- Dust

Healer: Spottedleaf- beautiful young woman with dark brown hair streaked with blonde and amber eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.

Warriors: Lionheart- man with thick golden hair and beard and amber eyes. He wears a bright gold cloak.  
Apprentice- Gray

Tigerclaw- Large dark-skinned man with brown hair and amber eyes. He wears a dark brown cloak with black stripes.  
Apprentice- Raven

Whitestorm- large, pale man with platinum-blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears a completely white cloak.  
Apprentice- Sand

Darkstripe- lean man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark gray cloak with black stripes.

Longtail- Pale man with sandy hair and brown eyes. He wears an oversized pale cloak with dark stripes.

Runningwind- scrawny man with light brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown and striped cloak.

Willowpelt- pale woman with light blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She wears a pale gray cloak.

Mousefur- Small woman with dusty brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown cloak.

Apprentices: Dust- dark-skinned boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a striped brown cloak.

Gray- dark-skinned boy with long black hair and amber eyes. He wears a solid gray cloak.

Raven- small, skinny boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cloak with a few white spots.

Sand- girl with pale blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a sand-colored cloak.

Fire- boy with fire-colored red hair and green eyes. He wears a stunningly red cloak.

Nursery Mothers: Frostfur- beautiful woman with platinum-blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a thick white cloak.

Brindleface- pretty young woman with brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wears a striped cloak.

Goldenflower- pale woman with auburn hair and amber eyes. She wears a pale orange cloak.

Speckletail- older woman with light golden brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a pale striped cloak.

Elders: Halftail- big, dark-skinned man with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Smallear- Man with graying, receding hair and gray eyes. He wears a gray cloak.

Patchpelt- small man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a white cloak.

One-eye- pale woman with gray hair and blue eyes. She nearly blind and deaf and wears a pale gray cloak.

Dappletail- pretty woman with brown haired streaked by blonde and amber eyes. She wears a lovely dappled cloak.

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Brokenstar- dark-skinned man with long dark brown hair and amber eyes. He wears a ripped, dark brown cloak.

Deputy: Blackfoot- large man with black hair and amber eyes. He wears a long white cloak.

Healer: Runningnose- small man with platinum-blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray cloak.

Warriors: Stumpytail- tanned man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a short, striped brown cloak.  
Apprentice- Brown

Boulder- older man with graying hair and brown eyes. He wears a striped silver cloak.  
Apprentice- Wet

Clawface- battle-scarred man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a ripped brown cloak.  
Apprentice- Little

Nightpelt- dark-skinned man with black hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a black cloak.

Nursery Mothers: Dawncloud- small woman with brown hair and amber eyes. She wears a striped cloak.

Brightflower- dark-skinned woman with black hair and dark brown eyes. She wears a white cloak covered in black patches.

Elders: Ashfur- thin man with gray hair and green eyes. He wears a gray cloak.

WINDCLAN

Leader: Tallstar- dark-skinned man with black hair and amber eyes. He wears a long white cloak.

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Crookedstar- huge man with light brown hair, amber eyes and a twisted jaw. He wears a light-colored striped cloak.

Deputy: Oakheart- man with dark red hair and amber eyes. He wears a reddish brown cloak.

CITY DWELLERS, LONERS AND ROGUES

Yellowfang- old woman with dark gray hair and yellow eyes. She wears a ripped gray cloak.

Sam- plump, friendly boy with black hair and amber eyes. A city dweller with a house on the edge of the forest.

Barley- man with black hair with dark amber eyes. A loner who lives near a farm close to the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might as well throw this down


	2. Alliegiances

A half-moon glowed on smooth granite boulders, turning them silver. The silence was broken only by the ripple of water from the swift black rider and the whisper of trees in the forest beyond.

There was a stirring in the shadows, and from all around dark shapes crept stealthily over the rocks. Unsheathed blades glinted in the moonlight. Wary eyes flashed like fire. And then, as if on a silent signal, they kept at each other, and suddenly the rocks were alive with combat.

At the center of the frenzy of blades, a massive man with dark brown hair and skin as dark as the night pinned down a smaller man with dark ginger hair to the ground and drew up his head triumphantly. “Oakheart!” The larger man growled. “How dare you hunt in our territory? The Sunningrocks belong to ThunderClan.”

“After tonight, Tigerclaw, this will be just another RiverClan hunting ground!” The ginger man spat back.

A warning shout came from the shore, shrill and anxious. “More RiverClan warriors are coming!”  
Tigerclaw turned to see sleek wet bodies sliding out of the water below the rocks. The drenched RiverClan warriors bounded silently up the shore and hurled themselves into battle without even stopping to dry the water from their scaled clothes.

The dark man glared down at Oakheart. “You may swim like otters, but you and your warriors do not belong in our forest!” He let the sharp blades of his daggers glint in the moonlight for Oakheart to see as the man struggled beneath him.

The desperate scream of a ThunderClan woman rose above the clamor. A wiry RiverClan man had pinned the brunette on the flat of her stomach.  
Tigerclaw heard the cry and let go of Oakheart. With a mighty leap, he knocked the enemy warrior away from the young woman. “Quick, Mousefur, run!” He ordered, before turning on the RiverClan man who had threatened her. Mousefur scrambled to her feet, wincing from a deep gash on her shoulder, and raced away.

Behind her, Tigerclaw spat with rage as the RiverClan man lashed out with a blade, slicing across his face. Blood blinded him for an instant, but he lunged forward regardless and sank a dagger into the leg of his enemy. The RiverClan man squealed and struggled away.

“Tigerclaw!” The shout came from a warrior wearing a long cloak fashioned from fox fur. It flowed behind him like a tail. “This is useless! There are too many RiverClan warriors!”

“No, Redtail. ThunderClan will never be beaten!” Tigerclaw shouted back, leaping to Redtail’s side. “This is our territory!” Blood was welling around between his eyes, and he wiped it away, scattering scarlet drops onto the rocks.

“ThunderClan will honor your courage, Tigerclaw, but we cannot afford to lose any more of our warriors.” Redtail urged. “Bluestar would never expect her warriors to fight against these impossible odds. We will have another chance to avenge this defeat.” He met Tigerclaw’s amber eyes, then reared away and jumped onto a boulder at the edge of the trees.

“Retreat, ThunderClan! Retreat!” He shouted. At once his warriors struggled away from their opponents. Spitting and snarling, they back toward Redtail. For a heartbeat, the RiverClan cats looked confused. Was the battle so easily won? Then Oakheart shouted again. As soon as they heard him, the RiverClan warriors raised their voices and joined their deputy in their victory.

Redtail looked down at his warriors. With a wave of his hand, he gave the signal and the ThunderClan warriors dived down the far side of Sunningrocks, then disappeared into the trees.

Tigerclaw followed last. He hesitated at the edge of the forest and glanced back at the bloodstained battlefield. His face was grim, eyes furious slits. Then he followed his Clan into the silent forest.

In a deserted clearing, an old woman with graying hair sat alone, staring up at the clear night sky. All around her in the shadows she could hear the breathing and stirrings of her sleeping people.

A small woman with tanned skinned decorated with large freckles emerged from a dark corner, her footsteps quick and soundless.  
The older woman dipped her head in greeting. “How is Mousefur?” She cooed.

"Her wounds are deep, Bluestar.” She answered, settling herself on the night-cool grass. “But she is young and strong. She will heal quickly.”

“And the others?”

“They will all recover, too.”

Bluestar sighed. “We are lucky not to have lost any of our warriors this time. You are a gifted healer, Spottedleaf.” She tilted her head again and studied the stars.”I am deeply troubled by tonight's defeat. ThunderClan had not been beaten in its own territory since I became leader.” She murmured. “These are difficult times for our Clan. The season of newleaf is late, and there have been fewer newborns. ThunderClan needs more warriors if it is to survive.”

“But the year is only just beginning.” Spottedleaf pointed out calmly. “There will be more children when greenleaf comes.”

The older woman twitched her broad shoulders. “Perhaps. But training our young to become warriors takes time. If ThunderClan is to defend its territory, it must have new warriors as soon as possible.”

“Are you asking StarClan for answers?” Spottedleaf asked gently, following Bluestar’s gaze and staring up at the swath of stars glittering in the dark sky.

“It is at times like this we need the words of ancient warriors to help us. Has StarClan spoken to you?” Bluestark asked.

“Not for some moons, Bluestar.”

Suddenly a shooting star blazed over the treetops. Spottedleaf gasped and her shoulders tensed.

Bluestar watched her, remaining silent.

After a few moments, Spottedleaf lowered her head and turned to Bluestar. “It was a message from StarClan.” She murmured. A distant look came into her eyes. “Fire alone can save our Clan.”

"Fire?” Bluestar echoed. “But fire is feared by all the Clans! How can it save us?”

Spottedleaf shook her head. “I do not know.” She admitted. “But this is the message StarClan has chosen to share with me.”

The ThunderClan leader fixed her clear blue eyes on the healer. “You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf.” She said. “If StarClan has spoken, then it must be so. Fire will save our Clan.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was very dark. Rusty could sense something was near. The young boy’s eyes opened wide as he scanned the dense undergrowth. This place was unfamiliar, but the strange feelings drew him onward, deeper into the shadows. His stomach growled, reminding him of his hunger. He opened his mouth to breath in the open air of the forest.

Suddenly a flash of gray raced past him. Rusty stopped, listening. It was hiding in the leaves less than two feet away. Rusty knew it was a mouse.

Slowly he lowered his body, crouching to approach. He was downwing of the mouse. He knew it couldn’t smell him. With one final check on his prey’s position, Rusty pushed back on his legs and sprang, kicking up leaves as he lunged forward towards the mouse.

The mouse dived for cover, heading toward a hole in the ground. But Rusty was already on top of it. He kicked out with his foot, scooping it into the air, grabbing it and flinging it onto the leaf-covered ground.

The mouse landed dazed, but alive. It tried to run, but Rusty snatched it up again. He tossed the mouse once more, this time a little further. The mouse managed to scramble a few paces before Rusty caught up with it.

Suddenly a noise roared nearby. Rusty looked around, and as he did so, the mouse was able to jump from his hands. When Rusty turned back he saw it dart into the darkness among the tangled roots of a tree.

Angry, Rusty gave up the hunt. He spun around, his green eyes glaring intent on searching out the noise that had cost him his kill. He sound rattled on, becoming more familiar. Rusty blinked open his eyes.

The forest had disappeared. He was inside a hot and airless bedroom, curled up in his bed. Moonlight filtered through the window, casting shadows on the smooth, hard floor. The noise had been the sound of the microwave going off. Rusty had been dreaming.

Lifting his head, he pulled his pillow down to rest his chin on it. In his dream he had felt fresh air ruffling his strikingly orange hair that was usually kept down with hair gel. Rusty rolled onto his back, savoring the dream for a few more moments. He could still feel the mouse’s fur in his hands. It was the third time this month he’d had a dream like that, and every time the mouse had escaped.

He licked his lips. Hunger rumbled in his stomach, so Rusty stretched the sleep out of his limbs and stood to travel to the kitchen. He could smell the warmed left-overs and turned away, pushing out the backdoor into the backyard, hoping the garden would bring back his dream.

Outside, the moon was bright. It was raining lightly. Rusty walked along the tidy garden, following the starlit gravel path, feeling the stones cold and uneven beneath his shoes.

Rusty settled against one of the fence posts that marked the limits of his garden. He climbed up to sit on the flat top of the wooden fence. It was his favorite spot. He could see into the neighboring gardens as well as into the dense green forest on the other side of the garden fence.

The rain stopped. Behind him, the close-dropped lawn was bathed in moonlight, but beyond his fence the woods were full of shadows. His skin was warm and dry under the thick coat he’d thrown on, but he could feel the weight of raindrops sparkling on it.

He heard his mother calling for him from the back door. If he went to them now, he’d be sent back to bed.

Rusty glanced back at the woman in the doorway. “In a minute, mom.” He called back.

She huffed, but left him alone.

He turned his gaze back to the forest. It smelled fresh after the rain.  
He could see something moving out there. Was something watching him? Rusty stared ahead, but it was impossible to see anything in the dark, tree-scented air. He lifted his chin boldly and jumped down from the fence.

‘Where are you off to, Rusty?” a familiar voice sounded from behind him.

Rusty looked up. A young boy, around his age, with black hair and very pale skin was balancing ungracefully on the fence, trying to remain still as he took a seat.

“Hello, Sam.” Rusty replied.

“You’re not going into the woods, are you?” Sam’s hazel eyes were huge.

“Just for a look.” Rusty promised, shifting uncomfortably.

“You wouldn’t get me in there. It’s dangerous.” Sam wrinkled his nose with distaste. “Henry said he went into those woods once.” The boy lifted his head and gestured with a nod of his head over the rows of fences toward the garden where Henry lived.

“That fat old crook never went into the woods!” Rusty scoffed. “He’s hardly been beyond his own front lawn since his wife left. All he wants to do is eat and sleep.”

“No, really.” Sam insisted.

“I heavily doubt that.”

“Well, anyway.” Sam went on, ignoring the scorn in Rusty’s voice. “Henry told me there are all sorts of dangerous animals out there. But the people are the real dangers. He said there’s, like, groups of hobos in there who eat rabbits for breakfast and sharpen bones into spears!”

“I’m only going for a look around.” Rusty said. “I won’t stay long.”

“Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you!” Sam joked. He hopped down off the fence back into his own garden.

Rusty couldn’t help but wonder how much of Sam’s gossip was true.  
Suddenly, the movement of a tiny creature caught his eye. He watched it scuttle under some brambles.

He dropped into a crouch to creep forward, not wanting to spook it. He moved toward the animal. He could see it clearly now, sitting up among the barbed branches, nibbling on a large seed held between its paws. 

A mouse.

Excitement coursed through him, making his heart pound. This was even better than his dreams! Then a sudden noise of cracking twigs made him jump. The mouse darted away into the thickest tangle of the bramble bush.

Rusty stood very still and looked around. Another sound came from behind him. He turned his head to hear better. Footsteps?

The creature hit him like an explosion and Rusty was thrown sideways into a clump of nettles. Twisting and shouting, he tried to throw off the attacker that had fastened itself to his back. It was gripping him tightly. He writhed and squirmed, but couldn’t free himself. For a second, he felt helpless. Thinking fast, he flipped over onto his back.

He heard a gasp as he pressed the breath from out of his attacker. Thrashing fiercely, Rusty managed to wriggle free. Without looking back he sprinted toward his home.

Behind him, a rush of footsteps told Rusty his attacker was giving chase. Even though the pain from his fall stung, Rusty decided he would rather turn and fight than let himself be jumped on again.  
He skidded to a stop, spun around, and faced his pursuer.

It was another young boy, with shaggy black hair and strong legs. He wore a fluffy gray coat and baggy pants. He crashed into Rusty. Taken by surprise, he fell back into a dazed heap.

The impact knocked the breath out of Rusty, and he staggered. He quickly found his footing and readied himself to spring on the other boy. But his attacker simply sat up and dusted himself off, all signs of aggression gone.

Rusty felt strangely disappointed. Every part of him was tense, ready for battle.

“Hi there, city dweller!” Said the other boy. “You put up quite a fight.”  
Rusty remained tense for a second. Finally, he dropped his shoulders and loosened his muscles. “And I’ll fight you again if I have to.” He growled.

“I’m Gray.” The boy went on, ignoring Rusty’s threat. “I’m training to be a ThunderClan warrior.”

Rusty remained silent. He hid his confusion by running a hand through his slicked back hair.

“What’s a city dweller like you doing out in the woods? Don’t you know it’s dangerous?” Asked Gray.

“If you’re the most dangerous thing the woods has to offer, then I think I can handle it.” Rusty bluffed.

Gray looked up at him for a moment, narrowing his big yellow eyes. “Oh, I’m far from the most dangerous thing. If I were even half a warrior, I’d have given an intruder like you some real wounds to think about.”

Rusty felt a thrill of fear at these ominous words.

“Anyway.” Said Gray, prodding at the ground with his foot. “I didn’t think it was worth hurting you. You’re obviously not from the other Clans.”

“Other Clans?” Rusty echoed, confused.

Gray let out an impatient hiss. “You must have heard of the four warrior Clans that hunt around here! I belong to ThunderClan. The other Clans are always trying to steal prey from our territory, especially ShadowClan. They’re so fierce they would have ripped you to shreds, no questions asked. They come to take prey that is rightfully ours. It’s the job of the ThunderClan warriors to keep them out of our territory. When I’ve finished my training, I’ll be so dangerous, I’ll have the other Clans shaking in their skins. They won’t dare come near us then!”

Rusty narrowed his eyes. This must be one of the savages Sam had warned him about. Living rough in the woods, hunting and fighting each other for every last scrap of food. Yet Rusty didn’t feel scared. In fact, it was hard not to admire this confident boy. “So you’re not a warrior yet?” He asked.

“Why? Did you think I was?” Gray shook his head. “I won’t be a real warrior for ages. I have to go through the training first. Children have to be twelve years old before they even begin training. Tonight is my first night out as an apprentice.”

“Why don’t you find yourself a nice familiar with a cozy house instead? Your life would be so much easier.” Rusty said. “Feral children get, like, famous all the time when they come back to civilization.”

‘And they’d feed me processed food and some soft slop!” Gray growled. “No way! I can’t think of anything worse than being a city dweller. Have you ever tasted a freshly killed mouse?”

“No.” Rusty admitted.

“Then you haven’t lived! I guess you’ll never understand.” Gray sighed. “You weren’t born wild. It makes a big difference. You need to be born with warrior blood in your veins, or the feel of the wind in your hair."

Rusty remembered the way he had felt in his dream. “That’s not true!”

Gray did not reply. He suddenly stiffened. “I sense people from my Clan.” He hissed. “You should go. They won’t be pleased to find you in our territory.”

Rusty looked around, wondering how Gray knew anyone was approaching. He couldn't see or hear anything different.

“Quick!” Gray hissed again. “Run!”

Rusty prepared to break into a sprint, knowing which way led to safety.

He was too late. A voice growled behind him, firm and menacing. “What’s going on here?”

Rusty turned to see a woman strolling majestically out from the undergrowth. She was magnificent. White hairs streaked her hair, and an ugly scar was just barely visible across her shoulders, but the smooth gray pelt she wore around her waist shone like silver, drifting like a skirt.

“Bluestar!” Beside Rusty, Gray bowed. He bowed even lower when man- handsome and blonde- followed the woman into the clearing.

“You shouldn’t be so near the city, Gray!” Growled the blonde man angrily, narrowing his green eyes.

“I know, Lionheart, I’m sorry.” Gray looked down at his feet.

Rusty copied Gray and bowed low. These people had an air of strength he had never seen before. Maybe Sam’s warnings were true.

“Who is this?” Asked the woman.

Rusty flinched as she turned her gaze on him. Her piercing blue eyes made him feel even more vulnerable.

"He’s no threat.” Gray said quickly. “He’s not another Clan warrior, just a city dweller from beyond our territories.”

The words inflamed Rusty, but he held his tongue. The warning look in Bluestar’s stare told him that she had observed the anger in his eyes, and he looked away.

“This is Bluestar; she's the leader of my Clan!” Gray hissed to Rusty under his breath. “And Lionheart. He’s my mentor, which means he’s training me to be a warrior.”

“Thank you for the introduction, Gray.” said Lionheart coolly.  
Bluestar was still staring at Rusty. “You fight well for a city dweller.” She said.

Rusty and Gray exchanged confused glances. How could she know?

“We have been watching you both.” Bluestar went on, as if she had read their thoughts. “We wondered how you would deal with an intruder, Gray. You attacked him bravely.”

Gray looked pleased at Bluestar’s praise.

“Sit up now, both of you!” Bluestar looked at Rusty. “You too, city dweller.” He stood up straight immediately and held Bluestar’s gaze evenly as she addressed him.

“You reacted well to the attack, city dweller. Gray is stronger than you, but you used your wits to defend yourself. And you turned to face him when he chased you. I’ve not seen a city dweller do that before.”

Rusty managed to nod his thanks, taken aback by such unexpected praise. Her next words surprised him even more.

“I have been wondering how you would perform out here, beyond your fence. We patrol this border frequently, so I have often seen you sitting on your boundary, staring out into the forest. And now, at last, you have dared to step into this forest.” Bluestar stared at Rusty thoughtfully. “You do seem to have a natural hunting ability. Sharp eyes. You would have caught that mouse if you hadn't hesitated so long.”

“R-really?” Rusty stammered.

Lionheart spoke now. His deep voice was respectful but insistent. “Bluestar, this is a city dweller. He should not be hunting in ThunderClan territory. Send him home!”

Rusty prickled at Lionheart’s dismissive words. “Send me home?” He said impatiently. Bluestar’s words had made him glow with pride. She had noticed him; she had been impressed. “But I’ve only come here to hunt for a mouse or two. I’m sure there’s enough to go around.”

Bluestar had turned her head to acknowledge Lionheart’s words. Now her gaze snapped back to Rusty. Her blue eyes were blazing with anger. “There’s never enough to go around.” She spat. “If you didn’t live such a soft, overfed life, you would know that!”

Rusty was confused by Bluestar’s sudden rage, but one glance at the horrified look on Gray’s face was enough to tell him he had spoken too freely. Lionheart stepped to his leader’s side. Both warriors loomed over him now. Rusty looked into Bluestar’s threatening stare and his pride dissolved. These were not cozy people who sat in front of fireplaces drinking hot chocolate. They were mean, hungry people who were probably going to finish what Gray had started.

“Well?” Hissed Bluestar, her face only a small length away from him now. Lionheart remained silent as he towered over Rusty.

He felt small under the golden-haired man’s cold stare. “I am not a threat to your Clan.” He said, looking down at his feet.

“You threaten our Clan when you take our food.” Shouted Bluestar. “You have plenty of food in your house already. You come here only to hunt for sport. You weren’t even going to eat that mouse! But we hunt to survive.”

The truth of the warrior’s words pierced Rusty like a blackthorn, and suddenly he understood her anger. He stopped trembling and raised his eyes to meet hers. “I had not thought of it that way before. I am sorry.” He said solemnly. “I will hunt here again.”

Bluestar signaled for Lionheart to step back. “You are an unusual boy, Rusty.”

Gray’s sigh of relief made Rusty’s skin prickle. He heard the approval in Bluestar’s voice and noticed as she swapped a meaningful glance with Lionheart. The look made him curious. “Is survival here really so hard?”

“Our territory covers only part of the forest.” Answered Bluestar. “We compete with other Clans for what we have. And this year, late newleaf means prey is scarce.”

“Is your Clan very big?” Rusty said, his eyes wide.

“Big enough.” Replied Bluestar. “Our territory can support us, but there is no prey left over.”

“Are you all warriors, then?” Rusty said. Bluestar’s guarded answers were just making him more and more curious.

Lionheart answered him. “Some are warriors. Some are too young or too old or too busy caring for kits to hunt.”

“And you all live and share prey together?” Rusty murmured in awe, thinking a little guiltily of his own easy, selfish life.

Bluestar looked again at Lionheart. The blonde stared back at her steadily. At least she returned her gaze to Rusty. “Perhaps you should find out these things for yourself. Would you like to join ThunderClan?”

Rusty was so surprised, he couldn’t speak.

“If you did, you would train with Gray to become a Clan warrior.” Bluestar went on.

“But city dwellers can’t be warriors!” Gray blurted out. “They don’t have warrior blood!”

A sad look clouded Bluestar’s eyes. “Warrior blood.” She echoed with a sigh. “Too much of that has been spilled lately.”

Bluestar fell silent and Lionheart spoke. “Bluestar is only offering you training, young one. There is no guarantee you would become a full warrior. It might prove too difficult for you. After all, you are used to a comfortable life.”

Rusty was stung by Lionheart’s words. He swung his head around to face the man. “Why offer me the chance, then?”

It was Bluestar who answered. “You are right to question our motives, young one. The fact is, ThunderClan needs more warriors.”

“Understand that Bluestar does not make this offer lightly.” Warned Lionheart. “If you wish to train with us, we will have to take you into our Clan. You must either live with us and respect our ways, or return to your home and never come back.”

A cool breeze stirred the undergrowth, ruffling Rusty’s hair. He shivered, not with the cold, but with excitement at the incredible possibilities opening up in front of him.

“Are you wondering if it’s worth giving up your comfortable life?” Asked Bluestar gently. “The Clan may not be able to offer you such easy food or warmth. In the season of leaf-bare, nights in the forest can be cruel. The Clan will demand great loyalty and hard work. You will be expected to protect the Clan with your life if necessary. And there are many mouths to feed. But the rewards are great. You will earn respect from your Clan. You will be trained in the ways of the wild. You will learn what it is to be a real man. The strength and the fellowship of the Clan will always be with you, even when you hunt alone.”

Rusty’s head reeled. Bluestar seemed to be offering him the life he had lived so many times, and so tantalizing, in his dreams, but could he live like that for real?

Bluestar was asking him to abandon his family, his friends, his future in society.

Lionheart interrupted his thoughts. “Come, BLuestar, let’s not waste any more time here. We must be ready to join the other patrol at moonhigh. Tigerclaw will wonder what has become of us.”

“Wait.” Rusty said. “Can I think about your offer?”

Bluestar looked at him for a long moment and nodded. “Lionheart will be here tomorrow at sunhigh.” She told him. “Give him your answer then.”

Bluestar murmured a low signal, and in a single movement Bluestar, Lionheart and Gray disappeared into the undergrowth.

Rusty blinked. He stared- excited, uncertain- past the ferns that encircled him, through the canopy of leaves, to the stars that glittered in the clear sky. As Rusty turned and headed for home, he felt a strange sensation inside him, tugging him back into the depths of the forest. The rustling leaves seemed to whisper his name into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking a lot of creative liberties with this story. There are going to be scenes that were in the original book that I'll have to omit because it's just not something people would talk about. I'm saving the explanations for the Human!Clan's culture for later chapters, since they'll be more relevant then.  
> I will say, though, that time is going to pass a lot slower in this series than in the original-since humans age slower than cats.
> 
> Feedback-negative or positive- is always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

The mouse dream came again, even more vivid than before. Beneath the moon, he stalked the timid creature, a wooden spear in his hand. But this time, he was aware of yellow eyes watching him. The Clan people had entered his dream world.

Rusty woke, blinking in the bright sunshine that was streaming across the kitchen floor. He felt heavy with warmth.

He had a quick meal- his parents weren’t even up yet- then pushed his way out of the backdoor into the garden. The day promised to be warm, and the garden was heavy with the smell of early blossoms.

“Hello, Rusty!” Came a voice from the fence. It was Sam. “You’re up late. Oh, hey, how was your forest adventure last night?”

Rusty paused, not sure how to tell his friend what happened. “I met the tribe people you talked about.”

“What!” Sam was clearly shocked. “Did they hurt you? What happened?”

“There were three of them. Bigger and stronger than me.”

“Did you fight them off?”

“No!” Rusty said hastily. “Just the youngest one; the other two came later.”

“How come they didn’t gut you and eat your entrails?”

“They just warned me to leave their territory. But then…” Rusty hesitated.

“What!?” Said Sam ipatiently.

“They asked me to join their Clan.”

Sam’s eyes went wide.

“They did!” Rusty insisted.

‘Why would they do that?”

“I don’t know.” Rusty admitted. “I think they need extra hands in their Clan.”

“Sounds odd to me.” Sam said doubtfully. “I wouldn’t trust them.”

Rusty looked at Sam. His friend had never shown any interest in venturing into the woods. He was perfectly content in his own yard. He would never understand the restless longing that Rusty’s dreams stirred in him night after night.

“But I do trust them.” Rusty said softly. “And I’ve made up my mind. I’m going to join them.”

Sam’s mouth fell open, moving, but no words came out for a few seconds. “What! You can’t! Have you told your parents? What about school! What about me?”

“I was planning on leaving a note.”

“Rusty!” Sam was aghast.

“I’m leaving, Sam.” Rusty said. “I want to be alive. I want to live a real life out in the wild.”

“You’re insane.” Sam continued, shaking his head. “What am I going to do without you…?”

Rusty felt his heart fill with sadness. “I’m sorry, Sam. I’ll miss you too, but I have to go. It’s my calling.”

He moved to the back of the fence and hopped onto it.

He looked back to see Sam watching him, doubt in his eyes.

“Just tell my parents I ran away or something.” He told him.

“Rusty-”

“I’m going to do this. And you’re not gonna stop me.”

He jumped down from the fence, landing in the cool grass on the other side. All his thoughts were focused on the forest.

As he approached the spot where he had met with the Clan people the night before, he sat down and tasted the air. Tall trees shielded the ground from the midday sunshine, making it comfortably cool. Here and there a patch of sunlight shone through a gap in the leaves and lit up the forest floor.

“You have a lot to learn.” Said a deep voice. “Even the smallest Clan child knows when another person is nearby.”

Rusty saw a pair of green eyes glinting from the shadows. It was Lionheart.

“Can you tell if I am alone?” Asked the golden-haired man, stepping into the light.

Rusty closed his eyes, trying to sense if someone else was near. “Bluestar and Gray aren’t with you.”

“That’s right.” Said Lionheart. “But someone else is.”

Rusty stiffened as a second man strode into the clearing.

 

“This is Whitestorm.” Said Lionheart. “One of ThunderClan’s senior warriors.”

Rusty looked at the man and felt his spine tingle with cold fear. Was this a trap? Lean, tall and muscular, Whitestorm stood in front of Rusty and gazed down at him. His white-furred cloak was thick and sleek; it looked new. His eyes were the yellow of sunbaked sand and his hair was bleach-blonde, nearly white.

“Relax, before your fear-scent brings unwanted attention.” Growled Lionheart. “We are here only to take you to our camp.”

Rusty sat very still, hardly daring to breathe, as Whitestorm eyed him curiously.

“Hello, young one.” Murmured the man. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Rusty nodded his head in greeting.

“Come, we can speak more once we are in the camp.” Ordered Lionheart, and, without, pausing, he and Whitestorm disappeared back into the trees. Rusty tensed and followed as quickly as he could.

The two warriors came no allowances for Rusty as they sped through the forest, and before long he was struggling to keep up. Their pace barely slowed as they led him over fallen trees that they cleared in a single leap, but which Rusty had to stop and step over. They passed through sharp thorn bushes, where they had to jump across deep gullies churned up by Bulldozers that had been used to knock down trees. From the safety of his house, Rusty had often heard it roaring in the distance. One gully was too wide for Rusty to jump, and he tripped into the slimy, foul-smelling water.

He stood up, shook himself off, and kept running, trying to ignore the uncomfortable wetness that soaked his sweater and jeans.

At least Lionheart and Whitestorm paused. Rusty skidded to a halt behind them and stood panting while the two warriors stepped onto a rock that rested on the edge of a ravine.

‘We are very close to our camp now.” Said Lionheart.

Rusty strained to see any signs of life.

“You must be able to sense it.” Whitestorm growled impatiently.

Rusty closed his eyes and focused. “I hear voices.”

Lionheart and Whitestorm exchanged amused looks.

‘There will come a time, if you are accepted by the Clan, when you will know each voice by name. And you will be able to sense when they are near.” Lionheart said. “Follow me!” He led the way nimbly down the boulders to the bottom of the ravine, and pushed through a tall and thick patch of gorse. Rusty followed, and Whitestorm took up the rear. As his sides scraped against the prickly gorse, Rusty looked down and noticed that the grass beneath his feet was flattened into a broad track. This must be the main entrance into the camp, He thought.

Beyond the gorse, a clearing opened up. The ground at the center was bare, hard earth, shaped by many generations of footsteps. This camp had been here a long time. The clearing was dappled by sunshine, and the air felt warm and still.  
Rusty looked around, his eyes wide. There were people everywhere, sitting alone or in groups, sharing food or laughing as they gossiped.

“Just after Sunhigh, when the day is hottest, is a time for relaxing.”

“We spend time sharing news of the day and basking in the warm sun.” Whitestorm said. “It is a custom that binds the members of the Clan together.”

The people had obviously sensed a new presence, for heads began to turn and stare curiously in his direction.  
Suddenly shy of meeting anyone’s gaze directly, Rusty looked around the clearing. It was edged with thick grass, dotted with tree stumps and a fallen tree. A thick curtain of ferns and gorse shielded the camp from the rest of woods.

“Over here.” Said Lionheart, gesturing toward an impenetrable-looking tangle of brambles. “This is the nursery, where our children and newborns are cared for.”

Rusty looked toward the bushes and vines. He couldn’t see through the knot of prickly branches, but he could hear the laughter of toddlers from somewhere inside. As he watched, a woman with orange hair pushed through a small gap in the front. That must be a mother, Rusty thought.

Another woman with black streaks in her brown hair appeared around the bramble bush. The two women exchanged a friendly smile before the darker-haired woman slipped inside the nursery, murmuring to the squealing children.

“The care of our children is shared by all of the Clan.” Said Lionheart. “The mothers watch their young, the fathers hunt and protect. All of us must serve the Clan. Loyalty to the Clan is the first law in our warrior code, a lesson you must learn quickly if you wish to stay with us.”

‘Here comes Bluestar.” Said Whitestorm.

A moment later, the old woman appeared from the shadow of a large boulder that lay beside them at the head of the clearing.

“He came.” Bluestar cooed, addressing the warriors.

“Lionheart was convinced he would not.” Whitestorm replied.

“Well, what do you think of him?” She asked.

“He kept up well on the return journey.” Whitestorm admitted. “He certainly seems strong for a city dweller.”

“So it is agreed?” Bluestar looked at Lionheart and Whitestorm.

Both men nodded.

“Then I shall announce his arrival to the Clan.” Bluestar leaped up onto the boulder and shouted, her voice ringing through the Clan. “Let all those old enough to hunt their own good join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting.”  
Her clear call brought all the people moving toward her, emerging like liquid shadows from the edges of the clearing. Rusty stayed where he was, flanked by Lionheart and Whitestorm. The other people settled themselves below the Highrock and looked expectantly at their leader.

Rusty felt a rush of relief as he recognized Gray’s messy hair among the others. Beside him stood a pretty young girl with fair hair and large freckles covering her body. A large dark haired man stood behind them, his hair as messy and dark as Gray’s.  
When the people were still, Bluestar spoke. “ThunderClan needs more warriors.” She began. “Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that ThunderClan will take in an outsider to train as a warrior…”

Rusty heard indignant mutterings erupt among the Clan people.

Bluestar silenced them. “Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this young man, and they agree with me that we should train him with the other apprentices.”

Rusty looked at Lionheart, then back at the Clan, to find all eyes were on him now. Hie swallowed nervously. There was silence for a moment.

Then a deafening crescendo of caterwauling rose from the crowd.

“Where does he come from?”

“Which Clan does he belong to?”

“What a strange aura!”Then one voice in particular sounded out above the rest. “Look at his clothes! He’s a city dweller!” It was a skinny man with fair, light hair and a pale cloak with black stripes that trailed behind him like a long tail. “Once soft, always soft. This Clan needs wildborn warriors to defend it, not another soft mouth to feed.”  
Lionheart bent down to whisper to Rusty. “That man is Longtail. He senses your fear. They all do. You must prove to him and the others that your fear won’t hold you back.”

But Rusty couldn’t move. How could he ever prove to these fierce warriors that he wasn’t just a soft-spoken city boy.  
The man continued to jeer at him. “Those clothes you wear is a mark of your comfortable, domestic life. And what of your family. Bringing you hear will lead them into our forest, looking for their poor lost kid.”

All the Clan people shouted in agreement.

Lionheart whispered to Rusty again. “Do you back down from a challenge?”

Rusty still did not move. But this time he was trying to pinpoint Longtail’s position. There he was, just behind a brown-haired woman. Rusty narrowed his eyes and moved through the startled people to fling himself onto his tormentor.

Longtail was completely unprepared for Rusty’s attack. He staggered sideways, losing his footing on the hard-baked earth. Filled with rage and desperate to prove himself, Rusty lashed out with a closed fist. No subtle rituals of swiping and boxing preceded this fight. The two were locked in a screaming, writhing tussle that flipped and somersaulted around the clearing at the heart of the camp. The other people had to spring out of the way to avoid the screeching whirlwind.

As Rusty scratched and struggled, he was suddenly aware that he felt no fear, only exhilaration. He could hear the people around them wailing with excitement.

Then Rusty felt the collar of his sweater tighten around his neck. Longtail had gripped it harshly and was tugging. Rusty felt a terrible pressure at his throat. Unable to breathe, he started to panic. He writhed and twisted, but each movement only made the pressure worse. Retching and gulping for air, he summoned up all his strength and tried to pull away from Longtail’s grip. And suddenly, with a loud ripping sound, he was free.

Longtail tumbled away from him. Rusty scrambled to his feet and looked around. Longtail was still on the ground a few feet away. And in his grasp, Rusty saw the top half of his wool-sewn sweater vest.

At once, Bluestar leaped down from the Highrock and silenced the noisy crowd with a thunderous shout. Rusty and Longtail remained fixed to the spot, gasping for breath. Longtail’s long cloak was mattled and torn. Rusty could feel a cut stinging above his eye and Longtail had a bruise blossoming on his left temple. They stared at each other, their hostility not yet spent.

Bluestar stepped forward and took the torn sweater from Longtail. She placed it on the ground in front of her. “The newcomer has lost his fancy clothing in a battle for his honor. StarClan has spoken its approval- this boy has been released from the hold of his past life, and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice.”

Rusty looked at Bluestar and solemnly nodded his acceptance. He stood up and stepped forward into a shaft of sunshine, welcoming the warmth on his sore muscles. The pool of light blazed bright on his orange hair, making him flow. Rusty lifted his head proudly and looked at the people that surrounded him. This time no one argued or jeered. He had shown himself to be a worthy opponent in battle.

Bluestar approached Rusty. “You look like a brand of fire in this sunlight.” She murmured. Her eyes flashed briefly, as if her words had ore meaning for her than Rusty knew. “You have fought well.” Then she turned to the Clan. “From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Fire, in honor of his flaming hair.”

She stepped back and, with the other Clan people, waited silently for his next move. Without hesitating, Rusty kicked at the ground, throwing dust over the ripped sweater.

Longtail stood and limped out of the clearing toward a fern-shaded corner. The people split into groups, murmuring to each other excitedly.

“Hey, Fire!”

Rusty heard Gray’s friendly voice from behind him. A thrill of pride surged through him at the sound of his new name. He turned to greet the apprentice with a welcoming smile.

“Great fight, Fire!” Said Gray. “Especially for a city dweller. Longtail is a warrior, although he only finished his training a few moons ago.”

“Thanks, Gray.” Fire replied. “He put up quite a fight, though!” He looked down at his now bear chest before moving a hand up to wipe at the scratch above his eye. As he did so, he heard his name being echoed among the people.

“Fire!”

“Hey, Fire!”

“Welcome, young Fire!”

Fire closed his eyes for a moment and let the voices wash over him.

“Good name, too!” Gray said approvingly.

Fire looked around. “Where did Longtail creep off to?”

“I think he was heading toward Spottedleaf’s tent.” Gray tipped his head toward the fern-enclosed corner Longtail had disappeared into.  
“She’s our healer.”

A low growl sounded from beside them. They both turned, and Fire recognized the powerful man who had sat behind Gray earlier.

“Darkstripe.” Said gray, lowering his head respectfully.

The sleek man looked at Fire for a moment. “Can’t believe Longtail lost to a little city dweller.”

Any further conversation was interrupted by a warning shout from an old, graying man sitting at the edge of the clearing.

“Smallear smells trouble!” Gray said, immediately alert.

Fire barely had time to look around before a young boy crashed through the bushes and into the camp. He was skinny, his hair jet black with a matching, long cloak.

Gray gasped. “That’s Raven! Why is he alone? Where’s Tigerclaw?”

Fire looked at Raven staggering across the floor of the clearing. He was panting heavily. His cloak and face were ruffled and dusty, his eyes wild with fear.

“Who are Raven and Tigerclaw.” FIre whispered to Gray, as several others raced past him to greet the new arrival.

“Raven’s an apprentice. Tigerclaw’s his mentor.” Gray explained quickly. “Raven went out with Tigerclaw and Redtail at sunrise on a mission against RiverClan.”

“Redtail?” Fire echoed, unable to keep up with all these names.

“Bluestar’s deputy.” Said Gray. “But why has Raven come back alone?” He added to himself. He lifted his head to listen as Bluestar stepped forward.

“Raven?” The woman spoke calmly, but a look of worry clouded her blue eyes. The others drew back. “What has happened?” Bluestar climbed onto the Highrock and looked down at the trembling boy. “Speak, Raven.”  
Raven was still struggling for breath, and his sides heaved fitfully while the dust around him turned red with blood, but still he managed to scramble up the Highrock and stand beside Bluestar. He turned to the crowd of eager faces that surrounded him. “Redtail is dead!”  
Shocked shouts rose from the Clan people and echoed through the forest.

Raven staggered slightly. His right arm glistened, wet with blood that flowed from a deep gash on his shoulder. “We m-met five RiverClan warriors beside the stream, not far from the Sunningrocks. Oakheart was among them.”

“Oakheart!” Gray gasped beside Fire. “He is the deputy of RiverClan. He’s one of the greatest warriors in the forest.”

“Redtail warned Oakheart to keep his hunting parties out of ThunderClan territory. He said the next RiverClan warrior to be caught in ThunderClan territory would be killed, but Oak...Oakheart would not back down. He said his Cl-Clan had to be fed, whatever we threatened.” Raven paused to wheeze for breath. His wound was still bleeding heavily.

“That’s when the RiverClan cats attacked. It was hard to see what was happening. The fighting was vicious. I saw Oakheart had Redtail pinned to the ground, but then Redtail…” Suddenly Raven’s eyes rolled in his head and he lurched sideways. Half scrambling, half falling, he slithered off the Highrock and collapsed on the ground below.

A woman lurched toward him and crouched at his side. “Spottedleaf!”

Out of the fern-shaded corner trotted the pretty young girl FIre had noticed sitting beside Gray earlier. She hurried over to Raven and called for the woman to stand back. Then she rolled the apprentice over so she could see his wound. She glanced up. “It’s alright, Goldenflower, his wounds aren’t fatal. But I’ll need to fetch some cobwebs to stop the bleeding.”

As Spottedleaf ran back to her tent, the hushed silence in the clearing was broken by a mournful cry. All eyes turned to the direction it had come from.

A massive, dark man staggered through the gorse tunnel. On his back the warrior carried a lifeless body of another, much smaller, man. He carried the tattered body into the center of the clearing.

Fire craned his neck and glimpsed a flash of bright red hanging limply in the dust.

Shock rippled through the Clan like a chill breeze. Beside Fire, Gray dropped to his knees as grief swept over him. “Redtail!”

“How did this happen, Tigerclaw?” Demanded Bluestar from her position on the Highrock.

Tigerclaw gently lowered Redtail’s body to the ground. He looked steadily back at Bluestar. “He died with honor, struck down by Oakheart. I couldn’t save him, but I managed to take Oakheart’s life while he was still gloating over his victory.” Tigerclaw’s voice was strong and deep. “Redtail’s death was not in vain, for I doubt we’ll see RiverClan hunters in our territory again.”

Fire glanced at Gray. The apprentice’s eyes were dark with sadness.

After a moment’s pause, several of the people moved forward to sit beside Redtail’s body.

Fire whispered a question to Gray. ‘What are they doing?”

Gray didn’t take his eyes off the dead man as he replied. “His spirit may have left to join StarClan, but the Clan will mourn Redtail for the rest of the night.”

“StarClan?” Fire echoed.

“It’s the tribe of heavenly warriors that watched over all Clansfolk. You can see them in the night sky, among the stars.”

Fire nodded, and Gray stepped forward to sit with his Clan.

Bluestar had remained silent while the first few people came to pay their respects to Redtail. Now she climbed down from the Highrock and walked slowly toward Redtail’s body. The other people retreated and watched as their leader crouched down to touch her old comrade’s red cloak.

She raised her head and spoke. Her voice was low and thick with grief, and the Clan listened in silence. “Redtail was a brave warrior. His loyalty to ThunderClan could never be doubted. I always relied on his judgement, for it bore witness to the needs of the Clan, and was never swayed by self-interest or pride. He would have made a fine leader.”

Then she lowered herself into a sitting position, her legs crossed and head bowed as she grieved for her friend. Several others came close to copy her position.

Fire watched. He had not known Redtail, but he couldn’t help feeling moved as he witnessed the Clan mourn.  
Gray came and stood beside him again. “Dust will be sad.” He remarked.

“Dust?”

“Redtail’s apprentice. The kid with the brown cloak over there. I wonder who his new mentor will be?”

Fire glanced over at the small boy who squatted near Redtail’s body, staring unseeing at the ground. Fire looked past him to the Clan leader. “How long will Bluestar sit with him?” He asked.

“The whole night.” Replied Gray. “Redtail was her deputy for many, many years. She won’t want to let him go too quickly. He was one of the best warriors. Not as big and powerful as Tigerclaw or Lionheart, but quick and clever.”

Fire looked at Tigerclaw, admiring the strength that swelled in his powerful muscles and broad head. His massive body showed signs of his warrior life. One of his ears was split and a thick scar sliced the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly Tigerclaw stood up and stalked over to Raven. Spottedleaf was crouching beside Tigerclaw’s wounded apprentice, pressing wads of cobweb onto his shoulder wound.

Fire leaned toward Gray. “What’s Spottedleaf doing?”

“Stopping the bleeding. It looked like a nasty cut. And Raven seemed really shaken up. He’s always been a bit jumpy, but I’ve never seen him this bad before. Let’s go and see if he’s woken up yet.”

They made their way through the grieving cats toward the spot where Raven lay and settled themselves a respectful distance away to wait until Tigerclaw had finished speaking.

“So, Spottedleaf.” Tigerclaw addressed the girl with a confident tone. “How is he? Do you think you can save him? I’ve spent a lot of time training him up, and I don’t want my efforts to be wasted at the first battle.”

Spottedleaf didn’t look up from her patient as she replied. “Yes, a pity if, after all your valuable training, he dies in his first fight, eh?” Fire could hear teasing amusement in her soft voice.

“Will he live?” Tigerclaw demanded.

“Of course. He just needs to rest.”

Tigerclaw snorted and looked down at the motionless boy. He unsheathed a sharp dagger from under his cloak and used the hilt to jab at  
Raven. “Come on, then! Get up!”

Raven didn’t move.

“Woah.” Fire gasped upon catching the glint of the blades.

“How do you suppose we fight and hunt without weapons?” Gray asked him. “You’ll be given your own weapon eventually. Apprentices are trained to use all sorts of methods of fighting. But Tigerclaw prefers his daggers. Calls them his ‘claws.’ That’s how he got his name.”

“Not so fast, Tigerclaw!” Spottedleaf placed her hand over Tigerclaw’s and gently moved it away. “This apprentice needs to keep as still as possible until the cut has healed. We don’t want him opening his wound by jumping about trying to please you. Leave him alone.”  
Fire found himself holding his breath as he waited for Tigerclaw’s reaction. He guessed that few people dared to give orders to the warrior like that. The big man stiffened, and seemed about to speak when Spottedleaf began to tease again. “Even you know better than to argue with a healer, Tigerclaw.”

Tigerclaw’s eyes flashed at the small woman’s words. “I wouldn’t dare argue with you, dear Spottedleaf.” He cooed. He turned to leave and caught sight of Gray and Fire. “Who’s this?” He asked Gray.

“He’s the new apprentice.” Gray said.

“Where did he come from?”

 

“The city.”

Tigerclaw looked at Fire with sudden interest. “Ah, yes. Now I remember. Bluestar mentioned that she had stumbled across some stray city dweller. So she’s actually going to try you out, is she?”

Fire stood up very straight, anxious to impress this distinguished Clan warrior. “That’s right.” He said respectfully.

Tigerclaw eyed him thoughtfully. “Then I shall watch your progress with interest.”

Fire puffed his chest out proudly as Tigerclaw stalked away. “Do you think he liked me?”

“Tigerclaw doesn’t like anyone.” Gray whispered.

Just then Raven stirred. “Has he gone?” He mumbled.

“Who? Tigerclaw?” Replied Gray, moving toward him. “Yep, he’s gone.”

“Hi, there.” Fire began, about to introduce himself.

“Go away, both of you!” Spottedleaf protested. “How am I meant to help this boy with all these interruptions.” She impatiently pushed them away from her patient.

Fire realized she was serious, despite the lively glimmer in her warm amber eyes.

“Come on then, Fire.” Said Gray. “I’ll show you around. See you later, Raven.”

The two boys left Spottedleaf with Raven and walked across the clearing.  
Gray looked thoughtful. He was clearly taking his duties as a guide very seriously. “You know the Highrock already.” He began, gesturing toward the big, smooth rock. “Bluestar always addresses the Clan from there.” He lifted his head toward a hollow in the side of the Highrock. “Her hut was carved out many years ago by an ancient stream.” Hanging lichen draped the entrance, sheltering the leader’s nest from wind and rain.

“The warriors sleep over here.” Gray went on.

Fire followed him to a large bush a few paces away from Highrock. There was a clear view from here right down to the gorse entrance into the camp. The branches hung low, but Fire could see a sheltered space inside where the warriors slept.

“The senior warriors sleep near the center, where it’s warmest.” Explained Gray. “They usually share their fresh-kill together over by that clump of nettles. The young warriors eat nearby. Sometimes they are invited to join the senior warriors for eating, which is a big honor.”

“What about the other Clan people?” Fire asked, fascinated but feeling rather overwhelmed by all the traditions and rituals of Clan life.

“Well, the mothers share warrior quarters when they work as warriors, but when they are expecting kids, or nursing, they stay in the nursery. The elders have their own place on the other side of the clearing. Come on, I’ll show you.”  
Fire followed Gray across the clearing and past the shadowy corner where spottedleaf had her tent. They stopped beside a fallen tree that sheltered a patch of lush grass. Sitting among the soft greenery were four elderly Clansfolk sharing a plump, roasted rabbit cooking over a fire pit.

“Dust and Sand would have brought them that.” Whispered Gray. “One of the apprentice duties is catching fresh-kill for the elders.”

“Hello, youngster.” One of the elders greeted Gray.

“Hello, Smallear.” Said Gray, nodding respectfully.

“This must be our new apprentice. Fire, isn’t it?” Said a second man. His patchy hair had once been dark brown, but was now gray and receding. Fire noticed he was absent of a pelt cloak like the other Clansfolk wore.

‘That’s right.” Fire replied, copying Gray’s polite nod.

“I’m Halftail.” Cooed the old man. “Welcome to the Clan.”

“Have you two eaten?” Said Smallear.

Fire and Gray both shook their heads.

“Well, there’s enough here. Dust and Sand are turning into fine hunters. Would you mind if these youngsters shared a mouse, One-eye?”

The woman who sat beside him shook her head. Fire noticed one of her eyes was clouded and sightless.

“What about you, Dappletail?”

The other elder, a woman with freckles and gray streaks in her black hair, spoke with a tired voice. “Or course not.”

“Thank you.” Said gray eagerly. He stepped forward and picked up a large mouse from the pile. “You still haven’t tasted mouse?” he asked.

“No.” Fire admitted as Gray stabbed a stick through the mouse and laid it over the fire. He was suddenly excited by the warm smells that were rising from the fresh-kill. His whole body quivered at the thought of sharing his first meal as a Clan member.

“In that case, you can have the first bite. Just save me some!” Gray dipped his head and stood back.

Fire crouched down and prodded at the mouse. He found he could dig into the skinned meat if he used his nails and took out a small portion from the mouse’s belly. It was juicy and tender.

‘What do you think?” Asked Gray.

“Fantastic!” Mumbled Fire, his mouth still full.

“Move over then.” Said Gray, stepping forward and reaching out to take a large helping.

As the two apprentices shared the mouse, they listened to the elders talk among themselves.

“How long before Bluestar appoints a new deputy?” Asked Smallear.

‘What did you say, Smallear?” Said One-eye.

“I think your hearing has become as poor as your eyesight!” Snapped Smaller impatiently. “I said, how long before Bluestar appoints a new deputy?”

One-Eye ignored Smallear’s irritated reply and spoke instead to the other woman. “Dappletail, do you remember the day many years ago when Bluestar herself was appointed deputy?”

Dappletail nodded earnestly. “Oh, yes! It was not long after she lost her kits.”

“She’ll not be happy to be appointing a new deputy/” Smallear observed. “Redtail served her long and well. But she’ll need to make up her mind quickly. According to Clan custom, the choice has to be made before moonigh after the death of the old deputy.”

“At least this time the choice is obvious.” Said Halftail.

Fire raised his head and looked around the clearing. Who could Halftail mean? To Fire, all the warriors looked worthy of becoming deputy. Perhaps he meant Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw was sitting far off. He faced away from the elders, but his head was angled just enough to hear their conversation.

As Fire wiped the last traces of mouse from his whiskers, Bluestar’s voice called from the Highrock. Redtail’s body was still laying in the clearing below. “A new deputy must be appointed.” She said. “But first, let us give thanks to StarClan for the life of Redtail. Tonight he sits with his fellow warriors among the stars.”

Silence fell as everyone looked up into the sky, which was beginning to darken as evening crept over the forest.  
“And now I shall name ThunderClan’s new deputy.” Bluestar continued. “I say these words before the body of Redtail, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice.”

Fire looked at Tigerclaw. He couldn’t help noticing the hunger in the big warrior’s amber eyes as he stared up at the Highrock.

“Lionheart will be the new deputy of ThunderClan.” Said Bluestar.

Fire was curious to see Tigerclaw’s reaction. But the dark warrior’s face revealed nothing as he moved to congratulate Lionheart with a nudge so hearty it almost pushed the golden-haired man off balance.

“Why didn’t she make Tigerclaw deputy?” Fire whispered to Gray.

“Lionheart has more experience.” Gray murmured back, still looking up at Bluestar.

Bluestar spoke again. “Redtail was also mentor to young Dust. Since there must be no delay in the training of our apprentices, I shall appoint Dust’s new mentor immediately. Darkstripe, you are ready for your first apprentice, so you will continue Dust’s training. You had a fine mentor in Tigerclaw, and I expect you to pass on some of the excellent skills you were taught.”

The warrior swelled with pride as he showed his acceptance with a solemn nod. He strode over to Dust opened his arms in an awkward embrace. Dust accepted respectfully, but his eyes were still dull with grief for his lost mentor.

Bluestar raised her voice. “I shall keep a vigil with Redtail’s body tonight, before we bury him at sunrise.” She jumped down from the Highrock and walked over to sit beside Redtail’s body once more. Many of the Clansfolk joined her, Dust and Smallear among them.

“Should we sit with them too?” FIre suggested. He had to admit the idea didn’t appeal to him much. It had been a busy day and he was beginning to feel tired. All he wanted to do was find somewhere warm and dry to curl up and sleep.

Gray shook his head. “No, only those who were closest to Redtail will share his final night. I’ll show you where we sleep. The apprentices’ tent is over here.”

Fire followed Gray to a thick bush of ferns that lay behind a mossy tree stump.

“All the apprentices share their fresh-kill by this stump.” Gray told him.

“How many apprentices are there?” Fire asked.

“Not as many as usual- just me, you, Raven, Dust and Sand.”

As Gray and Fire settled themselves beside the tree stump, a young girl moved out from the ferns. She had strawberry blonde her, and her cloak was also pale, with darker streaks of fur.

“So here comes the new apprentice!” She said, narrowing her eyes.

“Hello.” Fire said.

The young girl sniffed rudely. “City dweller. Don’t tell me I’m going to have to share a tent with one.”

Fire felt rather taken aback. Since his fight with Longtail, everyone had been quite friendly. Maybe they had just bee distracted by Raven’s news.

“You’ll have to excuse Sand.” Apologized Gray. “She’s not usually this bad-tempered.”

Sand scoffed crossly.

“Hold on, youngsters.” The deep voice of Whitestorm sounded behind the apprentices. “Sand! As my apprentice, I expected you to be a little more welcoming to this newcomer.”

Sand held up her head and looked defiant. “I’m sorry, Whitestorm.” She said, not sounding sorry at all. “I just didn’t expect to be training with a city dweller, that’s all.”

“I’m sure you’ll get used to it Sand.” Said Whitestorm calmly. “Now, it’s getting late, and training starts early tomorrow. You three should get some sleep.” He gave Sand a stern look, and she nodded obediently. As he walked off, she spun around and vanished into the clump of ferns.

Gray touched his arm and guided him into the tent. Inside the sleeping area, the ground was lined with soft moss, and the pale moonlight turned everything a delicate shade of green.

“Where do I sleep?” Fire asked.

“Anywhere, just so long as it’s not near me!” Snarled Sand, who was prodding some moss with her foot.

Gray and Fire exchanged glances, but said nothing. Fire laid down on the surprisingly soft ground. He noticed Gray and Sand were wrapping themselves in the cloaks they wore. Fire wondered when he would get his own.

He was a member of ThunderClan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the Clansfolk wear cloaks or jackets that mirror the cats' pelts. They're made from rabbit or fox fur and dyed different colors.  
> I image that Sam (Smudge) didn't believe that Rusty would actually go, but when he didn't come back for awhile, he told Rusty's family their son had run away but didn't tell them exactly where to.
> 
> Feedback- positive or negative- is always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, Fire, wake up!” Gray’s voice broke into Fire’s dream.

“Training begins at sunrise. Dust and Sand are already up.” Gray added urgently.

Fire stretched sleepily, then remembered: today was his first day of training. He jumped to his feet. His drowsiness evaporated as excitement surged through his veins.

“I’ve just spoken to Lionheart. Raven won’t be training with us till his wound is better. He’ll probably stay in Spottedleaf’s tent for another day or two.” Gray was explaining. “Dust and Sand are on hunting duty. So Lionheart thought you and I could train with him and Tigerclaw this morning. We’d better hurry, though. They’ll be waiting!”

Gray led Fire quickly through the gorse entrance of the camp and up the side of the rock-strewn valley. As they climbed over the crest of the ravine, a cool breeze ruffled their hair. Fat, white clouds raced across the blue sky overhead. Fire felt fierce joy well up inside him he followed Gray down a tree-shaded slope and into a sand hollow.

Tigerclaw and Lionheart were indeed waiting, sitting a few feet apart on the sun-warmed sand.

“In future, I expect you both to be punctual.” Tigerclaw growled.

“Don’t be too severe, Tigerclaw; it was a busy night last night. I expect they were tired.” Lionheart said gently. “You have not yet been assigned a mentor, Fire.” He went on. “For now, Tigerclaw and I will share your training.”

Fire nodded enthusiastically, his head held high, unable to disguise his delight at having two such great warriors as his mentors.

“Come.” Tigerclaw said impatiently. “Today we are going to show you the edges of our territory, so that you know where you will be hunting and what boundaries you need to protect. Gray, it won’t do you any harm to remind yourself of the Clan’s outer limits.”

Without another word, Tigerclaw climbed out of the sandy hollow. Lionheart nodded to Gray and they took off with equal speed. Fire scrambled after them, his footing slipping on the soft sand.

The trees were thick in this part of the forest, birch and ash trees overshadowed by mighty oaks. The ground was carpeted with crisp dead leaves that rustled beneath their feet.

“There is a path used by city dwellers here.” Murmured Lionheart. “Can you sense it, Fire?”

Fire tried to concentrate. He tried to envision it in his mind. “Someone has walked their dog along here, but they are gone now.”

“Good.” Lionheart said. “Do you think it is safe to cross?”

“Yes.”

Tigerclaw nodded, and the four moved from the ferns and crossed the sharp stones of the narrow path.

The trees beyond were pine. They grew tall and straight, row after row. It was easy to walk silently here. The ground was thick with layers of dead needles. There was no undergrowth or shadows to hide in here, and Fire sensed tension in the others as they stalked between the tree trunks.

“People put these trees here.” Tigerclaw said. “They cut them down with foul-smelling creatures, which spew enough fumes to make a child go blind. They they take the fallen trees to the Treecut place near here.”

Fire stopped and listened for the roar of the bulldozer, which he knew they were talking about.

“The Treecut place will be silent for a few moons more, until the time of greenleaf.” Gray explained.

They walked through the pine forest.

“The city lies in that direction.” Tigerclaw waved his large hand to one side. “I can sense it from here. Today, however, we will head the other way.”

Eventually they reached another path that marked the far edge of the pine forest. They quickly crossed over into the safe bushes of the oak woods beyond.

We’re approaching RiverClan territory.” Gray whispered. “The Sunningrocks are over there.” He pointed to a treeless mound of boulders.

Fire felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. This was where Redtail had been slain.

Lionheart stopped by a flat gray rock. “This is the boundary between ThunderClan and RiverClan territory. RiverClan rules the hunting grounds beside the great river.” He said.

“Can you sense RiverClan?” Tigerclaw growled beside him. “Remember that feeling well. It will be the strongest at the boundary, because their warriors will have patrolled the trees along here.” With these words, the dark man lifted his head again.

‘Well follow this boundary line, as it leads straight to Fourtrees.” Lionheart said.

He set off quickly, away from the Sunningrocks, followed by Tigerclaw. Gray and Fire trotted after them.

‘What is Fourtrees?” Fire panted.

“It is where the territories of all four Clans meet.” Replied Gray. “There are four great oaks there, as old as the Clans-”

“Be quiet!” Tigerclaw ordered. “Don’t forget how close we are to enemy territory.”

The two apprentices fell silent and FIre concentrated on walking silently. They crossed a shallow stream, keeping their clothes dry by leaping from boulder to boulder.

By the time they reached Fourtrees, Fire was feeling completely out of breath and his feet ached. He wasn’t used to traveling so far so fast. He was quite relieved when Lionheart and Tigerclaw led them out of the thick woods and stopped at the brow of a bush-covered slope.

It was sunhigh now. The clouds had cleared, and the wind had dropped. Below, in the dazzling sunlight, stood four enormous oaks, their dark green crowns reaching almost to the top of the steep slope.

“As Gray told you, this is Fourtrees, where the territories of all four Clans meet.” Lionheart said to Fire. “WindClan governs the high ground ahead of us, where the sun sets.”

“And ShadowClan holds power over there, in the darkest part of the forest.” Gray added, flicking his head sideways. “The elders say that the cold winds from the north blow over the ShadowClan people and chill their hearts.”

“So many Clans!” Fire exclaimed.

“You see now why prey is so precious.” Lionheart said. “Why we must fight to protect what little we have.”

“But that seems foolish! Why can’t the Clans work together and share their hunting grounds, instead of fighting each other?” Fire suggested boldly.

A shocked silence greeted his words.

Tigerclaw was the first to reply. “That is treacherous thinking, city dweller.” He snapped.

“Don’t be too fierce, Tigerclaw.” Lionheart warned. “The ways of the Clans are new to this apprentice.” he looked at Fire. “You speak from your heart, young Fire. This will make you a stronger warrior one day.”

Tigerclaw growled. “Or it might make him give in to city dweller weakness right at the moment of attack.”

Lionheart glanced briefly at Tigerclaw before he continued. “The four Clans do come together peacefully, in a Gathering each moon. Fourtrees is where we meet. The truce lasts for as long as the moon is at its fullest.”

“Then there must be a meeting very soon?” Fire suggested, remembering how bright the moonlight had been the night before.

“Indeed there is!” Lionheart answered, sounding impressed. “Tonight, in fact. The Gatherings are very important because they allow the Clans to come together in peace for one night. But you must understand that longer alliances bring more trouble than they’re worth.”

“It is our Clan loyalty that makes us strong.” Tigerclaw said in agreement. “If we weaken that loyalty, we weaken our chances of survival.”

Fire nodded. “I understand.” He said.

“Come on.” Said Lionheart. “Let’s keep moving.”

They walked along the ridge of the valley where Fourtrees stood. Now they were heading away from the sun as it began to sink in the afternoon sky. They crossed the stream at a place where it was narrow enough to leap over in one jump.

Fire felt a strange feeling in his stomach. “I think I sense another Clan.”

“ShadowClan.” Tigerclaw answered grimly. “We are traveling along their border. Keep your wits about you, Fire. There’s a ShadowClan patrol is in the area.”

As Fire nodded, he heard a new sound and recognized it as the roar of a car.

“You hear it?” Lionheart said.

Fire peered through the trees ahead. They seemed to be getting thinner, letting in a broad band of sunlight. “Are we at the edge of the woods?” He asked. Then he stopped and took a deep breath.

“This is the Thunderpath.” Said Tigerclaw.

Fire followed as Lionheart led them toward the edge of the forest. Fire could see a gray path like a river, cutting its way through the forest. The hard gray stone stretched ahead of him. Fire recognized it as a road.

The branches on either side of the Thunderpath flapped madly as a monster sped by.

“Scary, isn’t it?” Gray remarked. “But at least it helps to keep ShadowClan warriors from crossing into our territory. The Thunderpath runs for many lengths along our boundary line. And don’t worry; those monsters never leave the Thunderpath. You’ll be fine as long as you don’t go too near.”

“It’s time we returned to camp.” Said Lionheart. “You have seen all our boundaries now. But we’ll avoid Snakerocks, even though the way around is longer. An untrained apprentice would be easy prey for an adder, and I expect you are getting tired, Fire.”

Fire couldn’t help feeling relieved at the thought of returning to the camp. His head was spinning with all the new sighs, and Lionheart was right: he was tired and hungry. He fell in behind Gray as the cats turned away from the Thunderpath and headed back into the forest.

 

Fire made his way through the gorse entrance into the ThunderClan camp. Fresh-kill was waiting for them. Fire and Gray took their share from the pile that lay in a shady part of the clearing and carried it to the tree stump outside their quarters.

Dust and Sand were already there, munching hungrily.

“Hi, there, city dweller.” Dust said, narrowing his eyes scornfully at Fire. “Enjoy the food we caught for you.”

“Who knows, you might even learn to catch your own one day!” Sand sneered.

“Are you two still on hunting duty?” Gray asked innocently. “Never mind. We’ve been patrolling our territory borders. You’ll be glad to know all is safe.”

“I’m sure the other Clans were terrified when they sensed you two coming!” Dust shouted.

“They didn’t even dare show their faces.” Gray retorted, unable to hide his anger.

“Well, we’ll ask them tonight when we see them at the Clan Gathering.” Sand said.

“Are you going?” Fire blurted out.

“Of course.” Dust replied. “It’s a great honor, you know. But don’t worry; we’ll tell you all about it in the morning.”

Gray ignored Dust’s gloating and started eating his food. Fire was hungry too, and sat down to eat. He couldn’t help feeling a twinge of envy that Dust and Sand were actually going to meet the other Clans tonight.

A loud call from Bluestar made Fire look up. He watched several of the Clan warriors and elders gather in the clearing. It was time for the Clan party to leave for the Gathering. Dust and Sand leapt to their feet and strode off to join the other cats.

“Bye, you two.” Sand called over her shoulder. “Have a nice, quiet evening!”

The assembled Clansfolk stalked out of the camp entrance in single file, with Bluestar at the head. Her cloak glowed like silver in the moonlight. She looked calm and confident as she led her Clan to the brief truce between old enemies.

“Have you ever been to a Gathering?” Fire asked Gray wistfully.

“Not yet.” Gray replied. “But it won’t be long now; just you wait. All the apprentices get to go sometime.”

The two apprentices ate the rest of their meal in silence. When they had finished, both stood and pushed their way into their hut. They settled down in their makeshift beds and quickly fell asleep.

 

The following morning, Gray and Fire arrived early at the sandy hollow. They had crept out before Sand and Dust woke. Fire had been eager to hear about the Gathering, but Gray had dragged him away. 

“You’ll hear all about it later, if I know those two.” He had said.

It promised to be another warm day. And this time Raven came to join them. Thanks to Spottedleaf, his wound was healing well.

Gray played around, throwing up a wad of moss then jumping up to catch it. Fire watched, amused. Raven sat quietly at one side of the hollow, looking tense and unhappy.

“Cheer up, Raven!” Gray called. “I know you don’t like training, but you’re not usually this miserable!”

“I suppose I’m just worried about my shoulder getting hurt again.” Raven said hastily.

At that moment, Tigerclaw emerged from the bushes, closely followed by Lionheart.

“Warriors should suffer their pain silently.” Tigerclaw growled. He looked Raven straight in the eye. “You need to learn to hold your tongue.”

Raven flinched and dropped his eyes to the ground.

“Tigerclaw’s a bit grumpy today.” Gray whispered to Fire.

Lionheart glanced at his apprentice. “Today we are going to practice stalking. Now, there is a big difference between creeping up on a rabbit and creeping up on a mouse. Can any of you tell me why?”  
Fire had no idea, and Raven seemed to have taken Tigerclaw’s comment to heart.

“Come on!” Tigerclaw snorted impatiently.

It was Gray who answered. “Because a rabbit will smell you before it sees you, but a mouse will feel your footsteps through the ground before it even smells you.”

“Exactly, Gray! So what must you bear in mind when hunting mice?”

“Step lightly?” Fire suggested.

Lionheart looked approvingly at him. “Quite right, Fire. You must take all your weight on your toes, so you make less impact on the forest floor. Let’s try it!”

Fire watched as Gray and Raven immediately bend their knees and balanced on their toes.

“Nicely done, Gray!” Lionheart said as the two apprentices began to move forward stealthily.

“Keep you head low, Raven! You look like a weasel!” Tigerclaw spat. 

“Now you try it, Fire.”

Fire crouched down and began to creep across the forest floor. He felt himself fall instinctively into the right position and stepped forward, as silently and lightly as he could.

“Well, it’s obvious you’ve known nothing but softness!” Tigerclaw growled. “You stalk like a lumbering city dweller! Do you think dinner is going to come and lie down in a bowl for you, just waiting to be eaten?”

Fire stood up quickly, a little taken aback by Tigerclaw’s harsh words. He listened carefully to the warrior.

“His pace and forward movement will come later, but his sneaking crouch is perfectly balanced.” Lionheart pointed out mildly.

“Which is better than Raven, I suppose.” Tigerclaw complained. He cast a scornful look at the dark boy. “Even after two years of training, you’re still putting all your weight on your left side.”

Raven looked even more dejected, and Fire couldn’t stop himself from opening his mouth. “His injury is bothering him, that’s all!”

Tigerclaw whipped his head around and glared at Fire. “Injuries are a fact of life. He should be able to adapt. Even you, Fire, have already started to catch on. If Raven picked up things as quickly as you, he’d be a credit to me instead of an embarrassment. Imagine being shown up by a city dweller.” He spat angrily at his apprentice.

Fire looked down at the ground, not able to meet Raven’s eyes.

“Well, I’m more lopsided than a one-legged badger.” Gray said, breaking off from his careful stalking to stagger comically across the clearing. “I think I’ll have to settle for hunting stupid mice. They won’t stand a chance.”

“Concentrate, Gray. This is no time for your jokes.” Lionheart said sternly. “Perhaps you might focus your mind better if you try out your stalking for real.”

All three apprentices looked up brightly.

“I want each one of you to try catching real prey.” Lionheart said. “Raven, you look beside the Owltree. Gray, there might be something in that big bramble patch over there. And you, Fire, follow the rabbit track over that rise; you’ll find the dry bed of a winter stream. Besides, it’s about time we gave you these.”

Lionheart nodded to Tigerclaw who, with a scoff, backed off to disappear into the undergrowth. When he came back, he held two spears in his hands.

Both were fashioned the same way, with a strong stick for a grip and a sharpened bone as the blade, tied together by thick vines.

Gray and Fire exchanged looks, Gray excited, Fire startled.

Raven, with a hint of excited energy, extracted a short sword from a belt under his night black cloak.

The three apprentices rushed off.

With the adrenaline pounding in his veins, Fire crept slowly up over the ruse. Sure enough, a streambed cut through the trees ahead of him.

Fire crept quietly down the bank and crouched on its sandy floor. Every sense felt on fire with tension. Silently he scanned the empty stream for signs of life. He watched for any tiny movement, trying to sense any life.

Then he heard the mouse. He could hear it squeaking. Wild energy surged through him, but he remained motionless, trying desperately to pinpoint the prey.

A flash of brown caught his eye. The creature was scrambling through the long grass that draped the edges of the stream. Fire shifted closer, remembering to keep on his toes until he was within striking distance. 

He slowly raised the spear over his head, then sprang, kicking up sand as he rushed forward.

The mouse raced away. But Fire was quicker. He killed it with a stab through the lower back.

Fire carefully lifted the warm body into his hands and returned with his head held high to the hollow where Tigerclaw and Lionheart waited. He had made his first kill. He was a true ThunderClan apprentice now.


	6. Chapter 6

Early-morning sunlight streamed down onto the forest floor as Fire roamed in search of prey.

Two years had passed since he’d first began his training. Since he’d first wandered into those woods. He felt at ease in this environment now. His senses had been awakened and educated in the ways of the woods.

Fire paused to take a deep breath, trying to feel for the cold blind things that moved within the earth. A city dweller walked here recently. Now that greenleaf was fully here, leaves were thick on the branches and tiny creatures were busy beneath the carpet of leaf mold.

Fire made a lean, strong shape as he moved silently through the trees, all his senses alert for the trail that would end in a swift kill. The blazing orange cloak he had been given many months ago shone like fire in the sunlight.

Today he had been set his first solo task. He was determined to do well, even if his task was only to bring back fresh-kill for the Clan.

He headed for the stream that he had crossed on that first trek through the ThunderClan hunting grounds. It gurgled and spattered as it ran downhill over the smooth, round pebbles. Fire paused briefly to lap at the cold, clear water, then lifted his head and tried again to sense any prey.

He sensed a water vole busy about its nest.

A moment later he saw the vole. The fat brown body was darting back and forth along the bank as it gathered grass stalks. Fire’s mouth watered in anticipation. His last meal had been many hours ago, but he dared not hunt for himself until the Clan had been fed. He remembered the words repeated by Lionheart and Tigerclaw time and time again.

“The Clan must be fed first.”

Dropping into a crouch, Fire began to stalk the little creature. His orange cloak brushed against the damp grass. He crept closer, his eyes never leaving his prey. Almost there. Another moment and he would be near enough to spring.

There was a loud rustle in the ferns behind him. The water vole’s ears twitched and it disappeared down a hole in the bank.

Fire felt the hairs on the back of his beck rise. Whatever had ruined his first good chance of catching prey would have to pay.

He knew it was another person, but he couldn’t identify what Clan it belonged to.

He doubled back in a wide circle. He heard the undergrowth rustle again. It was louder now, off to one side. Fire edged closer. He could see the ferns moving, but the fronds still hid the enemy from view. A twig snapped with a sharp cracking noise. Fire raised his hunting knife.

He leaped for the trunk of an ash and climbed swiftly and silently up to an overhanging branch. Below him the invisible warrior came closer, and closer still. Fire held his breath, judging his moment as the ferns were pushed aside and a large grayish shape emerged.

A battle cry rumbled in Fire’s throat. Knife out, he launched himself at the enemy and landed squarely on a set of muscular shoulders. He dug in hard, gripping with his nails, ready to deal a powerful blow with the knife.

“Wa-ah? What's that?” The body below him show straight up in the air, carrying him with it.

“Uh! Gray?” Fire recognized the astonished voice.

“Ambush!” Gray spat, falling to the ground and rolling over in an attempt to dislodge his attacker.

Fire rolled with him, squashed beneath Gray’s heavier body. “It’s me- Fire!” He shouted as he struggled to pull free and put away his knife. Rolling away, he sprang to his feet. “Gray! It’s me.” He repeated. “I thought you were an enemy warrior!”

Gray rose to his feet. He winced and shook himself. “It felt like it!” He grumbled, rotating his shoulder.

“Sorry.” Fire mumbled. “But what was I supposed to think, with you creeping up on me like that?”

“Creeping up!” Gray’s eyes were round with indignation. “That was my best stealth crouch.”

“Stealth! You still stalk like a lopsided badger!” Fire teased.

Gray gave a bark of delight. “I’ll show you lopsided!”

The two boys leaped at each other and began rolling over and over in a play-fight.

They both managed to get in a few playful smacks before Gray overpowered him and held him down. Fire let his body go limp.

“You give up too easily” Gray said, loosening his grip. As he did so, Fire sprang to his feet, firing Gray off him and into the undergrowth.  
Fire leaped after him and pinned him to the ground. “Surprise is the warrior’s greatest weapon.” He crowed. He jumped off Gray.

Gray seemed unbothered. “So how are you getting on with your task?” He asked.

Fire shrugged. “I was doing just fine until you came along! I was about to catch a vole when your noisy trampling frightening it off.”

“Oh, sorry.” Gray said.

Fire looked at his crestfallen friend. “That’s okay. You didn’t know.” He said. “Anway, shouldn’t you be heading to meet the patrol on the WindClan border? I thought you had to give them a message from Bluestar.”

“Yeah, but there’s plenty of time. I was going to do a little hunting first. I’m starving!”

“Me too. But I’ve got to hunt for the Clan before I can hunt for myself.”

“I bet Dust and Sand used to swallow a shrew or two when they were on hunting duty.” gray snorted.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they did, but this is my first solo assignment.”

“And you want to do it right; I know.” Gray sighed.

“What is the message from Bluestar, anyway?” Fire asked.

"She wants the patrol to wait at the Great Sycamore until she joins them at sunhigh. Seems that some ShadowClan people have been prowling around. Bluestar wants to check things out.”

“You’d best get going then.” Fire reminded him.

“The WindClan hunting grounds aren’t too far from here. There’s plenty of time.” Gray answered confidently. “And I suppose I should help out after losing you that vole.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Fire said. “I’ll find another. It’s such a warm day, there should be quite a few out and about.”

“True. But you still have to catch them.” Gray said. “You know, that could take you until way past sunhigh, maybe even until sunset.”

Fire nodded without enthusiasm as he belly gave a rumble. He would probably have to make three or four hunting trips before he had caught enough prey. The stars would be high in the sky before he got a chance to eat.

Gray ran a hand through his hair. “Come on; I’ll help you get started. I owe you that, at least. We should be able to catch a couple of voles before I have to get going.”

Fire followed Gray upstream, glad of the company and help.

He suddenly paused. “I sense something.” He said.

Gray stopped and raised his head. “Fox. Yeah, I could feel it earlier.” He swiveled his head to look across the stream at the bushes in the woods beyond. “Look!” He whispered.

Fire looked. He saw something red and thick-haired moving among the bushes. It stepped into a clearing in the undergrowth and Fire saw a low body, glinting red in the dappled sunlight. Its tail was heavily furred and it had a long, narrow snout.

“We must warn the nursery caretakers that a fox has strayed into our territory. Foxes are as bad as badgers hen it comes to killing babies. Bluestar will probably wanna send some warriors to deal with it. If we try to catch it, we might scare it towards the camp.”

The fox had not noticed them, so the two apprentices continued along the stream.

“What’s a badger like.” Fire asked as the prowled along, senses pricked for prey.

“They’re bad tempered, lumbering pests. They’re less likely to raid the nursery than a fox, but they have a vicious bite and really thick skin. How do you think Halftail earned his name?” A badger ripped up his cloak to shreds, and he never got a new one.”

“Why not?”

“Two prideful. These cloaks, we get them when we become warriors. They are thick, to protect us, and warm for the winter.”

Fire nodded in understanding.

As Fire had predicted, hunting was good that day. Before long, Gray had stabbed through a mouse and Fire was able to catch a thrush. He quickly took its life. No time to practice killing techniques today; there were too many hungry mouths waiting back at camp. Fire dug up a hole and dropped the prey in so it would be safe from predators until he came back for it.

Suddenly a squirrel broke cover.

Fire burst into action. “After it!” He called, pelting at full stretch over the springy woodland floor with Gray at his heels.

They slid to a halt as the squirrel scampered upward into a birch.

 

“Lost it!” Gray growled in disappointment.

Panting, the two boys stopped to catch their breath. The acrid stench that hit them surprised them.

“The Thunderpath.” Fire said. “I didn’t realize we’d come so far.”

The two boys edged forward to peer out of the forest at the great, dark path. It was the first time they had been here alone. A trail of noisy creatures growled along the hard surface, their dead eyes staring straight ahead.

“Have you ever been across the Thunderpath?” Fire asked.

Gray shook his head.

Fire took a step out of the forest. A border of oily grass lay between the trees and the Thunderpath. He crept slowly out onto it, and then shrank back as a monster hurtled past.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Gray said.

Fire didn’t reply. He waited until there were no monsters in sight. Then he edged forward again, across the grass, right to the edge of the path. Cautiously, he reached out a foot to touch it. It felt warm, heated by the sun. He looked up, staring across the Thunderpath. Was that a pair of eyes glinting out of the forest on the other side?

“Fire!” Gray’s voice made Fire jump, just as a huge monster roared past. The wind from it blew at his hair and cloak, making it flap. Fire turned and ran as fast as he could back into the safety of the forest.

“You idiot!” Gray spat. “What were you doing?”

“I just wanted to see it.” Fire muttered.

“Come on.” Gray hissed. “Let’s get out of here!”

Fire followed Gray as he went back into the forest. Once they were a safe distance from the Thunderpath, Gray stopped to catch his breath.  
Fire leaned against a tree. “I think I saw a ShadowClan warrior.” He said. “In the forest on the other side of the Thunderpath.”

“A ShadowClan warrior!” Gray echoed, his eyes wide. “Really?”

“I’m pretty sure.”

“Well, it’s a good thing that monster came past when it did.” gray retorted. “Where there’s one ShadowClan warrior, there’s more, and we’re no match for them yet. We’d better get out of here.” He looked up at the sun, which was almost directly overhead. “I’d better get a move on if I want to meet that patrol on time.” He said. “See you later.” He disappeared into the undergrowth.

Fire watched him go. He envied Gray, wishing he were off to join a warrior patrol. But at least he’d have something to tell Dust and Sand when he returned to camp. Today he had seen his first ShadowClan warrior.

Fire retraced his steps and headed back toward the stream. He thought of those eyes burning from the darkness of the ShadowClan territory.

He sensed a stranger.

His natural instinct told him it was a female, not young and definitely not from ThunderClan. He could tell she was tired, hungry and sick.

Dropping low, Fire moved forward, heading toward where he could feel her. Then he paused in puzzlement. The feeling was fainter now.

Suddenly, with a lightning movement, a snarling creature burst from the bushes behind him.

Fire screeched in shock as the woman slammed into him, knocking him sideways. One heavy hand clamped down onto his shoulder, and the other had an iron grip on the back of his neck.

He forced himself to go limp, relaxing his muscles as if in submission, and let out a pretend shout of alarm.

The woman opened her mouth to give a triumphant shout. “Ah, a puny apprentice. Easy prey for Yellowfang.”

He felt her hand move. Fire surged upward with all the strength in his powerful young body. The woman gave a snarl of surprise as she was thrown clear. She tumbled backward into a gorse bush.

Fire shook himself. “Not such easy prey, huh?”

Yellowfang tore herself free from the clinging branches. “Not bad, young apprentice.” She spat back. “But you’ll need to do a lot better!”

Fire blinked when he saw his opponent clearly for the first time. The woman had a broad, flat face and round orange eyes. Her dark gray hair was long and matted, matching her dark cloak which was torn and ragged.

Fire stood his ground. He puffed out his chest and glared a challenge into the intruder’s face. “You’re in ThunderClan hunting ground. Move on!”

‘Who’s going to make me?” Yellowfang growled. “I will hunt. Then I will leave. Or maybe I’ll just stay awhile.”

“Enough talk.” Fire spat, feeling the stir of ancient spirits deep inside him. There was no trace of the city boy in him now. His warrior blood was up. He was itching to fight, to defend his territory and protect his Clan.

Yellowfang seemed to sense the change in him. Her fierce orange eyes sparked with new respect. Dipping her head and breaking eye contact, she started to back off. “No need to be hasty, now.” She said in a silky tone.

Fire wasn’t fooled by her trickery. Knife out and cloak shaken to puff up, he leaped forward, ringing out a war cry.

With a hiss of rage the woman responded. Snarling, young and old locked together. They rolled over and over, blades flashing. Fire fought to get a grip. But the woman was using her cloak to guard herself, and he couldn’t catch on the clumpy pelt.

Yellowfang reared back tall, looking big.

Fire sensed Yellowfang’s fist lunging toward him. He leaned backward, just in time.

Instinctively Fire lashed out with a backhand. His hand caught the side of Yellowfang’s head. The force of it sent shock waves up his forearm.

Stunned, Yellowfang dropped back. She shook her head to clear it.  
In the single heartbeat before the woman recovered, Fire saw his chance. He threw himself forward, crouching low and clamping onto Yellowfang’s leg, digging his knife into her calf. 

Yellowfang screamed in agony and tried to kick him off.

She managed to get him off and crouched, wobbling on her bleeding leg, and ready for a fresh attack. Her breath seemed to wheeze from her foul-smelling lungs. Up close, he message of desperation and weakness, and the arching void of the woman’s hunger, was almost painful.

Something stirred inside him, a feeling he didn’t want: pity. He tried not to dwell on this instinct- he knew his loyalty must be to his Clan- but he couldn’t shake free of it.

Yellowfang lunged forward and Fire jerked instantly back into aggression. The woman tried to reach up onto his shoulders and get a grip, but this time she was hampered by her wounded leg.

That didn’t stop her from forcing him to the ground.

He twisted nimbly to avoid Yellowfang’s thrashing legs. Over and over they rolled.

Moments later they broke apart. Fire was gasping for breath now. But he sensed that Yellowfang was weakening. The woman was badly wounded, and her legs could barely support her.

“Had enough yet?” Fire growled. In the intruder gave way, he’d let her go with just a warning.

“Never!” Yellowfang snapped. But her injured leg gave way and she slipped to the ground. She tried to get up and failed. Her eyes were dull as she growled at Fire. “if I weren’t so hungry and tired, I’d have shredded you. Finish me off. I won’t stop you.”

Fire hesitated. He’d never killed another person before. Perhaps, in the heat of battle, he would, but a mercy killing, in cold blood? This was different.

“What are you waiting for?” Yellowfang taunted. “You’re dithering like a city dweller!”

Fire smarted at the woman’s words. Could she sense who he was? After all this time?

“I’m an apprentice warrior of ThunderClan!” He snapped.

Yellowfang narrowed her eyes. She’d seen Fire flinch at her word and knew she’d hit a nerve. “Ha.” She snorted. “Don’t tell me ThunderClan is so desperate they have to recruit city dwellers now?”

“ThunderClan is not desperate!” Fire shouted.

“Prove it then! Act like a warrior and finish me off. You’ll be doing me a favor.”

Fire stared at her. He would not be goaded into killing this miserable creature. He felt his muscles relax as curiously pricked him. How had a Clan dweller gotten in such a state? ThunderClan elders were looked after better than kids! “You seem in an awful hurry to die.” He said.

“Yeah? Well, that’s my business.” Yellowfang snapped. ‘What’s your problem, boy? Are you trying to talk me to death?”

Her words were brave, but Fire could sense the hunger and sickness that were coming off the woman in waves. She was going to die anyway if she didn’t eat soon. And since she could hardly hunt for herself, perhaps he should kill her now. The two looked at each other, uncertainty in both their gazes.

“Wait here.” Fire ordered at last.

Yellowfang seemed to deflate. “Are you kidding, boy/ I’m going nowhere.” She grunted, limping painfully toward a patch of soft heather. She flopped down.

Fire glanced briefly over his shoulder at her and kissed quietly in exasperation before heading for the trees.

As he padded silently through the ferns, he caught the sour reek of a long-dead rat. He heard the scratching of insects beneath bark, the rustle of furry things scurrying over leaves. His first thought had been to do and dig up the thrush he had killed earlier, but that would take too long.

Maybe he should go and scoop up the rat carcass. Easy meat, but a starving woman needed fresh-kill. Only when times were very hard would a warrior eat crow food.

Just then he paused, sensing a young rabbit ahead. A few more steps and he saw it. Crouching down, he stalked the creature. He was barely a foot away before it detected him. By then it was too late. The white bobtail darting away sent the thrill of the chase surging through Fire’s veins. A rush of speed, a flash of a knife, and he had it.

The body dropped dead as he finished it off.

Yellowfang looked up tiredly as Fire dropped the rabbit on the ground beside her. ‘Well, hello again, boy! I thought you’d gone to fetch your little warrior friends.”

“Yeah? Well, I might still do that.” Fire growled, shoving the rabbit towards her. “Look, if you don’t want this…”

“Ah- no.” Yellowfang said hastily. “I do want it.”

Fire watched the woman rip open the rabbit and start to swallow it down, raw. He was surprised she didn’t ask him to at least make her a fire. 

A few minutes later, Yellowfang gave a huge sigh and flopped onto her side. “First fresh-kill I’ve had for days.” She licked her lips and settled back down.

Then he was aware of someone approaching. He could sense soft footsteps on the leaf litter and the sound of a cloak swishing through branches. The feeling they gave him was familiar. These were ThunderClan warriors, confident enough in their own territory not to care about the noise they made.

Yellowfang growled in defiance at the approaching footsteps, but Fire could sense her panic. The woman struggled to her feet. “So long. Thanks for the meal.” She tried to limp away on one leg and then winced in pain. “This leg stiffened up while I’ve been resting.”

Now it was too late for her to run. Silent shadows slipped out of the trees, and in a heartbeat the ThunderClan patrol had encircled Fire and Yellowfang. Fire recognized them: Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, Willowpelt and Bluestar, all of them lean and hard-muscled.

Gray followed close behind. He emerged from the bushes to and stood beside the warrior patrol.

Fire said a hasty greeting to his Clan. But only Gray returned it. “Hi, Fire!” He called out.

“Silence!” Tigerclaw growled.

Fire glanced at Yellowfang and groaned inwardly.

“Fire?” Bluestar’s question was cool and measured. “What have we here? An enemy warrior- and recently fed.” Her eyes burned into him, and Fire dropped his head.

“She was weak and hungry…” He began.

“So her hunger was so bad it had to come before that of your own Clan?” Bluestar went on. “I assume that you have a very good reason for this.”

Fire was not fooled by the leader’s soft tone. Bluestar was furious.

Before he could speak, Tigerclaw did. “City dweller.”

Bluestar ignored Tigerclaw and looked instead at Yellowfang. 

Suddenly, she looked surprised. “Well, well, Fire! It seems you have captured us a ShadowClan cat. And one I know well. You are ShadowClan’s healer, aren’t you?” She said to Yellowfang. “What are you doing so far into ThunderClan territory?”

“I was the ShadowClan healer. Now I choose to travel alone.” Yellowfang said.

“Yellowfang!” Tigerclaw said mockingly. “It looks like you have fallen on hard times if you can be beaten by an apprentice!”

Now Darkstripe spoke. “This old bat is no use to us. Let’s kill her now. As for this city dweller, he has broken the warrior code by feeding an enemy warrior. He should be punished.”

“Stay back, Darkstripe.” Bluestar said calmly. “All the Clans speak of Yellowfang’s bravery and wisdom. It may help us to hear what she has to say. Come; we’ll take her back to camp. Then we’ll decide what to do with her- and with Fire. Can you walk?” She asked Yellowfang. “Or do you need help?”

“I’ve still got one good leg.” The grizzled woman snapped back, limping forward.

Fire saw that Yellowfang’s eyes were glazed with pain, but she seemed determined not to show any weakness. He noticed a look of respect flicker across Bluestar’s face before the ThunderClan leader turned and slowly led the way through the trees. The other warriors took up positions on either side of Yellowfang and the patrol moved off, carefully keeping pace with their lame prisoner.

Fire and Gray fell in step together at the back of the group.

“Have you heard of Yellowfang?” Fire said to Gray.

“A bit. Apparently she was a warrior before she became a healer, which is unusual. I can’t imagine her as a loner, though. She has lived her whole life in ShadowClan.”

“What’s a loner?”

Gray glanced at him. “ Something that isn’t part of a Clan, but also isn’t a city dweller. Tigerclaw says they are untrustworthy and selfish. They often live around cities, but never in them and hunt like we do.”

“I might end up as a loner once Bluestar has finished with me.” Fire said.

“Bluestar is very fair.” Gray reassured him. “She won’t throw you out. She certainly seems pleased to have such an important ShadowClan member as a prisoner. I’m sure she’s not going to make a fuss about you feeding the poor crow.”

“But everyone keeps moaning about prey being scarce.” Fire said.

“Well, yeah.” Gray said.

As the patrol passed the sentries who guarded the camp entrance, the rest of ThunderClan came running to welcome their warriors home.

They peered curiously at Yellowfang as she was led into the camp. Some of the elders recognized the old woman. Words spread quickly through the Clan that this was ShadowClan’s healer, and a steady jeering hum rose up around them.

Yellowfang seemed deaf to the taunts. Fire couldn’t help admiring the way she limped with dignity through the corridor of stares and insults. He knew she was in a great deal of pain, and hungry in spite of the rabbit he had caught for her.

When the patrol reached the Highrock, Bluestar nodded toward the dusty ground in front of it. Yellowfang followed the ThunderClan leader’s silent command, sinking gratefully onto the earth. Still ignoring the hostile stares around her, she adjusted her wounded leg.

Fire noticed Spottedlef emerge from her corner. She must have sensed the presence of someone injured in the camp. He watched the crowd part to let the young healer through.

Yellowfang glared at Spottedleaf. “I know how to take care of my own wounds. I don’t need your help.”

Spottedleaf said nothing but nodded respectfully and stepped back.  
Some of the Clansfolk had been out hunting, and fresh-kill was brought for the returning warriors to eat. They each took some food and carried it away to the nettle patch to eat it. Then the other Clansfolk crowded forward to take their own share.

Fire paced hungrily around the clearing and watched as the people sat in their usual groups, chewing and gulping. He longed for a morsel, but didn’t dare take anything from the pile.

He paused beside the Highrock where Bluestar was sharing words with Tigerclaw. Uncertain, Fire looked to his leader for a signal that he was allowed to eat. But the woman was busy murmuring in low tones. Fire wondered if they were talking about him. Desperate to know his fate, he strained to hear what they were saying.

Tigerclaw’s shout sounded impatient. “It’s just too dangerous to bring an enemy warrior into the heart of ThunderClan! Now that she knows the camp, even the youngest ShadowClan child will hear of it. We will have to move.”

“Calm down, Tigerclaw.” Bluestar said. “Why should we move? Yellowfang says that she is traveling alone now. There is no reason for ShadowClan to hear of it.”

“Do you really believe that? What on earth was that foolish city dweller thinking?” Tigerclaw spat.

“But think for a moment, Tigerclaw.” Bluestar said. “Why would the ShadowClan healer choose to leave her Clan? You seem to be afraid that Yellowfang will share our Clan secrets with ShadowClan, but have you thought about how many ShadowClan secrets she might share with us?”

Fire could see Tigerclaw visibly relax. The warrior nodded briefly, and then stalked off to take his share of the fresh-kill.

Bluestar remained where she was. She looked out across the clearing, where some of the younger children were fighting and tumbling playfully in the dust. Then she began to walk toward Fire. His heart lurched. What was she going to say?

But Bluestar walked straight past him. She did not even glance at him; her eyes were clouded with unknown distant thoughts. “Frostfur!” She called out as she approached the nursery.

A woman with a pure white cloak and dark blue eyes slipped out of the brambles.

“Yes, Bluestar? What is it?”

“One of our apprentices has seen a fox in the area. Warn the other mothers to guard the nursery carefully. And make sure all the children stay within the camp until our warriors have taken care of it.”

Frostfur nodded. “I will pass on the warning, Bluestar. Thank you.” Then she turned and squeezed back into the nursery.

At last Bluestar strode over to the pile of fresh-kill ad took her share. A plump wood pigeon had been left for her. It had already been roasted by a large bonfire. Fire looked on longingly as she carried it away to eat with the senior warriors.

Finally his hunger drove him forward. Gray was with Raven, wolfing down a small finch beside the tree stump. He saw Fire approach the pile and flicked his hand encouragingly. Fire bent down to take a small wood mouse from the pile.

“Not for you.” Tigerclaw growled, striding up behind him and slapping the mouse from his hands. “You didn’t bring back any prey. The elders will eat your share. Take it to them.”

Fire looked over to Bluestar.

She nodded shortly. “Do as he says.”

Obediently, Fire picked up the mouse and carried it across to Smallear. He wanted nothing more than it shove it in his own mouth. He could almost feel its life energy flooding his young body.With great self-control, he laid the prey down in front of the old man and then backed away politely. He expected no thanks and was offered none.

There would be nothing else for him to eat until he went out hunting again tomorrow.

Fire wandered over to Gray. His friend had eaten his fill and sat with Raven outside the apprentice tent.

Gray saw Fire approach. “Has Bluestar mentioned your punishment yet?” He asked.

“Not yet.” Fire replied gloomily.

Gray narrowed his eyes sympathetically and said nothing.

Bluestar’s call sounded across the clearing. “Let all those old enough to catch their own prey join together for a meeting of our Clan.”

Most of the warriors had finished eating. They lifted themselves gracefully to their feet and walked over to the Highrock, where Bluestar waited to speak.

“Come on.” Gray said. Raven and Fire followed him as he scampered over and nudged his way forward into a good position.

“I’m sure you have all heard about the prisoner we brought back with us today.” Bluestar began. “But there is something else you need to know.” She glanced down at the raddled woman who lay very still beside the Highrock. “Can you hear me from there?” She asked.

“I may be old, but I’m not deaf yet!” Yellowfang spat in reply.

Bluestar ignored the prisoner’s hostile tone and continued. “I’m afraid I have some very grave news. Today I traveled with a patrol into WindClan territory. All we could sense was ShadowClan. And we did not meet a single member of WindClan.”

Her words were met with silence. Fire saw confusion in the faces of the Clansfolk.

“Do you mean ShadowClan has chased them out?” Smallear called.

“We can’t be sure.” Bluestar said. “Certainly the feeling of ShadowClan was everywhere. We found blood, too, and clumps of cloth. There must have been a battle, though we found no bodies from either Clan.”

A shocked yowl rose from the crowd in a single voice. Fire felt the people around him stiffen with shock and fury.

“How can WindClan have been driven out?” One-Eye croaked hoarsely. “ShadowClan is fierce, but WindClan is many. They have lived in the uplands for generations. Why have they been chased out now?” She shook her head anxiously.

“I don’t know the answers to any of your questions.” Bluestar said. “It is well known that ShadowClan has recently appointed a new leader, following the death of Raggedstar. Their new leader, Brokenstar, gave no hint of any threat when we met him at the last Gathering.”

“Perhaps Yellowfang has answers?” Darkstripe snarled. “After all, she is of ShadowClan!”

“I am no traitor! Nothing would make me share the secrets of ShadowClan with a brute like you!” Yellowfang growled, glaring aggressively at Darkstripe. The ThunderClan warrior moved forward, ready for a fight.

“Stop!” Shouted Bluestar.

Darkstripe immediately halted in his tracks.

“That’s enough!” Bluestar growled. “This situation is too serious for us to be fighting among ourselves. ThunderClan must prepare itself.   
From this moonrise onward, warriors will travel in larger groups. Other clan members will remain close to the camp. Patrols will travel the boundary edges more frequently, and all the children must stay in the nursery.”

The people below her nodded in agreement.

Bluestar continued. “Our need for warriors is our greatest obstacle. We shall get around this by speeding up the training of our apprentices. They need to be ready even sooner to fight for our Clan.”

Fire saw Dust and Sand exchange a thrilled glance. Gray was gazing up at Bluestar, his eyes wide with excitement. Raven just shuffled anxiously. The dark apprentice’s wide eyes showed worry rather than excitement.

Bluestar went on. “One young cat has been sharing mentors with Gray and Raven. By teaching him, I shall speed up the training of all three apprentices.” She paused and looked down at her Clan. “I shall take on Fire as my own apprentice.”

Fire opened his eyes wide in amazement.

Beside him, Gray gasped, unable to hide his surprise. “What an honor! It’s been years since Bluestar had an apprentice. Usually she trains only the kids of deputies!”

Then a familiar voice rose from the front of the crowd. It was Tigerclaw. “So Fire is to be rewarded, not punished, for feeding an enemy warrior when he should have been feeding his own Clan?”

“Fire is my apprentice now. I will deal with him.” Bluestar answered. She stared into Tigerclaw’s fierce eyes for a moment before lifting her head to address the whole Clan once more. “Yellowfang will be allowed to stay here until she had recovered. We are warriors, not savages. She is to be treated with respect and courtesy.”

“But the Clan cannot support Yellowfang.” Darkstripe protested. “We have too many mouths to feed already.”

“Yeah!” Gray whispered to Fire. “And some of them are bigger than others!”

“I don’t need anyone to care for me!” Yellowfang spat. “And I’ll split open anyone who tries.”

“Friendly, isn’t she?” Gray murmured.

Fire nodded in agreement. There were muffled voices from the other warriors.

Bluestar ignored the murmuring. “We shall kill two prey with one blow, as it were. Fire, as punishment, it will be your responsibility to care for Yellowfang. You will hunt for her and tend to her wounds.”

“Yes, Bluestar.” Fire said, his head bowed.

Mocking shouts came from Dust and Sand. “Good idea!” Dust said. “Fire had better be good at cracking off ticks!”

“And hunting!” Added Sand. “That sack of bones is going to need feeding up!”

“Enough!” Bluestar interrupted them. “I hope FIre will find no shame in caring for Yellowfang. She is a healer, and she is his elder. For those reasons alone he should respect her!” She shot a sharp glance at Sand and Dust. “And there is no humiliation in caring for another when it they are unable to take care of themselves. The meeting is over. I would like to speak to my senior warriors alone now.” With that, she jumped down from the Highrock and marched toward her hunt.

Lionheart followed her. The other Clansfolk began to move away from the Highrock.

“I’d go and see to Yellowfang, if I were you.” Gray whispered. “She doesn’t look very happy.”

Fire glanced over at the old woman. She was still lying beside the Highrock.

“Well, here goes.” He said. “Wish me luck!”

“You’ll need the whole of StarClan on your side for this one.” Gray answered. “Call out if you need a hand. If she looks like she’s going to have you, I’ll sneak up behind her and whack her on the head with a stiff rabbit.”

Fire laughed and walked off toward Yellowfang. His cheerfulness quickly evaporated as he neared the injured woman.

The old woman was clearly in a terrible mood. “Stop right there, city dweller.”

Fire sighed. It seemed he was in for a fight. He was still hungry and beginning to feel tired. He longed to curl up in a bed of soft moss and wrap himself in his warm cloak. The last thing he wanted was to argue with this pitiful woman. “You can call me what you like.” He said wearily. “I’m just following Bluestar’s orders.”

“You are a city dweller, aren’t you?” Yellowfang wheezed.

“I used to live on the edge of the woods.” Fire replied calmly.

“Your mother is a city dweller? Your father a city dweller?”

“Yes, they are.” Fire looked down at the ground, feeling resentment burn inside him. It was bad enough that members of his own Clan still viewed him as an outsider. He certainly didn’t have to answer this foul-tempered prisoner.

Yellowfang seemed to take his silence as an invitation to go on. “City dweller blood is not the same as warrior blood. Why don’t you run on home to your family now instead of looking after me? It’s humiliating, being fussed over by someone like you!”

Fire’s patience ran out. “You’d still feel humiliated if I were warrior-born. You’d feel ashamed whether I was a precious little girl from your own Clan or a wretched city dweller taking you to the cops.” He growled. “It’s the fact that you need to rely on someone that you find so humiliating!”

Yellowfang stared at him, her orange eyes very wide.

Fire carried on fiercely: “You’re just going to have to get used to being cared for until you are well enough to look after yourself, and spiteful old bone bag!”

He stopped as Yellowfang made a low, harsh, wheezing sound.  
Alarmed, Fire took a step toward her. The woman was trembling all over and her eyes had narrowed.

“Look, I didn’t mean…” He began, before trailing off.

She was laughing.

Fire didn’t know what to do.

“You have spirit, city dweller.” Yellowfang croaked, stopping at last. “Now, I’m tired and my leg hurts. I need sleep and something to put on this wound. Go and find that pretty little healer of yours and ask her for some hers. I think you’ll find a goldenrod poultice would help. And, while you’re at it, I wouldn’t mind a few poppy seeds to chew on. The pain is killing me!”

Stunned by her change of mood, FIre turned quickly and moved off toward Spottedleaf’s tent.

He had never been in this part of the camp before. He walked through the green tunnel of ferns that led into a small grassy clearing. A tall rock stood at one side, split down the middle by a crack wide enough for a person to sleep inside. Out of this opening came Spottedleaf. As usual, she looked bright-eyed and friendly, her dappled cloak gleaming with a hundred shades of amber and brown.

Fire shyly said a greeting, and reeled off Yellowfang’s list of herbs and seeds.

“I’ve got most of those in my hut.” Replied Spottedleaf. “I’ll fetch some marigold leaves too. If she dresses her wound with that, it’ll keep off any infection. Wait here.”

“Thanks.” Fire said as the healer disappeared back into her hut.

Spottedleaf emerged from the dark hut and handed a bundle folded in leaves to Fire. “Yell Yellowfang to go easy on the poppy seeds. I don’t want her to deaden the pain entirely. A little pain can be useful, as it will help me judge how well she is healing.”

Fire nodded. “Thanks Spottedleaf.” He said, then headed back through the fern tunnel into the main clearing.

Tigerclaw was sitting outside warrior’s tent, watching him closely. As Fire walked over to Yellowfang, carrying the herbs, he could feel the amber-eyed stare burning the back of his head. He turned his head and looked at Tigerclaw curiously. The warrior narrowed his eyes and looked away.

Fire set the bundle beside Yellowfang.

“Good.” She said. “Now, before you leave me in peace, find me something to eat. I’m starving!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter yet.  
> To make up for the Clansfolk not having as good of smell or hearing as the cats do, I image they have the ability to feel or sense what is around them because they're closer to nature. They're also amazing trackers.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three days since Yellowfang had entered the camp. Fire woke early and nudged Gray, who was still asleep beside him. “Wake up.” Fire said. “Or you’ll be late for training.”

Gray lifted his head sleepily.

Fire prodded Raven.

The dark boy opened his eyes immediately and leapt to his feet. “What is it?” He said, looking around wildly.

“Calm down, Raven. It’s time for training soon.” Fire soothed.

Dust and Sand began to stir too, in their mossy beds on the far side of the tent. Fire stood up and pushed his way out of the ferns.

The morning was warm. Fire could see a deep blue sky through the leaves and branches that overhang the camp. Today, however, a heavy dew glistened on the fern fronds and sparkled on the grass. Greenleaf was drawing to a close, and soon it would start to feel colder.

He looked across the clearing to see if Yellowfang was awake yet.

She had been given a resting place at the other end of the fallen tree where the elders gathered to eat. Her bed lay tucked against its mossy trunk, out of hearing of the elders, but in full view of the warriors’ hut across the clearing. Fire could just see a mound of dark gray.

Gray emerged from the hut behind him, followed by Sand and Dust. Raven appeared last, with a nervous glance around the clearing before he emerged fully into the open. 

“Another day looking after that mangy old crow, Fire?” Dust said. “I bet you wish you were out training with us.”

Fire shook out the dust from his cloak.

“Don’t worry, Fire.” Gray murmured. “Bluestar will have you back in training before long.”

“Perhaps she thinks a city dweller is better off staying in camp, tending to the sick.” Sand said rudely, whipping her head around to toss her sand-colored hair and throwing him a scornful look.

Fire decided to ignore her barbed comments. “What is Whitestorm teaching you today, Sand?” He said.

“We’re doing battle training today. He’s going to teach me how a real warrior fights.” Sand replied proudly.

“Lionheart’s taking me to the Great Sycamore.” Said Gray. “I’m gonna practice my climbing. I’d best go. He’ll be waiting.”

“I’ll come with you to the top of the ravine.” Fire said. “I have to catch breakfast for Yellowfang. Coming, Raven? Tigerclaw must have something planned for you.”

Raven sighed and nodded, then followed Gray and Fire as they trotted out of the camp. Even though his injury was completely, he still seemed to have little enthusiasm for warrior training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple chapters are going to be a bit short...okay, very short.


	8. Chapter 8

“Here.” Fire said. He dropped a large mouse and a chaffinch onto the ground beside Yellowfang.

“About time.” She growled. The woman had still been sleeping when Fire had entered the camp after his hunting trip. But the smell of freshly cooked food must have woken her, for now she had pulled herself into a sitting position.

She dropped her head and hungrily downed Fire’s offerings. She had developed a massive appetite as her strength returned. Her wound was healing well, but her temper remained as fierce and unpredictable as ever.

She finished her meal. “My back itches, but I can’t reach it. Give me a scratch, will you?”

With an inward shudder, Fire got behind her and set to work.

As he removed a few ticks as well who had latched onto her cloak and skin, he noticed a gang of small children tumbling in the dusty earth nearby. They were mauling each other and play-fighting, sometimes quite viciously. Yellowfang, who had closed her eyes as Fire practically groomed her, half opened one eye to observe the kids as they played. To his surprise, Fire felt her spine stiffen beneath his hands.

He listened for a moment to the tiny yelps and squeals of the children.

“Feel my teeth, Brokenstar!” Said one small boy with brown hair. He leaped at a another little boy with light hair, who was pretending to be the ShadowClan leader. The two tumbled toward the Highrock. Suddenly, the light-haired boy gave a mighty heave and pushed the brunet off him. With a startled squeak, the little boy cannoned into Yellowfang’s side.

All of them lacked a cloak and instead wore baggy pants and loose shirts. Children were given their cloaks when they became warriors.  
Instantly, the old woman leapt to her feet. “Stay away from me, you scrappy brat!” She yelled.

The dark-haired boy took one look at the furious woman, turned, and ran. He hid himself behind his mother, who shared his dark hair.  
The light-haired boy froze where he stood. Then, cautiously backed away toward the safety of the nursery.

Yellowfang’s reaction had shocked Fire. He thought he’d seen her at her most vicious when they fought after their first meeting, but her eyes burned with a new rage now. “I think the kids are finding to hard being confined to camp.” He said cautiously. “They’re getting restless.”

“I don’t care how restless they are.” Yellowfang growled. “Just keep them away from me!”

“Did you never have kids of your own?” Fire asked, curious.

“Don’t you know healers don’t have kids?” Yellowfang hissed furiously.

“But I heard you were a warrior before that.” Fire ventured.

“I have no kids!” Yellowfang snapped. “Anyway, accidents seem to happen to kids when I’m around them.”

Her orange eyes clouded with emotion. She leaned against the fallen tree and stared at the ground. Fire watched her shoulders sink as she released a long, silent sigh.

Fire looked at her curiously. Was the old woman being serious? It was hard to tell. He shrugged to himself and went on with the grooming.

“There are a couple of ticks I couldn’t pull out.” He told her when he had finished.

“I should hope you didn’t even try, you idiot!” Yellowfang snapped. “I don’t want any tick heads, thank you very much. Ask Spottedleaf for a little mouse bile to rub on them. A splash of that and they’ll son loosen their grip.”

“I’ll get some now.” Fire offered. He was glad of a chance to get away from the grumpy woman for a while. And it was certainly no hardship to go and see Spottedleaf again.

He walked toward the fern tunnel. People were crossing the clearing around him, carrying sticks and twigs. While he had been grooming Yelllowfang, the camp had grown active. It had been like this every day since Bluestar had announced WIndClan’s disappearance. The nursery mothers were waving twigs and leaves into a dense green wall around the sides of the nursery, making sure that the narrow entrance was the only way in and out of the bramble patch. Others were working at the edges of the camp, filling in any spaces in the thick undergrowth.

Even the elders were busy, scraping out a hole in the ground. Warriors steadily passed, piling pieces of fresh-kill beside them, ready to be stored inside the newly dug hole. There was an air of quiet concentration, a determination to make the Clan as secure and well supplied as possible.

If ShadowClan made a move on their territory, ThunderClan would shelter inside the camp. They would not let themselves be driven from their hunting grounds as easily as WindClan had been.

Darkstripe, Longtail, Willowpelt and Dust were waiting silently at the camp entrance. Their eyes were fixed on the opening to the gorse tunnel. A patrol was just returning, dusty and leg-sore. As soon as the warriors entered the camp, Darkstripe and his companions approached and exchanged words with them. Then they slipped quickly out of the camp. ThunderClan’s borders were not being left unguarded for a moment.

Fire headed down the fern tunnel that led to Spottedleaf’s hut. As he entered the clearing, he could see Spottedleaf was preparing some sweet-smelling herbs.

“Can I have some mouse bile for Yellowfang’s ticks?” Fire said.

“In a moment.” Spottedleaf replied, pushing two piles of herbs together and mixing the fragrant heap with on delicate finger.

“Busy?” Fire asked.

“I want to be prepared for any casualties.” Spottedleaf murmured, glancing up at him with her clear amber eyes. Fire met her gaze for a moment, then looked away, an uncomfortable feeling prickling his spine. Spottedleaf turned her attention back to the herbs.

Fire waited, happy to sit quietly and watch her at work.  
“Right.” She said at least. “What was it you wanted? Mouse bile?”

“Yes, please.” Fire said. The sun had warmed his face and made him feel sleepy.

Spottedleaf disappeared into her hut and brought something out. She held it gingerly. It was a small wad of moss dangling on the end of a thin strip of bark. She passed it to Fire.

“The moss is soaked in bile.” Spottedleaf explained. “Don’t get any in your mouth. Press it onto the ticks and then wash your hands.”

Fire nodded and trotted back to Yellowfang, feeling suddenly cheerful and tingling with energy.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hold still!” Fire said to the old woman. Carefully he used his hands to press the moss onto each tick.

“I’m going to take a nap.” Yellowfang yawned, revealing her blackened and broken teeth. The warmth of the day was making her sleepy. 

“Then you can go and do whatever it is you apprentices do.” She murmured.

Fire left Yellowfang dozing and made his way to the gorse tunnel. He was keen to get to the stream and rinse his hands.

“Fire!” A voice called from the side of the clearing.

Fire turned. It was Halftail.

“Where are you off to?” Said the old man curiously. “You ought to be helping with the preparations.”

“I’ve just been putting mouse bile on Yellowfang’s ticks.” Fire replied.

Amusement flickered in Halftail’s eyes. “So now you’re off to the nearest stream! Well, don’t come back without fresh-kill. We need as much as we can find.”

“Yes, Halftail.” Fire replied.

He made his way out of the camp and up the side of the ravine. He trotted down to the stream where he and Gray had hunted on the day he had found Yellowfang. Without hesitating he jumped down into the cold, clear water. It came up past his ankles and made him gasp.

A rustle in the bushes above him made him look up, although the familiar feeling told him there was nothing to be alarmed about.

“What are you doing?” Gray and Raven were standing over him.

“Mouse bile.” Fire grimaced. “Don’t ask! Where are Lionheart and Tigerclaw?”

“They’ve gone to join the next patrol.” Gray answered. “They ordered us to spend the rest of the afternoon hunting.”

“Halftail told me the same thing.” Fire said, flinching as a chilly current of water rushed around him. He bent down to begin washing his hands. “Everyone’s busy back at camp. You’d think we were about to be attacked at any moment.” He climbed up onto the bank, dripping.

"Who says we won’t be?” Raven said, his eyes flicking from side to side.

Fire looked at the heap of fresh-kill that piled beside the two apprentices. “Looks like you’ve done all right today.” He said.

“Yeah.” Gray said proudly. “And we’ve still got the rest of the afternoon to hunt. Do you want to join us?”

“You bet!” Fire said. He shook his hands of the water, then followed his friends into the undergrowth.


	10. Chapter 10

Fire could tell that the Clansfolk back at camp were impressed with the amount of prey the three apprentices had managed to catch during their afternoon hunt. They were welcomed back with high heads and friendly greetings. It took them four trips to carry their bumper catch to the storage hole the elder had dug.

Lionheart and Tigerclaw had just returned from their patrol as Fire, Gray and Raven carried their last load into the camp.

“Well done, you three.” Lionheart said. “I hear you’ve been busy. The store is almost full. You might as well add that last lot the pile of fresh-kill for tonight. And take some of it back to your tent with you.”

The three apprentices delightfully gave their thanks.

“I hope you’ve not been neglecting Yellowfang with all this hunting, Fire.” Tigerclaw growled warningly.

Fire shook his head impatiently, eager to get away. He was starving.

They walked away and dropped the last of their catch on the fresh-kill that already lay at the center of the clearing. Then each of them took a piece and carried it back to their tree stump. The hut was empty.

“Where are Dust and Sand?” Raven asked.

“They must still be out on patrol.” Fire guessed.

“Good.” Said Gray. “peace and quiet.”

They ate their fill and lay back to wash. The cool evening air was welcome after the heat of the day.

“Hey! Guess what!” Said Gray suddenly. “Raven managed to squeeze a compliment out of old Tigerclaw this morning!”

"Really?” Fire gasped. “What did you do to please Tigerclaw? Fly?”

“Well, I caught a crow.” Raven said shyly.

“How’d you manage that.” Fire asked, impressed.

“It was an old one.” Raven admitted modestly.

“But it was huge.” Gray added. “Even Tigerclaw couldn’t find fault with that! He’s been in such a bad mood since Bluestar took you on as her apprentice. Hang on, make that since Lionheart was made deputy.”

“He’s just worried about ShadowClan, and the extra patrols.” Raven said, hastily. “You should try not to annoy him.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud shout from the other side of the clearing.

“Oh, no.” Fire groaned, getting up. “I forgot to take Yellowfang her share!”

“You wait here.” Gray said, leaping up. “I’ll take her something.”

“No, I’d better go.” Fire protested. “This is my punishment, not yours.”

“No one will notice.” Gray argued. “They’re all busy eating. You know me; quiet as a mouse, quick as a fish. Wait here.”

Fire sat down again, unable to hide his relief. He watched his friend trot away from the tree stump to the pile of fresh-kill.

As if he were carrying out orders, Gray confidently picked out two of the juiciest-looking mice. Quickly, he began to walk across the clearing toward Yellowfang.

“Stop, Gray!” A loud growl rumbled from the entrance to the warrior’s hut. Tigerclaw strode out and marched over to Gray. “Where are you taking those mice?” He demanded.

With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Fire watched, helpless from the tree stump. Beside him, Raven froze midchew.

Gray shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

“Not helping young Fire by feeding that greedy traitor over there, are you?”

Fire watched Gray study the ground for a moment. “I-I was just feeling hungry. I was going to take them off and eat them by myself. If I let that pair get a look, they’ll leave me with nothing but bones and fur.”

“Oh, really?” Tigerclaw said. “Well, if you’re so hungry, you might as well eat them here and now!”

“But-” Gray began, looking up at the senior warrior in alarm.

“Now!” Tigerclaw growled.

Gray began shoving the mice into his mouth. He demolished the first one in a couple of bites and swallowed it quickly. The second mouse took longer for him to eat. Fire thought he’d never manage to swallow it, and his own stomach clenched in sympathy, but eventually Gray gave a final, difficult gulp and the last bit of mouse disappeared.

“Better now?” Tigerclaw asked, his voice smooth with mock sympathy.

“Much.” Gray replied.

Gray slunk uncomfortably back to Fire and Raven.

“Thanks, Gray.” Fire said gratefully, nudging his friend. “That was quick thinking.”

The noise of Yellowfang’s shout rose into the air once more. Fire sighed and got to his feet. He would make sure he took her enough to see her through the night. He wanted to turn his early. His stomach was full and his feet were tired.

“Are you okay, Gray?” He asked as he turned to leave.

Gray moaned. He flopped down beside Raven. “I ate too much!”

“Go and see Spottedleaf.” Fire suggested. “I’m sure she’ll find something to help.”

“I hope so.” Gray said, tottering slowly away.

Fire wanted to watch him go, until another angry shout from Yellowfang sent him sprinting across the clearing.


	11. Chapter 11

By the following morning, a thin drizzle soaked the treetops and dropped down into the camp.

Fire woke up feeling damp. It had been an uncomfortable night. He stood up and shook himself, fluffing up his cloak. Then he left the apprentice hut and moved across the clearing to Yellowfang’s bed.

Yellowfang lifted her head and squinted at Fire as he approached. “My bones ache this morning. Has it been raining all night?”

“Since just after moonhigh.” Fire replied. He reached out and prodded her mossy bed cautiously. “Your bed is soaking wet. Why don’t you move nearer to the nursery? It’s more sheltered there.”

“What? And be kept awake all night by those noisy brats! I’d rather be all wet!” Yellowfang growled.

Fire watched her relax back into her bed. “Then at least let me fetch you some dry bedding.” He offered, keen to drop the subject of children.

“Thank you, Fire.” Yellowfang replied quietly, settling down again.

Fire felt stunned. He wondered if Yellowfang was feeling alright. It was the first time she had thanked him for anything, and the first time she had not called him a city dweller.

“Well, don’t just stand there like a startled squirrel; go and fetch some moss!” She snapped.

Fire’s whiskers twitched with amusement. This was more like the Yellowfang he was used to. He nodded and ran off.

He almost crashed into Speckletail in the middle of the clearing. This was the woman who had watched Yellowfang’s angry outburst at her son the day before.

“Sorry, Speckletal.” Fire said. “Are you on your way to see Yellowfang?”

“What would I want with that unnatural creature?” Replied Speckletail crossly. “Actually it’s you I was looking for. Bluestar wants to see you.”

Fire hurried toward the Highrock and Bluestar’s hut.

Bluestar was sitting outside. “How is Yellowfang today?” She said with Fire came close.

“Her bedding is wet, so I was going to fetch her more.” Fire replied.

“I’ll ask someone to see to that.” Bluestar eyed Fire carefully. ‘Is she fit enough to hunt for herself yet?” She asked.

“I don’t think so.” Fire said. “But she can walk well enough now thanks to that stick Rosetail gave her.”

“I see.” Bluestar said. She looked thoughtful for a moment. “It is time for you to return to your training, Fire. But you’ll need to work hard to make up for the time you have lost.”

“Great! I mean, thank you, Bluestar!” Fire stammered.

“You will go out with Tigerclaw, Gray and Raven this morning.” Bluestar continued. “I’ve asked Tigerclaw to assess the warrior skills of all our apprentices. Don’t worry about Yellowfang. I’ll make sure someone sees to her while you are gone.”

Fire nodded.

“Now, join your companions.” Bluestar ordered. “I expect they’re waiting for you.”

“Thank you, Bluestar.” Fire said. He turned and darted toward his hut.

Gray and Raven were both waiting for him by their favorite tree stump. Gray looked stiff and uncomfortable, the thick-fur of his cloak a bit too warm this morning. Raven was pacing around the tree stump.

“So, you’re joining us today!” Gray called. “Some day, huh?”

“Yes. Bluestar told me that Tigerclaw is going to assess us today. Are Sand and Dust coming too?”

“Whitestorm and Darkstripe took them out on warrior patrol. I suppose Tigerclaw is going to look at them later.” Gray answered.

“Come on! We should get going.” Raven urged. He had stopped pacing and now hovered beside them anxiously.

“Fine by me.” Gray said. “Hopefully some exercise will warm me up a bit!”

The three boys trotted through the gorse track and out of the camp. They hurried to the sandy hollow. Tigerclaw had not arrived, so they hung around in the shelter of a pine tree. 

“Are you worried about the assessment?” Fire asked Raven, as the young boy walked back and forth. “There’s no need to be. You’re Tigerclaw’s apprentice, after all. When he reports back to Bluestar, he’s going to want to tell her how good you are.”

“You can never tell with Tigerclaw.” Raven said, still pacing.

“For goodness’ sake, sit down.” Gray grumbled. “At this rate you’ll be worn out before we begin!”

By the time Tigerclaw arrived, the sky had changed. The clouds looked less like thick gray fur and more like the soft white balls of down that queens used to line the beds of their newborns. Blue skies couldn’t be far behind, but the breeze that carried the softer clouds brought a fresh chill.

Tigerclaw greeted them briskly and launched straight into the exercise details. “Lionheart and I have spent the last few weeks trying to teach you how to hunt decently.” He said. “Today you’ll have a chance to show me how much you have learned. Each of you will take a different route and hunt as much prey as possible. And whatever you catch will be added to the supplies in the camp.”

The three apprentices looked at one another, nervous and excited. Fire felt his heart began to beat faster at the prospect of a challenge.  
“Raven, you will follow the trail beyond the Great Sycamore as far as the Snakerocks. That should be easy enough for your pitiful skills. You, Gray, will take the route along the stream as far as he Thunderpath. And finally you, Fire. What a shame your great mentor couldn’t be here today to witness your performance for herself. You shall take the route through the Tallpines, past the Treecut place, to the woods beyond.”

Fire nodded, frantically tracing the route in his head.

“And remember, I shall be watching all of you.” Tigerclaw finished, fixing them all with his pale-eyed stare.

Raven was the first to run away toward the Snake Rocks. Tigerclaw took a different track into the woods, leaving Gray and Fire alone in the hollow, trying to guess who Tigerclaw would follow first.

“I don’t know why he thinks Snakerocks is an easy route!” Gray said. “The place is crawling with adders. Birds and mice stay away from there because there are so many snakes!”

“Raven will have to spend his whole time trying not to get bitten.” Fire agreed.

“Oh, he’ll be okay.” Gray said. “Not even an adder would be fast enough to catch Raven at the moment, he’s so jumpy. I’d better get going. See you back here later on. Good luck!”

Gray raced off toward the stream. Fire paused, then bounded up the side of the hollow and began to head for the Tallpines.

It felt strange to be going in this direction, toward the city he had been raised in. Cautiously Fire crossed the narrow path into the pine forest. He looked through the straight rows of trees, across the flat forest floor, alert for the sight of prey.

A movement caught his eye. It was a mouse, scrabbling through the pine needles. Remembering his first lesson, Fire dropped into the sneak position, keeping on his toes. The technique worked perfectly. The mouse didn’t detect Fire until he lept with his knife at the ready. He caught it with one hand and killed it swiftly. Then he buried it, so that he could pick it up on his return journey.

Fire traveled a little farther into the Tallpines. The ground here was deeply rutted by the tracks of the huge monster that tore down the trees. Fire took a deep breath.

Fire followed the deep tracks, jumping across the ruts. They were half-filled with rain, which made him feel thirsty. He was tempted to stop and lean down for a few handfuls of water, but hesitated.

He decided to wait until he reached a stream instead of settling for the muddy water left behind in the monster’s tracks. Perhaps there would be a rainwater puddle beyond the Tall Pines. He hurried onward through the trees and crossed the man made path on the far boundary.

He was back amid the thick undergrowth of oak woods. He moved onward until he found a puddle and bent to take a few handfuls of fresh water. He recognized sounds familiar from his old watching place on the fence post, and knew instantly where he was. These were the woods that bordered the city. He must be very close to his old home now.

Ahead Fire could hear voices, loud and raucous. It was a group of young children playing in the woods. Fire crouched and peered ahead through the ferns. The sounds were distant enough to be safe. He changed direction, skirting the noises, making sure he was not seen.

Fire stayed alert and watchful, but not just for city dwellers- Tigerclaw might be somewhere nearby. He thought he heard a twig snap in the bushes behind him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Fire sensed movement. At first he thought it was Tigerclaw, but then he saw a flash of white. He stopped and crouched. The feeling he was getting was unfamiliar; it was not someone from ThunderClan. Fire felt his spine stiffen with the instincts of a Clan warrior. He would have to chase the intruder out of ThunderClan territory!

Fire watched the creature moving through the undergrowth. He could see its outline clearly as it skittered between the ferns. Fire waited for it to wander closer. He crouched lower. As the creature neared, Fire leaped from the undergrowth.

The boy jumped back, terrified, and raced away through the trees. Fire gave chase.

A city dweller! He was closing in rapidly on the fleeing boy. He had slowed his headlong rush, preparing to scramble up a small tree. Fire grabbed onto his back.

Fire could feel the boy struggling beneath him as he gripped on with all his might.

Fire released him and backed away. The boy cringed at the foot of the tree, trembling and looked up at him. Fire felt a ripple of disgust at the intruder’s easy surrender. This soft, plump boy, with his round eyes and narrow face, looked very different from the lean, broad-headed people Fire lived with now. And yet something about this boy seemed familiar.

Then it came to him.

“Sam!” He said out loud.

“Ho-ho-how d-d-do you know my n-name?” Stammered Sam.

“It’s me!” Fire said.

The city dweller looked confused.

“Rusty!” Fire explained.

“Rusty?” Sam said in disbelief. “Is that you? You’re alive!”

“Well, yeah.” Fire said, relaxing his shoulders. “And my name is Fire, now. I’m a ThunderClan apprentice!”

Sam looked flabbergasted. “We thought you were dead! When you didn’t come back, I told your parents where you went. The police came. 

They sent dogs into the woods and found your sweater! We thought you were dead!” He repeated.

“Oh, I put that there.”

“You what?”

Fire took a step back, letting his flame-colored cloak fall to cover him. “I knew my parents would try to find me. But I couldn’t let them take me back. And I couldn’t let anyone find my Clan. So I left my sweater there so you wouldn’t find me.”

“But…” Sam’s eyes were wide. “It was ripped to shreds. And there was blood on it...We thought you were dead.”

“It wasn’t my blood.” Fire waved his hands. “It was from a warrior; Longtail. I earned a place in the Clan by beating him.”

Sam’s eyes were huge, his jaw dropped. “We thought you were dead.” He said again.

Fire shrugged. “Well, I’m not.”

“Your parents moved to get away.” Sam said.

Fire blinked, surprised. “They did?”

“Rust- er, Fire.” Sam said. “We thought you were dead.”

“I heard you the first time, Sam.”

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Sam spoke. “What’s it like living in the woods?”  
Fire thought for a moment. He thought about sleeping in a damp moss bed. He thought about mouse bile and caring for Yellowfang, and trying to please Lionheart and Tigerclaw. He remembered the teasing he suffered about his cit dweller blood. Then he remembered the thrill of his first catch, of charging through the forest in pursuit of a squirrel, and of warm evenings beneath the stars laughing with his friends.

“I know who I am now.” He said simply.

Sam tipped his head to one side and stared at Fire, clearly confused. “I should be getting home.” He said.

“Go carefully, Sam.” Fire said. “And stay alert. There may be someone in the area who is not as friendly as I am. And- please don’t tell anyone you saw me.”

He never told anyone in the Clan about his sweater decoy. He was afraid of someone with more authority- and weapons- than Sam coming into these woods and dragging him out.

Sam looked around cautiously and climbed over a fallen tree. “Good-bye, Rusty.” He said. “And I won’t tell anyone.” He looked Fire up and down.

“Bye, Sam.” Fire said.

He watched Sam disappear back towards the light of civilization.

Fire turned, his head high and started back toward his own home. He could probably find a finch or two out here. Then he could catch something else on his way back through the pines. He felt bursting with energy after meeting Sam and realizing just how lucky he was to live in the Clan.

He looked up at the branches above him and began to stalk silently across the forest floor. Now he just needed to impress Bluestar and Tigerclaw, and the day would be perfect.

Fire soon returned with a chaffinch gripped firmly in his hand. He dropped it in front of Tigerclaw, who stood waiting in the hollow.

“You’re the first one back.” Said the warrior.

“Yeah, but I’ve got loads more prey to fetch.” Fire said quickly. “I buried it back-”

“I know exactly what you did.” Tigerclaw growled. “I’ve been watching you.”

A swish of bushes announced Gray’s return. He was carrying a small squirrel, which he dropped beside Fire’s chaffinch. He wiped his hands on his pants. “Ugh. Squirrels are too furry. I got its hair all over my hands!”

Tigerclaw paid no attention to Gray’s return. “Raven’s late.” He observed. “We’ll give him a bit longer and then return to camp.”

“But what if he’s been bitten by an adder?” Fire protested.

“Then it’s his own fault.” Tigerclaw replied coldly. “There’s no room for fools in ThunderClan.”

They waited in silence. Gray and Fire exchanged glances, worried about Raven. Tigerclaw sat motionless, apparently lost in his own thoughts.

Fire was the first to sense Raven’s arrival. He jumped to his feet as the dark boy emerged into the clearing, looking unusually pleased with himself. Dangling from his fist was the long, diamond-patterned body of an adder.

“Raven! Are you okay?” Fire called.

“Hey!” Gray said, rushing forward to admire Raven’s catch. “Did it bite you?”

“I was too quick for it!” Raven said proudly. Then he caught Tigerclaw’s eye and fell silent.

Tigerclaw fixed all three excited apprentices with a cold stare. “Come on.” He said shortly. “Let’s collect the rest of your prey and get back to camp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've said before that for the narrative story to work, I have to spread out time gaps by quite a lot so ages make more sense. Like kids needing to be twelve years old instead of six months old to start training. And they become warriors around eighteen years old instead of just a year.  
> I imagine at this part in the story, Fire and Gray are around fourteen, Raven is sixteen and Sand and Dust are seventeen.  
> Also, I believe I heard somewhere that Ravenpaw and Dustpelt are brothers, so the same applies to Raven and Dust!


	12. Chapter 12

Fire, Gray and Raven entered the camp, strolling behind Tigerclaw. Their impressive day’s catch hung from their arms, although Raven kept tripping over his dead snake. As they emerged from the gorse into the camp, a group of young kids scrambled out of the nursery to watch them pass.

“Look!” One of them said. “Apprentices, just back from hunting!” He recognized the little boy Yellowfang had yelled at the day before. Standing next to him was another child, no more than two years old. A tiny dark-haired kid and a small girl stood beside them.

“Isn’t that the city dweller, Fire?” Squeaked one of them.

“Yeah! Look at his orange hair!” Said another.

“They say he’s a good hunter.” The girl added. “He looks a bit like Lionheart. Do you suppose he’s as good as him?”

“I can’t wait to start my training.” Said the little brown-haired boy. “I’m going to be the best warrior ThunderClan has ever seen!”

Fire lifted his chin, feeling proud at the children’s admiring comments. He followed his two friends into the center of the clearing.

“An adder!” Gray said again, as the apprentices dropped their catch for the other Clansfolk to share.

“What shall I do with it?” Raven asked.

“Can you eat adders?” Gray asked.

“Maybe you could take it to the elders. They could fasten its skin to your cloak.” Fire suggested.

“Well, I’m definitely not gonna eat it.” Raven murmured.

“Let’s put in the on the tree stump.” Gray suggested. “Dust and Sand can see it when they get back.”

They each carried a piece of their fresh-kill, and the adder, back to their hut. Gray carefully placed the adder on the stump, arranging the snake so that it could be seen clearly from all sides. They they ate. When they had finished they sat close together to talk.

“I wonder who Bluestar will choose to go to the Gathering?” Fire said. “It’ll be a full moon tomorrow.”

“Sand and Dust have been there so many times already. And so have you, Raven.” Gray replied.

“Perhaps Bluestar will choose one of us this time.” Fire said to Gray. “After all, we’ve been training for almost three years now.”

“But Sand and Dust are still the eldest apprentices.” Raven pointed out.

Fire nodded. “And this Gathering will be an important one. It’ll be the first time the Clans have met since WindClan disappeared. No one knows what ShadowClan is going to say about it.”

Tigerclaw’s low voice interrupted them. “You are right, youngster.” The warrior had strolled up to them unnoticed. “By the way, Fire, Bluestar wants to see you.”

Fire looked up, startled.

“Now, if you can spare the time.” Tigerclaw said.

Fire jumped up immediately and ran off across the clearing toward Bluestar’s hut.

Bluestar was sitting outside. When she saw Fire she stood up and looked steadily down at him. “Tigerclaw has told me that he saw you talking with someone from the city today.” She said.

“But-” Fire began.

“He said that you began by fighting with this boy but ended up talking with him.”

“That’s true.” Fire admitted. “But he was an old friend. We grew up together.”

Bluestar looked at him for a long moment. “Do you miss your old life, Fire?” She asked. “Think carefully, now.”

“No.” Fire’s head was spinning. What was Bluestar trying to make him say?

“Do you wish to leave the Clan?”

“Of course not!” Fire was shocked.

Bluestar didn’t seem to hear the passion in his answer. She shook her head, looking suddenly old and tired. “I won’t judge you if you leave us, Fire. Perhap I expected too much of you. Perhaps my judgement has been clouded by the Clan’s need for new warriors.”

Panic swept through Fire at the thought of leaving the Clan. “But my place is here! This is my home.” He protested.

“I need more than that, Fire. I need to be able to trust in your loyalty to ThunderClan, especially now that it looks like ShadowClan is planning an attack. We don’t have room for anyone who isn’t sure whether their heart lies in the past or the present.”

Fire took a deep breath and chose his next words carefully. “When I saw Sam today- that’s the city dweller I was talking with- I saw what life would have been if I had stayed in the city. I felt happy that I had not stayed. I was proud I left.” He held Bluestar’s gaze without flinching. “Meeting Sam made me certain I made the right decision. I could never have been satisfied with the soft like of civilization.”

Bluestar looked closely at him for a moment, her eyes narrow. “Very well.” She said with a nod. “I believe you.”

Fire dipped his head respectfully and let out a sigh of relief.

“I spoke to Yellowfang earlier.” Bluestar said in a lighter tone. “She thinks a lot of you. She’s a wise old healer, you know. And I suspect she wasn’t always bad-tempered. Indeed, I think that I could grow to like her.”

Fire felt an unexpected glow of pleasure at these words. Maybe, it caring for Yellowfang, his admiration for her had grown into affection, despite the woman’s ill temper. Whatever the reason, he was glad Bluestar liked her too.

“But there is something about her that I don’t trust.” Bluestar went on quietly. “She will stay with ThunderClan for now, but remain as a prisoner. The nursery mothers will care for her. You must concentrate on your training.”

Fire nodded and waited to be dismissed, but Bluestar hadn’t finished. “Fire, although you showed bad judgement today in talking to a city dweller, Tigerclaw was impressed by your hunting skills. In fact, he reported that you all did well. I am pleased with your progress. You will come to the Gathering- all three of you.”

Fire could hardly stand still. His body tingled with excitement. The Gathering! “What about Sand and Dust?” He said.

“They will remain behind and guard the camp.” Bluestar replied. “Now you may go.” She flicked her hand to show he was dismissed, and returned to her lounging.

Gray and Raven looked stunned to see Fire bounding happily toward them. They had been waiting nervously for him beside the tree stump. Fire sat down and looked at his friends.

“Well?” Gray demanded. “What did she say?”

“Tigerclaw told us you’d been talking with a city dweller this morning.” Raven said. “Are you in trouble?”

“No. Although Bluestar wasn’t pleased.” Fire admitted ruefully. “She thought I might want to leave ThunderClan.”

“You don’t, do you?” Raven asked.

“Of course he doesn’t.” Gray said.

Fire gave his friend and affectionate punch. “Yeah, you’d hate that. You need me to catch mice for you! All you can catch these days are hairy old squirrels!”

Gray dodged out of the way of Fire’s blow and reared up to retaliate.

“You’ll never guess what else she said!” Fire went on. He was too excited to waste time play-fighting.

Gray immediately dropped. “What?” He asked.

‘We’re going to the Gathering!”

Gray let out a shout of delight and climbed up onto the tree stump, knocking the adder off. It hit Raven on the head and wrapped itself around his neck.

Raven yelped with surprise and turned on Gray. “Watch it!” He shouted crossly. He tore off the adder and dropped it onto the ground.

“Scared it might try to bite you?” Fire teased. He crouched into a battle stance.

“Some snake you’d make!” Raven retorted. He leaped at Fire and rolled him onto his back.

Gray reached down from the tree stump and gave Raven’s cloak a tug. As Raven turned to thump Gray with a soft punch, Fire jumped to his feet and leaped into them both, sending Gray flying from the stump. 

“Are Sand and Dust coming too?” Gray puffed.

“Nope!” Fire replied, unable to disguise the note of triumph in his voice. “They have to stay behind and guard the camp.”

“Oh, let me tell them!” Gray begged. “I can’t wait to see the looks on their faces!”

“Me neither!” Fire agreed. “I can’t believe we’re going instead of them! Especially after Tigerclaw saw me with Sam today!”

“That was just bad luck.” Gray answered. ‘We all caught a load of prey in the assessment. That must be what decided it.”

“I wonder what the Gathering will be like.” Raven said.

“It’ll be fantastic.” Gray replied confidently. “I bet all the great warriors will be there. Clawface, Stonefur…”

But Fire wasn't listening anymore. Instead, he found himself thinking about Tigerclaw and Sam. Gray was right- it was bad luck that the great warrior had been observing him when he had met his old friend. Why couldn’t he have been watching Gray or Raven instead? In fact, it was bad luck that Tigerclaw had sent him so near the city at all.

Suddenly a dark thought entered Fire’s mind. Why had Tigerclaw sent him so near his old haunts? Had he wanted to test him? Could it be the great dark warrior didn’t trust his loyalty to ThunderClan?


	13. Chapter 13

Fire peered over the brow of a bush-covered slope. Gray and Raven crouched beside him. Next to them a group of ThunderClan elders, nursery mothers and warriors waited in the undergrowth for Bluestar to give the signal.

Fire had not been to this place since his first journey with Lionheart and Tigerclaw. The sleep-sided glade looked different now. The rich greenness of the woods had been bleached away by the cold light of the full moon, and the leaves on the trees glowed sliver. At the bottom stood the large oaks that marked where the corner of each Clan’s territory touched the other three.

Fire could see humanoid figures clearly in the moonlight, moving about below in the grassy clearing that lay between the four oaks. In the center of the clearing, a large, jagged rock rose from the forest floor like a broken tooth.

“Look at all those people down there!” Raven said under his breath.

“There’s Crookedstar!” Gray said back. “RiverClan’s leader.”

“Where?” Fire said.

“That big guy with the light brown hair, beside the Great Rock.”

Fire followed Gray’s nod and saw a huge man, even bigger than Lionheart, standing in the center of the clearing. His striped cloak shone pale in the moonlight. Even from this distance, his old face showed the signs of a harsh life, his mouth twisted, as if it had once been broken and never healed.

“Hey” Gray said. “Did you see Sand spit when I told her I hoped she had a nice evening at home?”

“You bet!” Fire said.

Raven interrupted them with a muffled growl. “Look! There’s Brokenstar- ShadowClan’s leader.” He said.

Fire looked down at the dark man. The fur of his cloak was unusually long and very dark. There was a stillness in the way he sat and stared around him that made Fire uncomfortably.

“He looks pretty nasty.” Fire muttered.

“Yeah.” Gray agreed. “He’s certainly got a reputation among all the Clans for not suffering fools gladly. And he’s not been leader that long- four months, ever since his father, Raggedstar, died.”

“What does the leader of WindClan look like?” Fire asked.

“Tallstar? He’s got black hair and a really long white cloak.” Raven answered.

“Can you see him now?” Fire asked.

Raven peered down, searching the crowd of people below. “No.”

“Can you sense any WindClan people?” Gray asked.

“Hush! We must all be patient. These are difficult times. Now keep quiet. Bluestar will give the signal to move soon.” Lionheart said quietly.

As he spoke, Bluestar stood, and, holding her head high, raised her hand. Fire’s heart missed a beat as the ThunderClan people rose as one and raced through the bushes, down toward the meeting place. He ran alongside them, feeling the wind rush through his hair.

The ThunderClan people paused instinctively on the edge of the clearing, outside the boundary of the oaks. Bluestar raised her head high. Then she nodded and the troop moved forward into the clearing.

Fire felt thrilled. The other people looked even more impressive close up, milling about the Great Rock. A large man with a white cloak strode past. Fire and Raven looked at him in awe.

“Look at those muscles!” Fire murmured, staring at the man’s huge arms in awe.

“That’s Blackfoot.” Raven said. “ShadowClan’s new deputy.”

Blackfoot stalked over to Brokenstar and sat down beside him. The ShadowClan leader acknowledged him with a glance, but said nothing.

“When does the meeting begin?” Raven asked Whitestorm.

“Be patient, Raven.” He answered. “The sky is clear tonight, so we have plenty of time.”

Lionheart leaned over. ‘We warriors like to spent a little time boasting about our victories, while the elders swap tales about the ancient days.” All three apprentices looked up at him.

Dappletail, One-eye and Smallear headed straight off toward a group of elders who were settling themselves below one of the oak trees. Whitestorm and Lionheart strolled over to another pair of warriors whom Fire did not know. The feelings they gave him reminded him of RiverClan.

Bluestar’s voice sounded behind the three apprentices. “Don’t waste any of your time tonight.” She warned. “This is a good opportunity to meet your enemies. Listen to them; remember what they look like and how they behave. There is a great deal to be learned from these meetings.”

“And say little.” Tigerclaw warned. “Don’t give anything away that might be used against us once the moon has waned.”

“Don’t worry, we won’t.” Fire promised hastily, looking into Tigerclaw’s eyes.

The two warriors nodded and moved on, and the apprentices were left alone. They looked at each other.

“What do we do now?” Fire asked.

“What they said.” Raven replied. “Listen.”

“And don’t say too much.” Gray added.

Fire nodded gravely. “I’m going to see where Tigerclaw went.” He said.

“Well, I’m going to find Lionheart.” Gray said. “You coming, Raven?”

“No, thanks.” Raven replied. “I’m going to find some of the other apprentices.”

“Okay, we’ll meet up later.” Fire said, and he trotted in the direction Tigerclaw had taken.

He sensed Tigerclaw easily and found him sitting at the center of a group of huge warriors, behind the Great Rock. Tigerclaw was speaking.  
It was a tale Fire had heard many times at camp. Tigerclaw was describing his battle nearly three years ago with a RiverClan hunting party. 

“Three warriors tried to hold me but I threw them off. I fought them until two lay knocked out and the other had run off into the forest like a baby crying for its mother.”

This time Tigerclaw didn’t mentioned killing Oakheart in vengeance for Redtail’s death. Perhaps he didn’t want to offend the RiverClan warriors.

Fire listened politely to the end of the story, but a familiar feeling was distracting him. As soon as Tigerclaw had finished speaking, Fire turned and crept away toward the sweet feeling, which was coming from a group of people nearby.  
He found Gray sitting among them. Sitting opposite Gray, between two RiverClan men, was Spottedleaf. Fire glanced at her shyly and settled himself beside his friend. 

“Still no sign of WindClan.” He said to Gray.

“The meeting hasn’t begun yet, so there’s still time.” Gray replied. “Look, there’s Runningnose. He’s the new ShadowClan healer, apparently.” He nodded toward a small man with graying hair and a white cloak with gray patches at the center of the group.

“I can see why they call him Runningnose.” Fire remarked. The healer’s nose was wet and crusty.

“Yep.” Gray replied with a scornful growl. “I can’t see why they appointed him when he can’t even cure his own cold.”

Runningnose was telling the people around him about an herb that healers had used in the old days to cure coughs. “Since people began building factories and monsters and houses the herb has disappeared, and children die needlessly in cold weather.”

The people gathered around him shouted their disapproval.

“It never would have happened in the time of the great Clan warriors.” Growled a dark RiverClan woman.

“Indeed.” Said another voice. “The great warriors would have killed anyone that dared enter their territory.”

“Who are the great warriors?” Fire asked.

“Ancient Clans who used to roam the forest. They believed the way city dwellers live now was evil and strayed away from StarClan.”

“That is correct, young Gray,” Said a voice from behind them.

“Lionheart!” Gray greeted his mentor.

“You know, you should all give thanks to those great warriors.” Lionheart said.

“Thank them? Why?” Asked a small boy.

Lionheart gazed down at the little apprentice. “There is a trace in all of the great warriors in all of us today. We would not be night trackers without our ancestors, and our love for the sun’s warm comes from them as well.” He paused. “You are a ShadowClan apprentice, aren’t you?” How old are you?”

The brown-haired boy stared awkwardly down at the ground. “T-twelve years old.” He stammered, not meeting Lionheart’s eye.

“Rather small for twelve.” Lionheart murmured. His tone was gentle, but his gaze was searching and serious.

“My mother was small too.” Answered the brown-haired by nervously. He bowed his head and backed away, disappearing into the crowd of people, his light brown cloak nearly falling from his wiry shoulders.

Lionheart turned to Fire and Gray. “Well, he might be small, but at least he was curious. If only you two showed as much interest in the stories your elders tell.”

“Sorry, Lionheart.” Fire and Gray said, exchanging doubtful glances.

Lionheart grunted good-naturedly. “Oh, go away, the pair of you! Next time I hope Bluestar decides to bring apprentices who appreciate what they hear.” And with a half-hearted growl he chased them away from the group.

“Come on, let’s find Raven.” Gray said as they leaped away.

Raven was in the middle of a group of young apprentices who were clamoring for him to tell them about the battle with RiverClan.

“Go on, Raven; tell us what happened!” Called a pretty young girl with black hair and a white cloak.

Raven shyly shuffled, shaking his head.

“Come on, Raven!” Insisted another.

Raven looked around and saw Fire and Gray at the edge of the crowd. Fire modded encouragingly. Raven nodded back in acknowledgment and began his story.

He stumbled a bit at first, but as he continued, the tremor disappeared from his voice and his audience leaned in, their eyes growing wider.

“Cloaks were flying in the wind. Blood spattered the leaves of the bramble bushes, bright red against green. I’d just fought off a huge warrior and sent him squealing into the bushes when the ground shook, and I heard a warrior scream. It was Oakheart! Redtail raced past me, his mouth dripping blood and his cloak torn. ‘Oakheart is dead!’ He shouted. Then he rushed off to help Tigerclaw as he fought another warrior.”

“Who would have thought Raven was such a good storyteller.” Gray murmured to Fire, sounding impressed.

“If Redtail killed Oakheart, who killed Redtail?” Fire hissed to Gray. Had Raven just said that Redtail killed Oakheart?

“If who did what?” Gray echoed absentmindedly. He was only half listening to Fire.

Fire shook his head. Raven must have been mistaken. He must have meant Tigerclaw.

Raven was coming to the end of his story. “Finally, Redtail dragged the wailing warrior off Tigerclaw by his cloak and flung him into the bushes.”

A moving shadow caught Fire’s eyes. He glanced around and saw Tigerclaw standing a short distance away. The warrior was watching Raven with an iron stare. Unaware of his mentor’s presence, Raven continued to answer question after question from is enthusiastic audience.

“What were Oakheart’s dying words?”

“Is it true that Oakheart had never lost a battle before?”

Raven replied promptly, with his voice high and clear and his eyes shining. But when Fire glanced back at Tigerclaw, his saw a look of horror and the fury creep over the warrior’s face. Clearly Tigerclaw wasn’t enjoying Raven’s story at all.

Fire was just about to say something to Gray when a loud shout signaled to all the Clansfolk for quiet. Fire couldn’t help feeling relieved as Raven fell silent at least, and Tigerclaw turned away.

Fire looked up to see where the shout had come from. Three figures were silhouetted against the moonlit sky on top of the Great Rock. They were Bluestar, Brokenstar and Crookedstar.

The Clan leaders were about to begin the meeting. But where was the WindClan leader?

“Surely they won’t start the meeting without Tallstar?” Fire said under his breath.

“I don’t know.” Gray muttered back.

“Haven’t you noticed? There isn’t a single WindClan member here.” Whispered a RiverClan apprentice on the other side of Fire.  
Fie guessed that similar conversations were going on all around him. As the other Clansfolk were gathering beneath the Great Rock, an unsettled murmuring rumbled in their throats.

“We can’t start yet.” Shouted one voice above the noise. “Where are the WindClan representatives? We must wait until all the Clans are present.”

On top of the rock, Bluestar stepped forward. Her gray cloak glowed almost white in the moonlight. “People of all Clans, welcome.” She said in a clear voice. “It is true that WindClan is not present, but Brokenstar wishes to speak anyway.”

Brokenstar walked noiselessly up to stand beside Bluestar. He surveyed the crowd for a few moments, his orange eyes burning. Then he took a deep breath. “Friends, I come to speak to you tonight about the needs of ShadowClan-”  
But he was interrupted by raised, impatient voices from below.

“Where is Tallstar?” Cried one.

"Where are the WindClan warriors?” Shouted another.

Brokenstar stretched up to his full height. “As the leader of ShadowClan, it is my right to address you here!” He growled in a voice full of menace. The crowd fell into an uneasy silence.

Brokenstar shouted again. “We all know that the hard time of leaf-bare, and late newleaf, have left us with little prey in our hunting grounds. But we also know that WindClan, RiverClan and ThunderClan lost many children in the freezing weather that came so late this season. ShadowClan did not lose children. We are hardened to the cold north wind. Our children are stronger than yours from the moment they are born. And so we find ourselves with many mouths to feed, and too little prey to feed them.”

The crowd, still silent, listened anxiously.

“The needs of ShadowClan are simple. In order to survive, we must increase our hunting territory. That is why I insist that you allow ShadowClan warriors to hunt in your territory.”

A shocked but muted growl rippled through the crowd.

“Share our hunting grounds?” Called the outraged voice of Tigerclaw.

“It is unprecedented!” Cried a woman of RiverClan. “The Clans have never shared hunting rights!”

“Should ShadowClan be punished because our children thrive?” Brokenstar shouted from the Great Rock. “Do you want to watch our young starve? You must share what you have with us?”

“Must!” Smallear furiously growled from the back of the crowd.

“Must.” Brokenstar repeated. “WindClan failed to understand this. In the end, we were forced to drive them out of their territory.”

Snarls of outrage burst from the crowd, but Brokenstar’s caterwaul rang loud above them: “And, if we have to, we will drive you all from our hunting grounds in order to feed our hungry children.”

There was an instant silence. On the other side of the clearing, Fire heard a RiverClan apprentice start to mutter something, but he was quickly hushed by an elder.

Satisfied that he had everyone’s attention, Brokenstar continued. “Each year, the city dwellers spoil more of our territory. At least one Clan must remain strong, if all the Clans are to survive. ShadowClan thrives while you all struggle. And there may come a time when you will need us to protect you.”

“You doubt our strength?” Tigerclaw hissed. His pale eyes glared threateningly at the ShadowClan leader, and his powerful shoulders rippled with tension.

“I do not ask for your answer now.” Brokenstar ignored the warrior’s challenge. “You must each go away and consider my words. But bear this in mind: Would you prefer to share your prey, or be driven out and left homeless and starving?”  
Warriors, elders and apprentices looked at one another in disbelief. In the anxious pause that followed, Crookedstar stepped forward. “I have already agreed to allow ShadowClan some hunting rights in the river that runs through our territory.” He said quietly, gazing down at his Clan.

Horror and humiliation rippled through the RiverClan members at their leader’s words.

“We were not consulted!” Cried a grizzled warrior.

“I feel that this is best for our Clan. For all the Clans.” Crookedstar explained, his voice heavy with resignation. “There are plenty of fish in the river. It is better to share our prey than ti spill blood fighting over it.”

“And what of ThunderClan?” Smallear croaked. “Bluestar? Have you, too, agreed to this outrageous demand?”

Bluestar met the old man’s gaze. “I have made no agreement with Brokenstar except that I shall discuss his proposal with my Clan after the Gathering.”

“Well, at least that’s something.” Gray muttered. “We’ll show them we’re not as soft as that yellow-bellied RiverClan.”

Brokenstar spoke up again, his rasping voice sounding arrogant and strong after Crookedstar’s surrender. “I also bring news that is important to the safety of your children. A ShadowClan member has turned rogue and spurned the warrior code. We chased her out of our camp, but we do not know where she is now. She is a mangy old creature, but she has the bite of a tiger.”

A shiver went on Fire’s spine. Could Brokenstar be talking about Yellowfang?

“She is dangerous. I warn you- do not offer shelter to her. And, until she is caught and killed, I urge you to keep a close eye on your children.”

Fire knew from the nervous growl that rumbled in the throats of the ThunderClan members that they, too, had thought of Yellowfang. The bold woman had done nothing to endear herself to her reluctant hosts, and Fire guessed it wouldn’t take much to drum up hatred against her- even the words of a despised enemy like Brokenstar would be enough.

The ShadowClan warriors began to push their way out of the throng of cats. Brokenstar leaped down from the rock, and his warriors immediately surrounded him and escorted him away from Fourtrees, back into ShadowClan territory. The remaining ShadowClan members followed quickly behind, including the undersized boy Lionheart had questioned earlier. But among the other ShadowCLan apprentices, the boy o longer looked unusually small- they all looked tiny and undernourished, more like small children than twelve year olds.

“What do you think of all that?” Gray said in a low voice.

Raven moved over before Fire could reply. ‘What’s going to happen now?” He wailed, his eyes wide.

Fire didn’t answer. The elders of ThunderClan were gathering nearby, and he was straining to hear what they were saying.

“That must be Yellowfang he was talking about.” Growled Smallear.

“Well, she did snap at Goldenflower’s youngest the other day.” Murmured Speckletail darkly. She was the oldest nursery mother, and fiercely protective of all the children.

“And we’ve left her behind, with the camp virtually unguarded.” Wailed One-eye, who for once seemed to be having no trouble hearing everything.

“I tried to tell you she was a danger to us.” Darkstripe growled. “Bluestar has to listen to reason now and get rid of her before she harms any of our young!”

Tigerclaw strode up to the group. “We must return to camp at once and deal with this rogue!” He shouted.

Fire didn’t stop to hear more. His mind was spinning. Loyal as he was to his Clan, he couldn’t believe that Yellowfang would be a danger to children. Frightened for the old woman, burning with questions only she could answer, he raced away from Gray and Raven without a word.  
He charged up the hillside and pelted through the forest. Had he been mistaken about Yellowfang? If he warned her about the danger she was in, would he be risking his own position in ThunderClan? Whatever trouble he got himself into, he had to find out the truth from her before the others got back to the camp.


	14. Chapter 14

Fire reached the edge of the ravine and looked down at the camp. He was panting and sweaty. He reached out with his mind’s eye; he was alone. There was still time to speak to Yellowfang before the others returned from the Gathering. Silently, he jumped down the rocky slope and slipped through the gorse tunnel unnoticed.

The camp was still and quiet, apart from the muted snuffles of sleep. Fire quickly crept around the edge of the clearing to Yellowfang’s bed. The old healer was curled on top of her mossy bed.

“Yellowfang.” He hissed urgently. “Yellowfang! Wake up; it’s important!”

Two orange eyes opened and glinted in the moonlight. “I wasn’t sleeping.” Yellowfang said quietly. She sounded calm and alert. “You came straight from the Gathering to me? That must mean you’ve heard.” She blinked slowly and looked away. “So Brokenstar kept his promise.”

“What promise?” Fire felt very confused. Yellowfang seemed to know more than he did about what was going on.

“ShadowClan’s noble leader promised to drive me from every Clan territory.” Yellowfang replied dryly. “What did he say about me?”

“He warned us that our children were in danger as long as we sheltered the ShadowClan rogue. He didn’t say your name, but ThunderClan guessed who he was talking about. You must leave before the others get back. You are in danger!”

“You mean they believed Brokenstar?”

“Yes!” Fire said urgently. “Darkstripe says you’re dangerous. The others are scared of what you might do. Tigerclaw is planning to come back and...I don’t know...I think you should go before they get here!”

In the distance Fire could hear shouts of anger. Yellowfang struggled stiffly to her feet. Fire helped her up by her arm, his mind still spinning with questions. “What did Brokenstar mean when he warned us to keep a close eye on our children? Would you really harm our children?”

Yellowfang looked steadily at him. “Do you think so?”

Fire met her gaze without flinching. “No. I don’t believe you would ever harm a child. But why would Brokenstar say such a thing?”

The noise of the Clansfolk approaching was aggressive and angry. Yellowfang looked wildly from side to side.

“Go!” Fire urged. Her safety was more important than his curiosity.

But Yellowfang remained where she was and stared at him. A calm look suddenly came into her wide eyes. “Fire, you believe I’m innocent, and I’m grateful for that. If you believe me, then others might. And I know Bluestar will give me a fair hearing. I can’t run forever. I’m too old. I shall stay here and face whatever your Clan decides for me.” She sighed and stank back down.

“But what about Tigerclaw? What if he-”

“He is headstrong, and he knows the power he has over the other Clansfolk- they are in awe of him. But even he will obey Bluestar.”

Rustling in the undergrowth beyond the camp boundary told Fire that the Clansfolk were almost at the entrance.

“Go away, Fire.” Yellowfang growled. “Don’t make trouble for yourself by being seen with me now. There is nothing you can do for me. Have faith in your leader, and let her decide what happens to me.”

Fire realized Yellowfang had made up her mind. He crept silently away into the shadows to watch.

Through the gorse came Bluestar, accompanied by Lionheart. Frostfur and Willowpelt were right behind them. Frostfur raced away from the troop immediately and ran toward the nursery, her eyes wide with alarm. Tigerclaw and Darkstripe strode into the clearing, shoulder to shoulder, looking grim. The others followed behind, with Raven and Gray at the rear. As soon as he saw his friends, Fire walked out to jon them.

“You went to warn Yellowfang, didn’t you?” Gray whispered when Fire reached his side.

“Yes, I did.” Fire admitted. “But she won’t leave. She trusts Bluestar to treat her fairly. Did anyone miss me?”

“Only us.” Raven replied.

Around the camp, the people who had stayed behind began to wake up. They must have sensed the aggression and heard the tension in the voices of the returning Clansfolk, for they all came running into the clearing.

“What has happened?” Called a brown-haired warrior named Runningwind.

“Brokenstar has demanded hunting rights for ShadowClan in our territory.” Replied Longtail loudly.

‘And he warned us about a rogue who will harm our children!” Added Willowpelt. “It must be Yellowfang!”

Shout of anger and distress rose from the crowd.

“Silence!” Bluestar ordered, climbing onto the Highrock. Instinctively, people settled in front of her.

A loud shout made everyone turn their head toward the fallen tree where the elders slept. Tigerclaw and Darkstripe were dragging Yellowfang roughly from her bed. She shrieked furiously as they hauled her into the clearing and dumped her in front of the Highrock. Fire felt every muscle in his body tense.

‘Wait, Fire.” Gray growled. “Let Bluestar deal with this.”

“What is going on?” Demanded Bluestar, sliding down from the Highrock and glaring at her warriors. “I gave no order to attack our prisoner.”

Tigerclaw and Darkstripe instantly let go of Yellowfang, who knelt in the dust.

Frostfur appeared from the nursery and pushed her way through to the front of the Clan. ‘We got back in time.” She said with a gasp. “The children are safe!”

“Of course they are!” Bluestar snapped.

Frostfur seemed taken aback. “But...you are going to throw Yellowfang out, aren’t you?” She said, her blue eyes wide.

“Throw her out?” Darkstripe spat, drawing his blade. “We should kill her now!”

Bluestar fixed her piercing blue eyes on Darkstripe’s angry face. “And what has she done?” She asked with icy calm.

Fire held his breath.

“You were at the Gathering! Brokenstar said she-” Darkstripe began.

“Brokenstar said only that there is a rogue somewhere in the woods.” Bluestar said, her voice menacingly quiet. “He did not mention Yellowfang by name. The children are safe. For as long as she is in my Clan, Yellowfang will not be harmed in any way.”

Bluestar’s words were met with silence, and Fire heaved a sigh of relief.

Yellowfang looked up at Bluestar and narrowed her eyes. “I will leave now, if you wish it, Bluestar.”

“There is no need.” Bluestar replied. “You have done nothing wrong. You will be safe here.” The ThunderClan leader lifted her gaze to the crowd of people that surrounded Yellowfang. “It is time we discussed the real threat to our clan: Brokenstar. We have already begun to prepare for an attack by ShadowClan.” Bluestar began. “We’ll carry on with those preparations, and patrol our borders more frequently. WindClan has gone. RiverClan has given hunting rights to ShadowClan warriors. ThunderClan stands alone against Brokenstar.”

A murmur of defiance rippled through the Clansfolk, and Fire felt goosebumps on his arms.

“Then we’re not going to agree to Brokenstar’s demands?” Tigerclaw said.

“Clans have never shared hunting rights before.” Bluestar answered. “They have always managed to support themselves in their own territories. There is no reason why this should change.”

Tigerclaw nodded approvingly.

“But can we defend ourselves against a ShadowClan attack?” Smallear asked. “WindClan didn’t manage it. RiverClan won’t even try!”

Bluestar met his old eyes with her steady gaze. “We must try. We will not give up our territory without a fight.”

All around the clearing, Fire saw the Clans Folk nodding in agreement.

“I shall travel to the Moonstone tomorrow.” Bluestar announced. “The warriors of StarClan will give me the strength I need to lead ThunderClan through this dark time. You must all get some rest. We have a lot to do when daylight comes. I wish to talk with Lionheart now.” Without another word, she turned and strode toward her hut.

Fire noticed the look of wonder that had entered the eyes of some of the Clansfolk when Bluestar had mentioned the Moonstone. Now the Clansfolk hurriedly gathered in groups, talking in hushed voices full of excitement.

“What’s the Moonstone?” Fire asked Gray.

“It’s a rock deep underground that shines in the dark.” Gray whispered. His voice was hoarse with awe. “All Clan leaders have to spend one night at the Moonstone when they are first chosen. There, the spirits of StarClan share with them.”

“Share what with them?”

Gray frowned. “I don’t know.” He admitted. “I know only that the new leaders have to sleep near the stone, and as they sleep, they have special dreams. After that, they have the gift of nine hearts, and take the name ‘star.’”

Fire watched Yellowfang limp back to her shadowy bed. It looked like Tigerclaw’s rough treatment had aggravated her old injury. She had been torn from her bed before she could grab the walking stick Spottedleaf had gifted her with, and had a lot of trouble making it back. As he walked to the apprentices’ hut, Fire decided to ask Spottedleaf for more poppy seeds in the morning.

“So what happened?” Dust said eagerly, popping his head out of the hut. He seemed to have forgotten how much he resented the younger apprentices in his eagerness to her about the Gathering.

“It’s like Longtail said. Brokenstar demanded hunting rights…” Gray began.

Sand and Dust sat and listened, but Fire was watching the camp. He could see the silhouette of Bluestar and Lionheart sitting close together outside her hut, talking urgently.

Then he noticed the small shape of Raven at the entrance to the warriors’ tent. Tigerclaw stood beside him. Fire saw Raven flinch away from the warrior. The dark warrior loomed over him, twice is size, his eyes flashing in the moonlight. What was he saying to Raven? Fire was just about to creep nearer and listen when Raven backed away, turned, and ran across the clearing.

Fire greeted Raven as he reached the apprentice’s hut, but Raven hardly seemed to notice him. Instead, he pushed his way inside the hut without a word.

Fire got up to follow him when he saw Lionheart approaching.

“Well, It seems that Fire, Gray and Raven are about to reach another important stage in their training.” Said the ThunderClan deputy.

“What’s that?” Gray said, looking excited.

“Bluestar wishes you three to accompany her on her journey to the Moonstone!” Lionheart didn’t miss the look of disappointment on the faces of Dust and Sand. “Don’t worry, you two; you’ll make the journey soon enough. For now, ThunderClan needs your strength and skill at the camp. I will remain here as well.”

Fire looked past Lionheart at his leader. She was moving from one group of warriors to another, giving them instructions.

“She wants you to rest now.” Lionheart continued. “But first go to Spottedleaf and collect the herbs you will need on this expedition. It’s a long way. You will need something to give you strength and quell your appetite. There will be little time for catching prey.”

Gray nodded, and FIre dragged his gaze away from Bluestar to nod too.

“Where is Raven?” Lionheart asked.

“He’s in the hut already.” Fire replied.

“Good. Leave him to sleep. You can fetch herbs for him.” Lionheart said. “Rest well. You leave at dawn.” He walked back to Bluestar’s hut.

“Well, then, you’d better go and see Spottedleaf.” Sand said.

FIre listened for sourness in her voice, but there was none. There was no time for jealousy now. All the Clansfolk seemed to be united against the threat from ShadowClan.

Fire and Gray walked quickly toward Spottedleaf’s hut. The fern tunnel was dark. Not even the full moon penetrated its thick covering.

Spottedleaf seemed to be expecting them as they emerged into her moonlit clearing. “You have come for some traveling herbs.” She said.

“Yes, please.” Fire answered. “And I think Yellowfang needs more poppy seeds. She seemed to be feeling her wounds.”

“I will take her some after you have gone. And your traveling herbs are ready.”

Spottedleaf indicated a pile of carefully made leaf wraps. “Enough for the three of you. The dark green herbs will stop your hunger pangs during the journey. The other will give you strength. Eat them both just before you leave. They’re not as good as fresh prey, but the taste won’t last long.”

“Thanks Spottedleaf.” Fire said. He leaned down and picked up one of the parcels.

Gray picked up the other two and the friends turned and headed back through the tunnel.

“Good luck!” Spottedleaf called after them. “Travel safely.”

They arrived at the entrance to their hut and dropped the bundles.

“Well, I just hope these herbs don’t taste too revolting!” Gray muttered.

“It must be a long way to the Moonstone. We’ve never been given herbs before. Do you know where it is?” Fire asked.

“Beyond Clan territory, at a place called HighStones. It lies deep underground, in a cave me call Mothermouth.”

“Have you ever been there before?” Fire was impressed that Gray knew so much about this mysterious place.

“No, but all apprentices have to make the journey there before they become warriors.”

The thought of becoming a warrior made Fire’s eyes gleam with excitement, and he couldn’t help standing a little taller.

“Don’t get your hopes up. We still have to finish our training!” Gray warned, as if reading his thoughts.

Fire looked up through the canopy of leaves at the stars glittering in the black sky above. Moonhigh had passed. “We should get some sleep.” He said. But he couldn’t imagine being able to sleep with the thought of tomorrow’s adventure spinning through his mind. Attending the Gathering, a journey to the Moonstone- how far away his city dweller life seemed now!


	15. Chapter 15

The cold air chilled Fire’s bones as blackness wrapped itself around him. He could hear nothing, and his senses were filled with the musty scent of damp earth.

Out of nowhere, a brilliant ball of light flared in front of him. Fire ducked his head, screwing up his eyes against the glare. The light shone, dazzling coldly like a star; then it blinked out, disappearing as quickly as it had come. The darkness fell away, and Fire found himself in the forest. He felt comforted by the familiar smell of the woods. Calmness flowed through his body.

Without warning, a dreadful noise burst from the trees. It was the screeches of terror. Fire recognized their ThunderClan voices as figures rushed past him. He stood rooted to the spot, unable to move. Then came huge dark warriors, their eyes glittering cruelly. They thundered toward him, pounding the earth as they ran, their blades at the ready. And out of the shadows, Fire heard a high, desperate cry filled with grief and rage.

Fire woke, horrified. His dream vanished, leaving his ears ringing as he sat straight up in bed. As he opened his eyes, he saw the face of Tigerclaw peering into the hut. Fire stood up, alert.

“Something wrong, Fire?” Tigerclaw asked.

“Just a dream.” Fire mumbled.

Tigerclaw gave him a curious look. “Wake the others. We leave shortly.”

Outside the hut, the sky glowed with a new dawn, and dew sparkled on the ferns. It would be a warm day once the sun was up, but the early-morning dampness reminded Fire that the time of leaf-fall was not far off.

Fire, Gray and Raven quickly gulped down the herbs that Spottedleaf had given them. Tigerclaw and Bluestar sat watching them, ready to leave. The rest of the camp was still asleep.

“Ugh!” Gray complained. “I knew they’d be bitter. Why couldn’t we eat a fat, juicy mouse instead?”

“These herbs will keep your hunger at bay longer.” Bluestar answered. “And they will make you stronger. We have a long journey ahead of us.”

“Have you eaten yours already?” Fire asked.

“I cannot eat if I’m going to share dreams with StarClan at the Moonstone tonight.” Bluestar replied.

Fire was itching to begin the journey. With the dawn’s light and the familiar voices, the terror of his dream had left him. All that remained was the memory of the brilliant light, and Bluestar’s words sent a renewed thrill of excitement through him.

The five made their way through the gorse tunnel and out of the camp.

Lionheart was just returning with a patrol. “Safe journey.” he said.

Bluestar nodded. “I know I can trust you to keep the camp safe.” She answered.

Lionheart looked at Gray and dipped his head. “Don’t forget what I have taught you.”

Gray looked back at Lionheart with affection. “I will always remember, Lionheart.” He said.

They retraced their route to Fourtrees. This was the quickest way to pass into WindClan territory. HighStones lay beyond.

Fire slid down the side of the glade toward the Great Rock, he could still sense the people of last night’s Gathering. He followed the others through the grassy clearing and up the slope on the other side, into WindClan territory. The bushy slope became steeper as they climbed, and rockier, until the Clansfolk had to leap from boulder to boulder up the side of a craggy cliff face.

Fire paused when they reached the top. Ahead of them, the ground flattened out into a wide plateau. The wind blew in a steady gust that rippled the grass and bent the trees. The soil was stony, and outcroppings of bare rock dotted the landscape here and there.

“All Clans are entitled to safe passage to the Moonstone, but ShadowClan seems to have no respect for the warrior code anymore, so be alert.” Bluestar warned. “We mustn’t hunt outside our territory, though. We’ll follow the warrior code, even if ShadowClan doesn’t.”

They set off across the plateau as the sun rose into the sky, following the tracks through the heather. Fire had grown used to living under a canopy of trees. Without their shade, his flame-colored cloak felt heavy and hot. He was thankful for the steady breeze blowing from the forests behind.

Suddenly Tigerclaw stopped dead. “Watch out!” He said. “I smell a ShadowClan patrol.”

Fire and the others lifted their heads, and sure enough, they could also sense ShadowClan warriors.

“They may not be able to sense us if we keep moving quickly.” Bluestar said. “So hurry. If they move ahead they’ll detect us. It’s not far to the edge of WindClan territory now.”

They moved on quickly, leaping over the rocks, pushing their way through the sweet-smelling heather. Every few steps, Fire glanced over his shoulder, on the lookout for ShadowClan.

Finally they reached the edge of the uplands. The landscape changed dramatically, shaped and altered beyond recognition by city dwellers. Wide earth tracks crisscrossed green and golden meadows, small woods dotted the land and houses were scattered here and there among the fields. In the distance Fire saw a familiar wide, gray path.

“A Thunderpath.” Fire said. After nearly three years in the forest, he’d learned to adopt the Clansfolk lingo.

“Yeah.” Gray replied. “It runs up from ShadowClan territory. Can you see Highstones behind it?”

Fire looked at the distant horizon. The land rose sharply up to a point, jagged and barren. “Do we have to cross the Thunderpath then?”

“Yep.” Gray said. His voice was strong and confident, almost cheerful.

“Come on!” Bluestar said. “We can be there by moonrise as long as we keep up the pace.”

Fire followed her with the others, down the hill, away from the bleak hunting grounds of WindClan.

Keeping near the hedges, the Clansfolk continued on.

They had to sneak past a city dweller house. It stood on a wide expanse of hard white stone, with smaller buildings around the edges. Keeping low, the Clansfolk crept past the fence that surrounded the white stone. A sudden barrage of barking and snarling made them spin around.

A dog.

Tigerclaw peered over the fence. “It’s alright. They’re tied up.” He said.

Fire looked at the two dogs scrabbling on the stone barely ten yards away. They strained their ties and reared up on their hind legs, growling and barking. A shout from an unseen city dweller silenced them.

Fire figured it would probably be very easy for a skilled warrior such as Tigerclaw to take down a domestic dog if attacked, but Fire knew the Clansfolk were sensible enough to know city dwellers didn’t like it when their pets were mauled.

The sun was beginning to sink by the time they reached the Thunderpath. Bluestar signaled to them to stop and wait behind a hedge. Fire watched as great monsters flashed to and fro in front of him.

“We’ll go one at a time.” Tigerclaw said. “Raven, you first.”

“No, Tigerclaw.” Bluestar interrupted. “I shall go first. Don’t forget, this will be the first time of crossing for the apprentices. Let them see how it is done.”

Fire stared at his leader as she padded to the edge of the Thunderpath and looked up and down. She waited calmly as one monster after another flew past her, ruffling her hair. Then, when the roar of machinery paused for a moment, she raced across the other side.

“Off you go, Raven.” Tigerclaw said.

Fire saw Raven’s eyes widen with fear. Fire was somewhat proud of himself for being calm. He didn’t mention to either warrior that he had crossed a Thunderpath hundreds of times before. Raven crept forward to the edge of the road. It was quiet, but Raven hesitated

“Go!” Yelled Tigerclaw from the hedge. Fire saw Raven’s muscles tighten as he prepared to run. They the ground began to tremble beneath their feet. A monster sped out of the distance and hurtled past. The small dark boy shrank back for a moment, then pelted over to join Bluestar. A monster coming in the other direction threw dust up.

Gray was lucky. A long lull let him cross safely. Fire followed him soon after, briskly jogging across instead of sprinting.

The Clansfolk carried on, with Bluestar in the lead. The earth was darker on this side of the Thunderpath and the grass felt coarser underfoot. As they approached the foot of Highstones, the grass gave way to bare, rocky soil, dotted with patches of heather. The land sloped up now, toward the sky. Craggy rocks topped the slope, blazing orange in the sun.

Bluestar stopped once more. She chose a sun-warmed rock to rest against, flat and wide.

“Look.” She said. “Mothermouth.”

Fire peered upward. The glare of the setting sun blinded him, and the slope was engulfed in shadow.

They waited in silence. Gradually, as the sun dropped down behind HighStones, Fire began to make out the cave entrance, a square black hole that yawned darkly beneath a stone archway.

‘We’ll wait here until the moon is higher.” Bluestar said. “You should hunt if you are hungry and then get some rest. I’ll build a fire for you.”  
Fire was pleased to have a chance to find food. He was starving now. Gray clearly felt the same and wandered away into a clump of heather. Fire and Raven followed him. Tigerclaw set off in the opposite direction, but Bluestar remained where she was. She sat still and silent, gazing unblinkingly at Mothermouth.

The three apprentices gathered plenty of food. As Tigerclaw turned a stick with multiple, small and limp bodies impaled on it over a fire, the others feasted. But in spite of their easy hunt, no one said much, and the air felt thick with tension with anticipation.

Afterwards the Clansfolk rested beside their leader until the warmth seeped out of the rock on which they sat and cold black shadows reached up on all sides. Only then did Bluestar call out. “It is time.”

She stood and began to walk toward Mother mouth. Tigerclaw walked beside her, matching her strides step for step.

“Come on, Raven!” Gray called. Raven was still sitting on the rock, staring up at the rocks. He stood and began to follow slowly. Fire realized his friend had hardly said a word the whole journey.

It took the Clansfolk only a few moments to reach Mothermouth. Fire stood on the threshold and peered inside. The blackness beyond the stone archway was darker than the cloudiest night. Fire narrowed his eyes, trying to see where the tunnel led, but he couldn’t see a thing.  
Beside him, Gray and Raven craned their heads nervously around the entrance. Even Tigerclaw seemed unsettled by the black hole ahead of them. “How will we find out way in such darkness?”

“I will know the way.” Bluestar answered. “Just follow me. Raven and Gray, you will remain on guard outside. Fire, you will accompany me and Tigerclaw to the Moonstone.”

Fire felt a thrill jolt through him. He glanced sideways at Tigerclaw. The warrior sat with his chin boldly raised. Bluestar stepped forward into the blackness.

Tigerclaw shook his head and trotted after Bluestar. With a brief nod to the other apprentices, Fire followed.

Inside the cave, his eyes still detected nothing. The complete and utter blackness felt strange, but he was surprised to find that he wasn’t frightened. His eagerness to discover what lay ahead was stronger.

The cold, damp air reached through his thick cloak, even as he wrapped it around himself. The smooth rock beneath his feet had never known the warmth of the sun. Freezing air filled his lungs with each breath, until he felt light-headed.

He followed Bluestar and Tigerclaw through the darkness, judging his way by listening to the sound of Bluestar’s footsteps. They were walking along a tunnel that sloped down and down, winding first one way and then the other.

On and on they went. He could smell fresher air now. There must be another hole somewhere around here. “Where are we?” He said into the darkness.

“We have entered the cavern of the Moonstone.” Came Bluestar’s soft reply. “Wait here. It will be moonhigh soon.”

Fire sat down and folded his legs on the chilly stone floor and waited. He could hear the steady breathing of Bluestar and the more rapid panting of Tigerclaw.

Suddenly, in a flash more blinding than the setting sun, the cave was lit up. Fire’s eyes were wide open after the blackness of the tunnel. He closed them quickly against the cold, white light. Then slowly he opened them and peered ahead.

He saw a gleaming rock, which glittered as if it were made from countless dewdrops. Fire looked around. In the cold light reflected from the stone, he could make out the shadowy edges of a high-roofed cavern. The Moonstone rose up from the middle of the floor, three feet high.

Bluestar was staring upward, her cloak bleached white in the glow of the Moonstone. Even Tigerclaw’s dark hair shone silver. Fire followed Bluestar’s gaze. High in the roof was an opening that revealed a narrow triangle of night sky. The moon was casting a beam of light through the hole, down onto the Moonstone, making it sparkle like a star.

Beside him, Fire felt Tigerclaw trembling and was startled by it. Could the warrior see something else here, something dangerous? He saw a flash of movement, felt the wind rushing past him, and heard the fleeing footsteps of Tigerclaw racing back to the entrance.

“Fire?” Bluestar’s voice was quiet and calm.

“I’m still here.” He answered nervously. What had frightened Tigerclaw? “Bluestar?” Fire said again when she didn’t answer. His heart was beating fast.

“It is alright, young warrior; don’t be afraid.” Bluestar murmured. Her calm voice settled him a little. “I think Tigerclaw was surprised by the power of the Moonstone. In the world above, Tigerclaw is a fearless and mighty warrior, but down here, where the spirits of StarClan speak, a man needs different kind of strength. What go you feel, Fire?”

Fire forced his body to relax. “Curious.” He admitted.

“That is good.” Bluestar replied.

Fire looked back at the Moonstone. His eyes had gotten used to its light and he was no longer dazzled. Instead, it soothed him.  
Spellbound, Fire watched as Bluestar walked up to the stone and put her back to it. She slid down to the ground, resting against it. Her blue eyes sparkled with light for a moment before she closed them. She let her head drop.

She must have been sleeping.

He waited. The chill was not so intense here, but still he found himself shivering. He had no idea how much time had passed, but suddenly the rock stopped glowing. The cavern was plunged into darkness once more. Fire looked up to the opening in the roof of the cavern. The moon had passed on, out of sight. All that remained were tiny stars shimmering in blackness.

Fire could just make out the pale shape of his leader, lying beside the Moonstone. He wanted to call out to her, but did not dare break the silence.

After more endless moments, she spoke. “Fire? Are you still there?” Her voice sounded remote and agitated.

“Yes, Bluestar.” Fire heard Bluestar’s footsteps approaching.

“Hurry.” She said. “We must return to camp.”

Fire raced after her, astonished by the speed with which she rushed through the blackness. He followed her blindly, up and up the stone tunnel, until she led him safely back to the outside world.

Tigerclaw was waiting at the opening beside Gray and Raven as Bluestar and Fire climbed out of the cave. His expression was cold and his hair was ruffled, but he sat motionless and dignified.

“Tigerclaw.” Bluestar greeted him but did not mention the warrior’s flight from the depths.

Tigerclaw relaxed a little. “What did you learn?”

“We must return to camp immediately.” Bluestar said briefly.

Fire saw a look of desperation in his leader’s eyes. Now the horror of his dream forced its way back into his memory. Fire tired to ignore the cold fear that gripped his muscles, and followed Bluestar as she and the others raced down the dark slope away from Mothermouth. Was his nightmare about to come true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long haitus. I was away from home for awhile and didn't have time to post. I'm trying to find a good posting schedule. Possible once or twice a week- once on Sunday, once on Saturday- since I write throughout the week and it doesn't take too long to get these done.


	16. Chapter 16

The moon had disappeared behind a bank of clouds. It was dark, but at least the Thunderpath was quieter now. The only monster they heard was far off in the distance. The Clansfolk crossed the path together and pushed their way through the hedge on the other side.

Fire could feel his muscles growing stiff with tiredness as they hurried on. Bluestar kept up a swift pace. Tigerclaw loped beside her. Fire followed a few paces behind with Gray, but Raven was flagging.

“Keep up, Raven!” Tigerclaw growled over his shoulder.

Raven flinched and bounded forward until he caught up with Fire and Gray.

“Are you okay?” Fire asked.

“Yes.” Raven panted, not meeting Fire’s eyes. “Just a bit tired.”

They scrambled down a deep ditch and up the other side.

“What did Tigerclaw say when he came out of the cave?” Fire said, trying not to sound too curious.

“He wanted to check that we were still guarding the entrance.” Gray replied. “Why?”

Fire hesitated. “Did you sense anything strange about him?” He asked.

“Only that damp cave.” Gray said, looking surprised.

“He seemed a little edgy.” Raven ventured.

“He wasn’t the only one!” Gray said, looking at the dark boy.

“What do you mean?” Raven asked.

“Just that the hairs on the back of your neck stand up whenever you see him these days.” Gray whispered. “You nearly jumped out of your skin when he came out of the cave.”

“He just surprised me, that’s all.” Raven protested. “You have to admit, it was a bit creepy by Mothermouth.”

“I suppose so.” Gray agreed.  
They slipped over a hedge into a cornfield that glowed silver in the moonlight, and followed the ditch that ran around its edge.

"So what was it like inside, Fire?” Gray demanded. “Did you see the Moonstone?”

“Yes, I did. It was amazing!” Fire felt his skin tingle at the memory.

Gray shot him an admiring glance. “So it’s true! The rock really does shine underground.”

Fire didn’t reply. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the image of the Moonstone that dazzled his mind. Then pictures from his dream crowded into his head, and his eyes shot open. Bluestar was right: they had to get back to camp as quickly as they could.

Ahead, Tigerclaw and Bluestar had leaped over a fence, out of the cornfield. The apprentices followed, climbing over the fence into an earth track. It was the path that led past the city dweller house and the dogs. Fire looked up and saw Bluestar and Tigerclaw trotting tirelessly together, silhouetted against a skyline tinged with red. The sun would be rising soon.

“Look!” He called to Gray and Raven. An unfamiliar man had jumped out in front of the two warriors.

“It’s a loner!” Raven gasped. The three apprentices hurried forward, and Fire now understood “loner” was just a fancy way of saying “homeless person.”

The strange was a stout man with black hair. He was shorter than the warriors, but well muscled. His clothes were stained and ripped.

“This is Barley.” Bluestar explained to the apprentices as they caught up. “He lives near this city dweller’s house, but does not live as they do.”

“Hi!” Said the man. “I haven’t seen any of your Clan for some moons. How are you, Bluestar?”

“I’m well, thank you.” Bluestar replied. “And you, Barely? How’s the prey been running since we last passed this way?”

“Not so bad.” Barley replied, with an amiable gleam in his eye. “One good thing about city dwellers- they leave around plenty of sugar to attract the mice.” The man went on. “You seem in more of a hurry than usual. Is everything alright?”

“I don’t like to be away from my Clan too long.” Bluestar answered smoothly.

“As always, Bluestar, you are tied to your Clan like a mother to a child.” Barley observed, not unkindly.

“What i it you want, Barley?” Tigerclaw asked.

Barley flashed him a reproachful look. “I just wanted to warn you that there are some dogs around here now. You’d be sager going back into the cornfield instead of past the yard. One of them gave me a nasty bite not long ago.”

“We know about the dogs. We saw them earlier-” Tigerclaw began impatiently.

“We are grateful to you for the warning.” Bluestar interrupted. “Thank you, Barely. Until next time…”

Barley waved his hand. “Have a safe journey.” He said as he walked away up the track.

“Come.” Bluestar ordered, heading off the track. She pushed her way through the long grass between the path and the fence that led back into the cornfield. The three apprentices followed, but Tigerclaw hesitated.

“You trust the word of loner?” He said.

Bluestar stopped and turned to face him. “Would you rather face those dogs?”

“They were tied up when we passed them earlier.” Tigerclaw pointed out.

“They may be untied now. We’re going this way.” Bluestar said. She hopped the fence into the field. Fire followed after her, followed by Gray, Raven and finally Tigerclaw.

By now, the sun had lifted its head above the horizon. The hedgerows sparkled with dew, promising another warm day.

 

The Clansfolk walked along the edge of the ditch. Fire looked down into the deep gully, steep-sided and filled with nettles. Fire could sense prey.

An ear splitting squeal made Fire whip around. Raven was struggling and grappling at the earth. Something had hold his leg and was dragging him down into the ditch.

“Wolves!” Tigerclaw spat. “Barley has sent us into a trap!”

Before they could react, all five Clansfolk were surrounded. Huge wolves swarmed out of the ditch, growling. Fire could see their sharp fangs glinting in the early dawn light.

Suddenly one leaped at Fire’s shoulder. Fiery pain shot through his shoulder as the wolf sank its teeth into his flesh. Another grasped his leg between it powerful jaws.

Fire flung himself down and writhed madly, trying to shake free. Shouts told him that the others were also being attacked.

There were so many of them. They must have walked much too close to the pack’s den.

Fire slashed fiercely with his hunting knife, slicing out at a wolf that held onto his leg. It let go. Fast as lightning, and powered by fear, Fire fought and hacked at the one on his shoulder. Twisting his head around, he sank the knife into the wolf that had embedded itself into his shoulder. He heard the bones in its neck crunch against the blade and its body go limp before it fell away onto the dirt track.

Fire gasped with pain as yet another wolf leaped onto his back and sank its teeth in. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of white. For a moment he was confused; then he felt the wolf being dragged off him. Fire spun around to see Barley flinging the canines into the ditch.

Without hesitating, Barely glanced around and sprinted over to Bluestar. She was writhing on the path, a wolf on top of her. In a flash Barley had wrapped his arms around the large pack animal and lifted it off her with practiced ease. He threw it onto the ground and grabbed another as Bluestar thrashed.

Fire rushed over to Gray, who was being attacked from both sides by two smaller wolves. Fire lunged at the nearest one, giving it a slash on the throat with his knife that left it dead. Gray managed to turn and get over the other, his spear drawn. He grabbed it and flung it into the ditch as hard as he could. It did not come back.

“They’re running away!” Tigerclaw shouted.

Sure enough, the remaining wolves were fleeing down into the safety of the ditch. Fire could hear the scrabbling of paws disappearing into the nettles. The bit on his shoulder and leg stung sharply.

Fire looked around for Raven. Gray was standing at the edge of the nettles, giving encouragement as Raven pulled himself out of the ditch, muddy and stung. A young wolf was still biting at his legs. Fire moved to them and finished it off quickly while Gray helped to pull Raven over the top of the ditch.

Now Fire looked for Bluesar. He saw Barley first, standing at the top of the ditch, scanning the depths for more rats. Bluestar was lying on the path nearby. Alarmed, Fire dashed to his leader’s side. The thick gray cloak around her shoulders was drenched with blood. “Bluestar?” He said.

Bluestar did not reply.

A furious shout made Fire look up.

Tigerclaw leapt on top of Barley and pinned him to the ground. “You sent us into a trap!” He snarled.

“I didn’t know the wolves were here!” Barley said, scrambling in the dust as he struggled to push Tigerclaw off.

“Why did you send us this way?” Tigerclaw growled.

“The dogs!”

“The dogs were tied when we passed them earlier!”

“The city dweller unties them at night. They guard his house.” Barley panted, wheezing under Tigerclaw’s weight.

“Tigerclaw! Bluestar is injured!” Fire burst out.

Tigerclaw released Barley at once. Barley got up and dusted himself off. The great warrior ran over to Bluestar’s side and knelt to inspect her wounds.

“Is there anything we can do?” Fire asked.

“She is in the hands of StarClan now.” Tigerclaw said solemnly, stepping back.

Fire opened his eyes wide with shock.. Did Tigerclaw mean that Bluestar was dead? Is this what the spirits of the Moonstone had warned her about?

Gray and Raven had joined them and stood beside their leader, horror-struck. Barley hung back, craning his neck to see what was happening.

Bluestar’s eyes were open but glazed and her body lay motionless. She didn’t even appear to be breathing.

“Is she dead?” Raven whispered.

“I don’t know. We must wait and see.” Tigerclaw replied.

The five waited in silence as the sun began to climb into the sky. Fire found himself wordlessly begging StarCln to protect his leader, to send her back to them.

Then Bluestar stirred. She lifted her head.

“Bluestar?” Fire said, his voice trembling.

“It’s alright.” Bluestar rasped. “I am still here. I have lost a heart, but it wasn’t my ninth.”

Joy flooded Fire. He looked at Tigerclaw, expecting to see relief on his face, but the dark warrior was expressionless.

“Right.” Tigerclaw said in a commanding tone. “Raven, fetch cobwebs for Bluestar’s wounds. Gray, find marigold or horsetail.” The two apprentices dashed away. “Barley, I think you should leave us now.”

Fire looked over to the loner who had fought so bravely to help them. He wanted to thank him, but under Tigerclaw's fierce gaze, he didn’t dare. Instead of speaking, Fire gave Barley a tiny nod. Barley seemed to understand, for he nodded in return and left without another word.

Bluestar was lying on the dirt track. “Is everyone alright?” She asked hoarsely.

Tigerclaw nodded.

Raven came charging back, his left hand wrapped in a thick wad of cobwebs. “Here.” He said.

“Shall I put them on her wounds?” Fire asked Tigerclaw. “Yellowfang showed me how.”

“Very well.” Tigerclaw agreed. He walked away and scanned the ditch again.

Fire peeled a clump of cobwebs from Raven’s hand and began to press them firmly onto Bluestar’s wounds.

She winced under his touch. “If it had not been for Tigerclaw, those wolves would have eaten me alive.” She murmured, her voice tight with pain.

“It wasn’t Tigerclaw who saved you. It was Barley.” Fire whispered as he took some more cobwebs from Raven.

“Barley?” Bluestar sounded surprised. “Is he here?”

“Tigerclaw sent him away.” Fire answered quietly. “He thinks Barley sent us into a trap.”

“What do you think?” Bluestar rasped.

Fire didn’t look up, but concentrated on pressing the last but of cobweb into place. “Barley is a loner. What would he gain by sending us into a trap only to rescue us from it?” He said eventually.

Bluestar laid down her head and closed her eyes again.

Gray returned with some horsetail. Fire crushed the leaves and let the juices drip onto Bluestar’s wounds. He knew it would help stop infection, but he still wished Spottedleaf were with him, with her knowledge of and confidence in healing.

“We should rest here while Bluestar recovers.” Tigerclaw announced, walking back to them.

“No.” Bluestar insisted. “We must return to the camp.” Narrowing her eyes in pain, she struggled to her feet. “Let’s keep going.”

The ThunderClan leader limped along the edge of the field. Tigerclaw walked at her side, his face dark with unknowable thoughts. The apprentices exchanged anxious glances, and then followed.

“It 's been a long time since I saw you lose a heart, Bluestar.” Fire overheard Tigerclaw’s whispered words. “How many have you lost now?”

Fire couldn’t help feeling surprised at Tigerclaw’s open curiosity.

“That was my fifth.” Bluestar replied quietly.

Fire strained to hear what else they were saying, but Tigerclaw did not reply. He walked on, lost in thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Sunhigh came and went as the Clansfolk made their way through WindClan’s old hunting grounds. Their heavy silence showed that they were still sore after the wolf fight. Fire felt scratched and bitten all over. He could see Gray was limping, occasionally hopping on one leg to protect his injury. But it was Bluestar who worried hi most. Her pace was even slower now, but she refused to stop and rest. The grim look on her face, clouded by pain, told Fire how much she wanted to reach the ThunderClan camp.

“Don’t worry about ShadowClan warriors.” She said through gritted teeth as Tigerclaw paused. “You won’t find any here today.”

They picked their way carefully down the steep, rocky hillside that led to Fourtrees and joined the familiar trail that led home. It was late afternoon, and Fire began to think longingly of his bed; and a plump helping of fresh-kill.

“I can still sense ShadowClan.” Gray murmured to Fire as they trekked through ThunderClan’s hunting grounds.

Suddenly Raven stopped. “Can you hear that?” He said in a hushed voice.

Fire strained. At first he only heard the familiar sounds of the forest- leaves rustling, a pigeon calling. Then his blood ran cold. In the distance he could hear battle-hungry shouts, and the shrill squeal of terrified children.

“Quick!” Bluestar shouted. “It is as StarClan warned me. Our camp is being attacked!” She tried to leap forward, but stumbled. She pushed herself up and limped onward.

Tigerclaw and Fire pelted forward side by side. Gray and Raven followed. Fire forgot his soreness as he charged toward the camp. His only concern was to protect his Clan.

The sounds of battle grew louder and louder as he neared the camp entrance. He could sense ShadowClan. He was right behind Tigerclaw as they dashed through the tunnel and into the clearing.

They were met by a frenzy of fighting, ThunderClan battling furiously with ShadowClan. The children were out of sight, and Fire hoped they were safely hidden in the nursery. He guessed the weakest elders would be sheltering inside the hollow trunk of their fallen tree.

Every corner of the camp seemed alive with warriors. Fire could see Frostfur and Goldenflower fighting with a huge man. Even the young brunette Brindleface was fighting, though she was very close to birthing. Darkstripe was locked in a fierce tussle with a black-haired warrior. Three of the elders, Smallear, Patchpelt and One-eye, were punching bravely at a woman that fought with twice their speed and ferocity.

The returning Clansfolk hurled themselves into the battle. Fire caught hold of a ShadowClan woman, much larger than him, and sank his hunting knife into her leg. She shouted with pain and turned on him, lashing out with a sharp blade and lunging at him. He twisted and ducked to avoid her swing. She couldn’t match his speed, and he managed to grasp her from behind and pull her down into the dirt. With his strong legs he kicked at her back till she squealed and struggled away from him, running headlong into the thick undergrowth that surrounded the camp.

Fire glanced around to see that Bluestar had arrived. Despite her injuries, she was fighting another warrior. Fire had never seen her fight before, but even wounded, she was a powerful opponent. Her victim struggled to escape but she held him tightly and slashed at him so fiercely that Fire knew he would bear the scars of this fight for many months.

Then he saw a ShadowClan warrior with jet-black hair and a white cloak. Blackfoot! The ShadowClan deputy made quick work of killing the elder, who had been guarding the children, and began to reach into the bramble with one massive hand. The children were squealing and crying, undefended now as their mothers wrestled with other ShadowClan warriors in the clearing.

Fire prepared to spring toward to nursery, but a blade sliced painfully down his side and he whipped around to see a scrawny woman leap on top of him. As he slammed into the ground, he tried to call out to the other ThunderClan members. Fighting with all his strength to escape the woman’s grip, he wrenched his head around so he could see the brambles.

Blackfoot had scooped up two small kids from their beds and was already reaching in for a third.

Fire saw no more as the woman kicked him in his stomach. Fire scrambled onto his feet and crouched low, as if in defeat. The trick had worked before and it worked now. As the woman grabbed him triumphantly and began to ready a killing blow, Fire sprang upward as hard as he could and flung the warrior away. He spun around and was on the wounded warrior in an instant. This time he showed no mercy, plunging his knife into the woman’s shoulder. The blow sent the woman howling into the undergrowth.

Fire jumped up, dashed over to the nursery, and thrust his head through the nursery entrance. Blackfoot was nowhere to be seen. Inside the nest, hovering over the terrified children, was Yellowfang. Her gray cloak was spattered with blood, and one of her eyes was painfully swollen. She looked up at Fire with a ferocious growl, then, realizing it was him, relaxed. “They’re okay. I’ll protect them.”

Fire looked at her as she calmed the helpless children, and Brokenstar’s dire warning about the ShadowClan rogue flashed through his mind. He didn’t have time to think about that now. He would have to trust Yellowfang. He nodded quickly and ducked back out of the brambles.

There were now only a few ShadowClan members left in the camp. Raven and Gray were fighting side by side, lashing out at a dark man until he fled into the bushes. Whitestorm and Darkstripe chased the last two intruders out of the cmp, sending them off with a few extra scratches.

Fire sat down, exhausted, and stared around the camp. It was devastated. Blood spattered the clearing, and tufts of fabric drifted in the dust. The surrounding wall of undergrowth was ripped open where the invaders had crashed through.

One by one, the ThunderClan members gathered beneath the Highrock. Gray came to stand beside him, his sides heaving and blood trickling from a scratch on his face. Raven flopped down and began to prod at a wound on his ankle. The nursery mothers ran to the nursery to check on their children.

Frostfur wove her way back through the crowd, followed by Yellowfang. The pale woman stepped forward and addressed them. “Our children are all safe, thanks to Yellowfang. A ShadowClan warrior killed brave Rosetail and was trying to steal them, but Yellowfang fought him off.”

"It was no ordinary ShadowClan warrior either.” Fire put in. “I saw him. It was Blackfoot.”

“The ShadowClan deputy!” Brindleface said. Her stomach was swollen with a soon due child.

There was a stir at the edge of the group, as Bluestar limped forward and made her way over to the apprentices. The grave expression on her face was enough to tell Fire that something was wrong.

“Spottedleaf is with Lionheart.” She murmured. “He was injured in the battle. It looks bad.” She turned her head toward the shadow on the far side of the Highrock where the warrior lay, a motionless bundle of dusty gold.

A high-pitched wail rose from Gray’s throat and he raced over to Lionheart. Spottedleaf, who had been leaning over the ThunderClan deputy, stepped back to let the young apprentice sit with his mentor for the last time. As Gray’s howl of grief echoed around the clearing, Fire’s skin tingled and his blood ran cold. It was the cry he had heard in his dream. For a moment his head swarm.

Fire looked at Bluestar, who nodded, and he padded over to join hi friend by the Highrock. He stopped for a moment beside Spottedleaf.  
She looked exhausted and dull-eyed with grief. “I can’t help Lionheart now.” She said quietly to him. “He is on his way to join StarClan.” She pressed her body against Fire’s side, and he felt comforted by the warm embrace.

The others looked on in silence as the sun slowly set behind the trees. Finally Gray sat up and cried out. “He’s gone!” He lay down again beside Lionhert’s body and rested his head on his mentor’s limp shoulder. The rest of the Clan walked silently forward to carry out their own grieving rituals for their beloved deputy.

Fire joined them. “Thank you for your wisdom. You taught me so much.” Then he sat down beside Gray.

Bluestar waited until the others had left before walking up. Gray didn’t even seem to notice his leader’s presence. Fire looked away as Bluestar spoke her last words to her old friend.

“Oh, what am I going to do without you, Lionheart?” She whispered. Then she limped back to her den and sat down outside.

He sat with Gray and Lionheart until the moon rose high. Raven joined him and together they kept company with their grieving friend. Tigerclaw strode over and briefly gave his respects to Lionheart. Fire waited to hear what words he would share with his friend, but Tigerclaw remained silent as he hung his head. 

Spottedleaf walked lightly around the camp, tending to wounds and battered nerves. Fire watched her approach Bluestar twice, but each time the leader sent her away to see to the others. Only when Spottedleaf had attended to the wounds of all the others did Bluestar allow her to treat her as well.

When she had finished, Spottedleaf turned and walked back to her den. Bluestar stood and slowly hauled herself up onto the Highrock. The Clansfolk seemed to have been waiting for her. As soon as she settled herself in her usual spot, they began to gather in the clearing below, unusually silent.

Fire and Raven got stiffly to their feet and joined them, leaving Gray behind with Lionheart’s body. The apprentice was still lying with his forehead against Lionheart’s cold shoulder.

“It is nearly moonhigh.” Bluestar said as Fire slipped into place next to Raven. “And it is once more my duty- much, much too soon- to name ThunderClan’s new deputy.” Her voice was tired and cracked with sadness.

Fire looked from warrior to warrior. They were all looking expectantly at Tigerclaw. Even Whitestorm had turned to watch the dark warrior. From the bold expression on his face, and the way he twitched with anticipation, Tigerclaw seemed to agree with them.

Bluestar took a deep breath and continued. “I say these words before the body of Lionheart, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice.” She hesitated. “I have not forgotten how one man avenged the death of Redtail and brought his body back to ThunderClan. We are in need of this fearless loyalty even more now.” Bluestar paused again and then said the name loud and clear. “Tigerclaw will be the new deputy of ThunderClan.”

There was a shout of approval, with the loudest voices belonging to Darkstripe and Longtail. Whitestorm sat calmly, his eyes closed. He was nodding approvingly.

Tigerclaw lifted his chin proudly, his eyes half-closed as he listened to the Clan. Then he stalked through the crowd, accepting tributes with the smallest of nods, and leaped up onto the Highrock beside Bluestar. “ThunderClan, I am honored to accept the position of Clan deputy.” He shouted. “I never expected to gain such high rank, but by the spirit of Lionheart, I vow to serve you as best I can.” He gravely dipped his head, fixing the crowd with his wide yellow eyes, and jumped down from the Highrock.

Fire heard Raven gasp. “Oh, no!” He turned to look curiously at his friend. Raven’s head was hanging low. “She should never have chosen him!”

“Are you talking about Tigerclaw?” Fire whispered.

“He’s wanted to be deputy ever since he took care of Redtail-” Raven said. He stopped abruptly.

“Took care of Redtail?” Fire echoed.

“Are you telling Fire how I protected Redtail?”

Fire felt a cold shiver up his spine.

Raven whipped around, eyes wide with fear. Tigerclaw loomed over them.

Fire jumped up and faced the new deputy. ‘He was just saying he wished you had been here to take care of Lionheart as well.” He said.

Tigerclaw looked from one to the other, then stalked away in silence. Raven’s green eyes clouded with terror, and he started to tremble uncontrollably.

“Raven?” Fire said in alarm.

But Raven didn’t even look at him. With his head held low, he slunk back to Gray and sat down next to him, pulling his black cloak around his skinny body as if suddenly cold.

Fire looked helplessly at his two friends as they huddled beside Lionheart’s body. Not knowing what else to do, he walked over and settled himself beside them, ready to sit out the night.

As the moon passed overhead, the others came to join their vigil. Bluestar arrived last, once the camp was calm and quiet. She said nothing, but sat a little way off, gazing at her dead deputy with an expression of such unbearable grief that Fire had to look away.

At dawn, a group of elders came to take Lionheart’s body away to the burial place. Gray followed to help dig the hole where the great warrior would rest.

Fire yawned and stretched. He felt chilled to the bone. Leaf-fall was nearly here now, and the woods were clouded with mist, but above the leaves Fire saw a rosy morning sky. He watched Gray disappear into the dew-soaked undergrowth with the elders.

Raven jumped to his feet and hurried to the apprentices’ hut. Fire followed him slowly. By the time he arrived, the dark boy had curled up with cloak pulled over his head as if asleep.

Fire was too exhausted to speak. He sat down on his mossy bed and then settled down for a long sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

“Wake up!”

Fire heard Dust’s voice calling through the tent entrance. He opened his eyes. Raven was already awake, sitting bolt upright. Gray was stirring beside him. Fire was surprised to see him. He hadn’t heard him come back after burying Lionheart.

“Bluestar’s called another meeting.” Dust hissed at them, and ducked out of the ferns.

The three apprentices crawled out of the warm den. The sun was already past its height, and the air felt cooler than before. Fire shivered, and his belly growled. He couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten.

Fire, Gray and Raven hurried to join the crowd gathered below the Highrock.

Tigerclaw was speaking from his position beside Bluestar. “During the battle, our leader lost another heart. Now that she has only four of her nine hearts left, I am going to appoint a bodyguard at her side constantly. No one will be allowed to approach her until the guards are present.” His amber eyes flicked to Raven and then back to the rest of the crowd. “Darkstripe and Longtail, you will act as Bluestar’s guards.”

Darkstripe and Longtail nodded, standing tall.

Bluestar now spoke. Her voice sounded gentle and calming after her deputy’s commanding shout. “Thank you, Tigerclaw, for you loyalty. But the Clan must understand that am still here for them. No one should hesitate to approach me.” Her eyes darted briefly in Tigerclaw’s direction. “As the warrior code says, the safety of the Clan is more important than the security of any single member.” She paused, and her sky-blue gaze rested briefly on Fire. “And now, I wish to invite Yellowfang to join ThunderClan.”

Murmurs of surprise rose from some of the warriors. Bluestar looked at Frostfur, who nodded her agreement.

Bluestar continued. “Her actions last night proved that she is brave and loyal. If she wishes it, we would welcome her as a full member of this Clan.”

From her place at the edge of the crowd, Yellowfang looked up at the Clan leader. “I am honored, Bluestar, and I accept your offer.”

“Good.” Bluestar said, her voice firm.

Fire hummed with delight and nudged Gray. He was surprised to realize just how much Bluestar’s public show of trust in Yellowfang meant to him.

Bluestar began to speak again. “Last night we successfully defended ourselves against ShadowClan, but they are still a great threat. The repair work we began this morning will continue. Our boundaries will be patrolled constantly. We must not assume that the war is over.”

Tigerclaw stood tall, his head held high, and glared down at the assembled Clansfolk. “ShadowClan attacked while we were away from camp.” He growled.   
“They chose their moment well. How did they know that the camp was so poorly defended? Do they have eyes inside our camp?”

Fire froze in horror as Tigerclaw fixed his cold stare on Raven. Some of the Clansfolk followed their new deputy’s gaze and stared in puzzlement at the dark apprentice. Raven looked at the ground and shifted nervously.

Tigerclaw went on. “We still have a while before sunset. We must concentrate on rebuilding our camp. Meanwhile, if you suspect anything, or anyone, tell me. Be assured, anything you say will be in confidence.” he nodded to dismiss the Clan, then turned and began murmuring to Bluestar.

The Clansfolk separated and began to move around the camp, assessing damage and forming work groups.

“Raven!” Fire called, still shocked by Tigerclaw’s dark hint. But Raven had already run away. Fire could see him offering to help Halftail and Whitestorm, before rushing off to collect twigs so they could patch the holes in the boundary wall. Raven clearly didn’t want to talk.

“Let’s go and help me.” Gray suggested.

“You go. I’ll be there in a moment.” Fire answered. “First I want to check on Yellowfang, see if she’s okay after her fight with Blackfoot.”

He looked for Yellowfang in her bed by the fallen tree. She was stretched out in the shadows, her eyes thoughtful.

“Fire.” She said when she saw him. “I’m glad you have come.”

“I wanted to check that you were alright.” Fire said.

“Old habits stay longer than old wounds, eh?”Said Yellowfang with a flash of her old spirit.

“I suppose so.” FIre confessed. “How are you feeling?”

“This old leg injury is playing up again, but I’ll be fine.” Yellowfang told him.

“How did you manage to fight Blackfoot off?” Fire asked, unable to keep the admiration out of his voice.

“Blackfoot’s strong, but he’s not a clever fighter. Fighting you was more of a challenge. I’ve known him since he was a child. He hasn’t changed- a bully, but no brains.”

Fire sat down beside her. “I’m not surprised Bluestar asked you to join the Clan.” He said. “You certainly showed your loyalty last night.”

Yellowfang twitched. “Perhaps a truly loyal woman would have fought at the side of the Clan that raised her.”

“But then I’d be fighting for city dwellers.” FIre pointed out.

Yellowfang shot him an admiring glance. “Well said, youngster. But then, you have always been a thinker.”

After a moment of silence, Fire spoke again. “Do you miss ShadowClan?” He asked Yellowfang.

Yellowfang blinked. “I miss the old ShadowClan.” She said at last. “The way it used to be.”

“Until Brokenstar became leader?” Fire was curious.

“Yes.” Yellowfang admitted softly. “He changed the Clan.” She gave a wheezy laugh. “He always knew how to give a good speech. He could make you believe a mouse was a rabbit if he set his mind to it. Perhaps that is why I saw so blind to his faults.” The old woman stared into the distance, lost in memories.

“Bet you can’t guess who the new ShadowClan healer is?” Fire said.

His words seemed to shake Yellowfang back into the present. “Not Runningnose?” She said.

“Yep!”

Yellowfang shook her head. “But he can’t even cure his own cold!”

“That’s what Gray said!” They laughed together for a moment. Fire got to his feet. “I’ll leave you to rest now. Call me if you need anything else today.”

Yellowfang lifted her head. “Before you go, Fire, I hear you were in a wolf fight. Did they draw blood?”

“It’s okay, Spottedleaf has treated my wounds with marigold.”

“Sometimes marigold is not strong enough for the bite of a wolf. Go and find a patch of wild garlic. Pick some and rub it on the wound. I think there’s some not far from the camp entrance. That will draw out any poisons the wolf may have left. They are healthier than rats, but can still carry infectious bacteria.”

“Thanks, Yellowfang!” Fire smiled.

“Go carefully, young one.” Yellowfang held his gaze for a moment, then let her head fall back and closed her eyes.

Fire slipped under the branches around Yellowfang’s bed and headed for the gorse tunnel, in search of the wild garlic. The sun was setting now, and he could hear the nursery mothers settling their children down for the night.

“You do you think you’re going?” Growled a voice from the shadows. It was Darkstripe.

“Yellowfang told me to go out-”

“You don’t take orders from that rogue!” The warrior scolded. “Go and help with the repairs. No one is to leave the camp tonight.”

“Yes, Darkstripe.” Fire said, dipping his head submissively. He and muttered a curse his mother would not approve of under his breath, then headed toward the camp boundary, where he could see Gray and Raven busily patching a large hole in the wall of greenery.

“How’s Yellowfang?” Gray asked as Fire trotted up.

“She’s fine. She said wild garlic would be good for my bite. I was on my way to find some, but Darkstripe ordered me to stay in camp.” Fire told him.

“Wild garlic?” Gray said. “I wouldn’t mind trying that. My let still stings.”

“I could sneak out and get some.” Fire offered. He had resented Darkstripe’s offhand treatment and welcomed the chance to outwit him. “No one would notice if I stepped out of this hole here. It’d only take a couple of seconds.”

Raven frowned, but Gray nodded. “We’ll cover for you.” He whispered.

Fire patted his shoulder gratefully and jumped out through the tear in the boundary wall.

Once outside the camp, he began to make his way to the wild garlic patch, the sharp tang alerting him easily to its location. The moon was rising in the violet sky as the sun sank below the horizon. A cold breeze ruffled Fire’s hair. 

Suddenly, he sensed another presence. He stopped. ShadowClan? No, just Tigerclaw. He focused harder and could also sense Darkstripe and Longtail. What were they doing here?

Curious, Fire dropped into a stalking position. He prowled through the undergrowth one foot at a time. The warriors were standing in the shadow of a clump of ferns, their heads very close together. Soon Fire was near enough to hear them speak.

“StarClan knows, my apprentice has shown little promise from the start, but I never expected him to turn traitor!” Said Tigerclaw.

Fire’s eyes widened.

“How long did you saw Raven was missing on the journey to Mothermouth?” Darkstripe said.

“Long enough to have traveled to ShadowClan’s camp and back.” Came the deputy’s answer.

A chill went up Fire’s spine. He didn’t remember Raven leaving at all during the entire trip.

Longtail’s voice sounded high-pitched and excited. “He must have told them that ThunderClan’s leader and deputy left the camp. Why else would they have attacked when they did?”

“We are the last Clan to stand against ShadowClan. We must remain strong.” Tigerclaw said. His tone had become soft now.

Darkstripe answered eagerly. “And the Clan would be better off without a traitor like Raven.”

“I have to say I agree with you, Darkstripe.” Murmured Tigerclaw, his voice heavy with emotion. “Even though he’s my own apprentice…” He trailed off as if he were too upset to say anymore.

Fire had heard enough. Forgetting about the wild garlic, he turned and crept as silently and as quickly as he could back toward the camp.

He decided not to tell Raven what he had heard. He would be terrified. Fire’s mind raced. What could he do? Tigerclaw was the Clan deputy, a great warrior, and popular with all of the other Clansfolk. No one was going to listen to any accusations made by an apprentice. But Raven was in terrible danger. Fire shook himself, trying to clear his head. There was only one thing to do-he must tell what he had heard to Bluestar.

Gray and Raven were still patching the hole when Fire reached them. They had left a gap just wide enough for him to squeeze back through.

“No luck with the garlic.” Fire panted as he slipped in. “Darkstripe is out there.”

“Never mind.” Gray said. “We can get some tomorrow.”

“I’ll go and get you some poppy from Spottedleaf.” Fire offered. He was worried by the dull look in his friend’s eyes, and the way his muscles seemed stiff.

“No, don’t worry.” Gray said. “I’ll be fine.”

“It’s no trouble.” Fire insisted. Before Gray could argue, he walked off toward Spottedleaf’s hut.

She was pacing her small clearing, her eyes clouded and unhappy.

“Are you okay?” Fire asked.

“The spirits of StarClan are restless. I think they are trying to tell me something.” She replied. “What can I do for you?”

“I think Gray could do with some poppy seeds for his leg.” Fire explained. “His wounds are still hurting.”

“The pain of losing Lionheart will make his injuries feel worse. But he’ll mend in time; don’t worry. In the meantime, you’re right, poppy seeds will help.” Spottedleaf went into her hut and brought out a dried poppy head. She placed it carefully in his palm. “Just shake out one of two and give them to him.” She said.

“Thanks.” Fire said. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Go and see to your friend.” Spottedleaf said, avoiding his gaze.

Fire closed his fist around the poppy head and began to walk away.

“Wait.” Spottedleaf said suddenly.

Fire spun around expectantly and met her light gaze. Her eyes burned back at him.

“Fire.” She said. “StarClan spoke to me many years ago, before you joined the Clan. I sense they want me to tell you this now. They said only fire can save our Clan.”

Fire stared at Spottedleaf, mystified.

The strange passion faded from her eyes. “Take care, Fire.” She said in her normal voice, and turned away.

“See you.” Fire replied uncertainty. He walked back through the fern tunnel. Her strange words were echoing in his mind, but he could not make sense of them. 

Why had she shared them with him? Surely fire was an enemy to all who lived in the forest. He shook his head in frustration, and bounded over to the apprentice’s hut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm sorry for the long haitus. I may or may not of deep fried my computer oops.


	19. Chapter 19

“Gray!” Fire whispered harshly into the ear of his sleeping friend. They’d been allowed to rest all morning, after working on repairs for most of the night. 

Tigerclaw had ordered them to be ready to begin training at sunhigh. The strong yellow light filtering through the hut told Fire it was already upon them

He’d been restless all night. Dreams swirled through his mind each time he fell asleep, confusing and indistinct, but full of darkness and menace.

“Gray!” Fire said again, louder. But his friend did not stir. He’d eaten two of the poppy seeds before he’d slept, and now he was in a deep slumber.

“Are you awake, Fire?” Raven said from his bed.

Fire cursed under his breath. He had wanted to talk to Gray before Raven awake.

“Yes.” He replied.

Ravan sat up in his bed of moss and heather. “Are you going to wake him?” He asked, nodding toward Gray.

A deep voice sounded outside their hut. “I hope so! Training is about to start.”  
Fire and Raven jumped in surprise.

“Gray, wake up!” Fire poked his friend. “Tigerclaw is waiting!”

Gray lifted his head. His eyes were still heavy with sleep.

“Are you ready yet?” Tigerclaw called.

Fire and Raven crept out of the hut, blinking as they emerged into the sunlight.

The deputy was sitting beside the tree stump. “Is the other one coming?” He asked.

“Yes.” Fire replied. “He just woke up.”

“Training will do him good.” Tigerclaw said. “He’s grieved for long enough.”  
Gray scrambled sleepily out of the hut.

“Bluestar will be ready for you in a moment, Fire.” Tigerclaw said and excitement surged through Fire. His first training session with Bluestar! He had expected his wounded mentor to be resting still.

“Gray.” Tigerclaw said. “You can join my training session. Do you think you’re up to it, Raven?” He glowered at his apprentice. “After all, you got some pretty nasty nettle stings while the rest of us were fighting those wolves.”

Raven looked at the ground. “I’m fine.” He said.

Gray and Raven followed the deputy out of the camp entrance. Raven’s head hung low as he disappeared through the gorse tunnel.

Fire sat down to wait for Bluestar. She did not keep him long. The woman emerged from her hut and walked across the clearing. Her cloak was matted and ripped, and her underclothes somewhat torn where she’d received wounds, but she betrayed no pain in her confident stride. “Come.” She called to him.

Fire noticed with surprise that she was alone. Darkstripe and Longtail were nowhere to be seen. A thought crossed his mind and suddenly his excitement was tinged with anxiety- here was an opportunity to tell Bluestar what he had overheard last night.

He caught up with her as she headed for the gorse tunnel and fell in step behind her. “Will your guards be joining us?” He asked hesitantly.

Bluestar replied without looking at him. “I’ve ordered Darkstripe and Longtail to help with the camp repairs. Securing ThunderClan’s base is our first priority.”

Fire’s heartbeat quickened. He could tell her about Raven as soon as they left camp.

The two followed the trail to the training hollow. The path was strewn with freshly fallen golden leaves that rustled underfoot Fire’s mind raced as he searched for suitable words. What should he tell his leader? That Tigerclaw was plotting to get rid of his apprentice? And what would he say when Bluestar asked him why? Could he bring himself to say out loud that he suspected 

Tigerclaw had killed Redtail? Even though he had no evidence beyond Raven’s excited storytelling at the Gathering.

By the time they reached the sandy hollow, Fire still had not spoken. The hollow was empty.

“I asked Tigerclaw to hold his training session in another part of the forest today.” Bluestar explained as she walked into the center of the hollow. “I want to concentrate on your fighting skills, and I want you to concentrate on them too-which means no distractions.”

Sudden movement flashed in the corner of his eye. A swish of gray whirled past his face, and Fire fell forward as his feet were knocked from underneath him. He staggered, regaining his balance, and spun around to see Bluestar sitting calmly beside him. “Do I have your attention now?” She snapped.

“Yes, Bluestar. Sorry!” He replied hastily, looking into her blue eyes.

“That’s better. Fire, you have been with us for many years now. I have watched you fight. With the wolves you were quick. With ShadowClan you were fierce. 

You outwitted Gray on that very first day we met, and you defeated Yellowfang with your cleverness too.” She paused, then lowered her voice. “But one day you will meet an opponent who is all of these things as well-quick and fierce and clever. It’s my duty to prepare you for that day.”

Fire nodded, completely caught up in her words. His senses were fully alert. All thoughts of Raven and Tigerclaw had disappeared, and musty odors and tiny noises of the forest rushed in upon him.

“Let’s see how you fight.” Bluestar ordered. “Attack me.”

Fire looked at her, sizing her up and wondering the best way to begin. Bluestar was standing only a few lengths away. She was taller than him, so it would be a waste of effort to begin with the usual punches and wrestling. But if he could leap straight onto her back with a powerful enough jump, he might be able to unbalance her. She hadn’t taken her piercing blue eyes off him for an instant. Fire stared back and leaped.

He had aimed to land squarely on her shoulders to push her down, but Bluestar was ready for him. She dropped swiftly into a crouch. As Fire hit her, she rolled to the ground and dodged. Instead of landing on her, he found himself crashing down to the ground. He hit the dusty ground hard and lay winded for a moment before he scrambled to his feet.

“Interesting strategy, but your eyes betrayed where you were aiming.” Bluestar said as she stood up and brushed the dust from her thick cloak. “Now, try again.”

This time Fire looked at her shoulders but aimed for her legs. When Bluestar dropped to the ground he would hit her as she crouched. Fire felt a rush of satisfaction as he leaped, but it turned to confusion as Bluestar unexpectedly sprang into the air and let him crash into the ground where she had stood just a heartbeat before. She timed it perfectly- as he landed, she thundered down on top of him, squashing the breath out of him.

“Now try something I don’t expect.” She said, climbing off him and backing away with a challenging gleam in her eyes.

Fire scrambled up, panting, and shook himself crossly. Even Yellowfang had no been so tricky. He growled and leapt again. This time, as he flew at Bluestar, he stretched out his hands. She reared up on her toes and used her hands to twist him away. As he felt himself slipping, Fire scrambled with his legs in the sand, but it was too late and he flopped heavily onto his side.

“Fire.” Bluestar said calmly, as once more he struggled to his feet. “You’re strong and quick, but you must learn to keep control of your speed and body weight so that it’s not so easy for me to unbalance you. Try again.”

Fire backed away, hot, dusty, and out of breath. Frustration raged through him. He was determined to get the better of his mentor this time. Slowly he crouched and began to creep toward Bluestar. She mirrored his crotch as he approached. He raised a hand and swiped at her left temple. She ducked to avoid his strike and reared up, towering over him. Quickly, Fire rolled onto his back, getting under her and rearing his legs up to kick at her stomach. 

Bluestar was flung backwards and fell onto the sandy earth with a loud grunt.  
Fire leaped to his feet. He felt jubilant. Then he saw Bluestar lying in the dirt, and for the first time remembered her wounds. Had he reopened them? He dashed to her side and stared down at her. To his relief her eyes flinted proudly back to him.

“That was much better.” She puffed. She stood and dusted herself off. “Now it’s my turn.”

She sprang at him, knocking him to the ground, then retreated and let him pick himself up before leaping again. Fire braced himself, but she bowled him over easily again.

“Look at my size, Fire! Don’t try to stand up against my attack. Use your wits. If you are fast enough to avoid me, then avoid me!”

Fire scrabbed to his feet again, preparing for her attack. This time he didn’t try to brace himself, but stood lightly, keeping his weight on his toes. As Bluestar flew towards him, he hopped neatly out of her path, spun on his heel, and sent his fist flying at the square of her back to push her on.

Bluestar landed gracefully on one knee. “Excellent! You learn quickly.” She chimed. “But that was an easy move. Let’s see how you deal with this one.”

They trained until sunset. Fire heaved a sigh of relief when he heard Bluestar finally call to him. “That’s enough for today.” She seemed a little tired and stiff but she still climbed easily out of the sandy hollow.

Fire followed her. His muscles were aching and his head spinning with all he had learned. As they trekked together back through the trees, he couldn’t wait to tell Gray and Raven about this training session. And it wasn’t until they reached the camp boundary that Fire realized he’d forgotten to tell Bluestar about Raven.


	20. Chapter 20

Fire pushed through the gorse tunnel into camp, which was, by now, looking a lot better. Parties had clearly been patching and repairing continuously throughout the day. Frostfur and Goldenflower were still busy fortifying the nursery walls, but the outer wall looked solid and secure once more.

Fire walked across the clearing to see if there was any fresh-kill around. He passed Sand and Dust, who were preparing to leave in the next patrol.

“Sorry.” Sand said as Fire looked hopefully around the eating area. “We ate the last two mice.”

Fire shrugged. He would catch something for himself later. He headed back to the apprentice’s hut, where Gray was sitting with his back resting against the tree stump.

“Where’s Raven?” Fire asked as he sat down.

“Not back from his task yet.” Gray replied. “Check this out!” He pulled up his pant leg to show Fire a gash just above his ankle. It was still bleeding. 

“Tigerclaw send me fishing and I stepped on a sharp stone in the stream.”

“That looks deep. You should get Spottedleaf to take a look at it.” Fire advised. 

“Where did Tigerclaw send Raven, by the way?”

“Dunno, I was up to my knees in cold water.” Gray muttered. He stood up and limped away toward the healer’s hut.

Fire settled down, his eyes fixed on the entrance to the camp, and waited for Raven. After overhearing the warriors’ conversation last night, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something dreadful was going to happen to his friend. 

His heart lurched as he saw Tigerclaw enter the camp alone.

He waited longer. The moon was high in the sky. Surely Raven should be back by now? Fire found himself wishing he’d spoken to Bluestar when he’d had the chance. He could see Darkstripe and Longtail guarding her hut now, and he certainly didn’t want them to overhear his concerns.

Tigerclaw had brought back fresh-kill, which he was sharing with Whitestorm outside the warrior’s hut. Fire realized he was very hungry. Perhaps he should go and hunt- he might come across Raven outside the camp. As he wondered what to do, Fire saw Raven trotting through the entrance of the camp. A thrill of relief raced through him, and not just because Raven was holding fresh-kill in his fist.

The apprentice came straight over to Fire. “I’m gonna go get these cooking. There’s enough for all three of us!” He said proudly. “And it should taste extra good- it’s from ShadowClan territory.”

Fire gasped. “You hunted in ShadowClan territory?”

“That was my task.” Raven explained.

“Tigerclaw sent you into enemy territory!” Fire could hardly believe it. “We must tell Bluestar. That was too dangerous!”

At the mention of Bluestar’s name, Raven shook his head. His eyes looked haunted and shadowed with fear. “Look, just keep quiet, okay?” He whispered sharply. “I survived. I even caught some prey. That’s all there is to it.”

“You survived this time!” Fire snapped.

“Shhh! Tigerclaw’s looking. Just eat your share and keep quiet!” Raven snapped. Fire shrugged and took a piece of fresh-kill to roast over the elders’ firepit.

Raven ate quickly. “Shall we save some for Gray?”

“He went to see Spottedleaf.” Fire mumbled through a mouthful. “He cut his leg. I don’t know when he’ll be back.”

“Well, save him whatever you want.” Raven replied, suddenly sounding worn out. “I’m tired.” He stood up and pushed into the hut.

Fire stayed outside, watching the rest of the Clansfolk prepare for the night. He was going to have to tell Raven what he’d overheard in the forest last night. He needed to know just how much danger he was in.

Tigerclaw was lying beside Whitestorm, chatting, but with one eye fixed on the apprentice’s hut. Fire yawned to show Tigerclaw how exhausted he was. Then he got to his feet and followed Raven inside.

Raven was asleep, but Fire could tell from his twitching eyelids that he was dreaming. He knew it wasn’t a good dream by the tiny squeaks that Raven was making. Suddenly, the dark boy sat upright, his eyes stretched wide in terror.

“Raven!” Fire said in alarm. “Calm down. You’re in our hut. There’s only me here!”

Raven looked around wildly.

“It’s me.” FIre repeated.

Raven blinked and seemed to recognize his friend. He collapsed onto his bed.

“Raven.” Fire said seriously. “There’s something you need to know. Something I heard last night when I was out looking for the wild garlic.” Raven looked away, still trembling from his dream, but Fire persisted. “Raven, I heard Tigerclaw telling Darkstripe and Longtail that you betrayed ThunderClan. He told them you slipped away during the trip to Mothermouth and told ShadowClan that the camp was unguarded.”

Raven spun to face Fire. “But I didn’t!” He exclaimed, horrified.

“Of course you didn’t.” Fire agreed. “But Darkstripe and Longtail believe you did, and Tigerclaw persuaded them to get rid of you.”

Raven was speechless, his breath coming in gasps.

“Why would Tigerclaw want to get rid of you, Raven?” Fire asked gently. “He’s one of the Clan’s strongest warriors. What threat are you to him?” Fire suspected he already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear the truth from Raven’s own mouth. He waited while Raven fumbled for words.

At last the dark apprentice moved closer to Fire and whispered to him. “Because the RiverClan deputy didn’t kill Redtail; Tigerclaw did.”

Fire nodded silently, and Raven continued. “Redtail killed the RiverClan deputy-”

“So Tigerclaw didn’t kill Oakheart.” FIre couldn’t help interrupting.

Raven shook his head. “No, he didn’t! After Redtail had killed Oakheart, Tigerclaw ordered me back to the camp. I wanted to stay, but he yelled at me to go, so I ran into the trees. I should have carried on running, but I couldn’t leave while they were still fighting. I turned and crept back to see if Tigerclaw needed help. By the time I got near, all the RiverClan warriors had fled, leaving just Redtail and Tigerclaw. Redtail was watching the last warrior running away and Tigerclaw-...Tigerclaw j-jumped on him. He sank one of his daggers into the back of Redtail’s neck and Redtail fell to the ground, dead. That’s when I ran. I don’t know if Tigerclaw saw me or not. I just kept running until I got back to the camp.”

“Why didn’t you tell Bluestar?” Fire pressed gently.

“Would she have believe me? Do you believe me?”

“Of course I do.” Fire said. He patted his friend’s shoulder, trying to comfort him. He was going to have to find another opportunity to tell Bluestar about Tigerclaw’s treachery. “Don’t worry; I’ll sort it out.” He promised. “Meanwhile, make sure you stick close to me or Gray.”

“Does Gray know? About them wanting to get rid of me?”

“Not yet. But I’ll have to tell him.”

Raven settled silently onto his back and stared up at the sky.

“It’s okay, Raven.” Fire said. “I’ll help you get out of this.”


	21. Chapter 21

Gray walked into the hut at dawn. Sand and Dust had returned from their patrol a while ago and were asleep in their beds.

“Hi!” Gray said, sounding more cheerful than he had for days.

Fire woke at once. “You sound better.” He said.

“Spottedleaf put some gunk on my cut and made me lie still for hours. I must have fallen asleep. By the way, I hope that chaffinch out there was for me. I was starving!”

“It was. Raven caught it yesterday. Tigerclaw sent him into-”

“Shut up.” Sand growled. “Some of us are trying to sleep.”

Gray rolled his eyes. “Come on, Fire.” He said. “Brindleface just gave birth; let’s go and see!”

Fire smiled. At last, something for ThunderClan to celebrate. He looked down at Raven, who was still sleeping, and walked out of the hut. With Gray, he walked across the clearing towards the nursery. 

Whitestorm was standing outside the nursery, guarding the entrance. “Have you two come to see the newborns?” He asked as Fire and Gray approached.

Fire nodded.

“One at a time only, and you’ll have to wait; Bluestar’s with her now.” Whitestorm told them.

“You can go first.” Fire offered. “I’ll go and see Yellowfang while I’m waiting.” He dipped his head respectfully to Whitestorm and headed off toward Yellowfang’s chamber.

The old woman was staring up at the sky, eyes half-closed with concentration.

“Don’t tell me you’re expecting rain!” Fire teased.

Yellowfang looked up. “You’ve been listening to too many elders’ tales.” She said.

Fire snickered with amusement. “Are you going to see Brindleface’s new baby?” He asked.

Yellowfang stiffened and she shook her head. “I don’t think I’d be very welcome.” She said.

“But they know you saved-” Fire began.

“A mother is very protective of her child. Especially when it’s her firstborn. I think I’ll stay away.” Yellowfang replied in a tone that invited no argument.

“As you wish. But I’m going to see them. It must be a good sign, having a new baby in the camp.”

Yellowfang shrugged. “Sometimes.” She muttered darkly.

Fire turned and walked back to the nursery. Clouds had covered the sun, making the air turn fresher. A fierce breeze tugged at his fur and rustled the leaves around the clearing.

Bluestar was sitting outside the nursery. Behind her, the end of Gray’s cloak was just disappearing into the narrow entrance. “Fire.” She greeted him. “Have you come to see ThunderClan’s newest members?” The ThunderClan leader sounded tired and sad.

Fire was surprised. Surely the baby was good news for ThunderClan?

“Yes.” He replied.

“Well, when you’ve finished, come and see me in my den.”

“Yes, Bluestar.” Fire said as she walked slowly away. He felt his spine tingle. Here was another chance to speak to Bluestar alone. Perhaps StarClan was on his side, after all.

Gray emerged out of the nursery entrance. “It’s twins!” He said cheerfully. “I’m starving. I’m off to find some food. I’ll save some for you if I find any!” He smiled affectionately at Fire and walked away.

Fire murmured a content good-bye and looked up at Whitestorm, who nodded his permission for him to enter the nursery. Fire pushed past the tiny entrance.

Two babies huddled warmly in Brindleface’s arms. Their hair was pale with dark streaks. They cried and squirmed in Brindleface’s arms, their eyes shit tight.

“How are you feeling?” Fire whispered to her.

“A little tired.” Brindleface answered. She looked down proudly at her children. “But the babies are strong and healthy.”

“ThunderClan is lucky to have them.” Fire said. “I was just talking about them to Yellowfang.”

Brindleface didn’t answer, and Fire couldn’t miss the look of worry that flashed in her eyes.

Fire felt a tremor of anxiety in his stomach. Bluestar may have accepted Yellowfang into ThunderClan, but it looked like the old woman was still not trusted by all of the Clan. He turned and made his way out into the clearing, waving farewell with Brindleface.

The Clan leader was waiting for Fire at the entrance to her hut. Longtail sat at her side. The pale man stared hard at Fire as he approached. Fire ignored his gaze and looked expectantly at Bluestar.

“Come inside.” She said, turning to lead the way. Fire followed her. Longtail immediately moved as if to follow them.

Bluestar looked back at him over her shoulder. “I think I’ll be safe enough with young Fire.” She said. Longtail looked uncertain for a moment, then sat down again outside the entrance.

Fire had never been inside Bluestar’s hut. He walked after her through the lichen that draped its entrance. “Brindleface’s children are lovely.” He said.

Bluestar looked serious. “Lovely they may be, that is two more mouths to feed, and the season of leaf-bare will soon be here.” Then she glanced at Fire, who was unable to hide his surprise at her melancholy tone. “Oh, don’t listen to me.” Bluestar said, shaking her head impatiently. “The first cold wind always worries me. Come; make yourself comfortable.” She tipped her head toward the dry, sandy floor.  
Fire dropped down to sit, crossing his legs.

Bluestar lowered herself into her mossy bed. “I’m still aching from our training session yesterday.” She admitted when she had finally settled herself. “You fought well, young one.”

For once, Fire didn’t stop to bask in her praise. His heart was thumping. This was the perfect moment to tell his leader his fears about Tigerclaw. He lifted his chin, ready to speak.

But it was Bluestar who spoke first, staring past him at the far wall of her hut. “I can still sense ShadowClan near the camp.” She murmured. “I hoped never to see the day when our enemy broke into the heart of ThunderClan. And so many deaths.” She sighed. “First Redtail, then Lionheart and Rosetail. I thank StarClan at least the warriors we have left are strong and loyal. At least with Tigerclaw was deputy, ThunderClan may still be able to defend itself.” Fire’s heart plummeted and an icy chill cut deep into him as Bluestar went on. “There was a time, when Tigerclaw was a young warrior, that I feared for the strength of his passion. Such energy can need careful channeling. But now I am proud to see how much respect the Clan has for him. I know he is ambitious, but his ambition makes him one of the bravest warriors I have ever had the honor to fight alongside.”

Fire knew at once that he could not tell Bluestar his suspicions about Tigerclaw. Not when Bluestar looked to her deputy to protect the whole Clan. He would have to save Raven himself. He took a deep breath and blinked slowly, so that when Bluestar turned and looked directly into his eyes, no trace of his shock and disappointment remained.

Her next words were quiet and full of concern. “You know Brokenstar will return. He made it clear at the Gathering that he wants hunting rights in all the territories.”

“We fought him off once. We can do it again.” Fire insisted.

“That’s true.” Bluestar acknowledged with a wry nod. “StarClan will honor your courage, young Fire.” She paused and hovered a hand over one of her healing wounds. “I think you ought to know that, in the battle with the wolves, it was not my fifth heart that I lost, but my seventh.”

Fire sat bolt upright, shocked.

Bluestar went on. “I have let the Clan believe it was my fifth because I don’t want them to fear for my safety. But two more hearts, and I will have to leave you to join StarClan.”

Fire’s mind was racing. Why was she telling him this? “Thank you for sharing this with me, Bluestar.” He said respectfully.

Bluestar nodded. “I am tired now.” She rasped. “Off you go. And Fire, I don’t expect you to repeat this conversation to anyone.”

“Of course, Bluestar.” Fire replied as he pushed his way out through the curtain of lichen.

Longtail was still sitting by the entrance. Fire stepped past him and made his way toward his hut. He didn’t know which part of his conversation with Bluestar had been more bewildering.

He was stopped in his tracks by a scream of horror coming from the nursery. Frostfur came sprinting into the clearing, her eyes wide with alarm. “My children! Someone has taken my children!”

Tigerclaw rushed to her. He called out to the Clan. “Quick, search the camp! Whitestorm, stay where you are. Warriors, patrol the camp boundary. Apprentices, search every tent!”

Fire rushed to the nearest hut, the warrior’s, and pushed his way inside. It was empty. He scrambled through the bedding but there was no sign of Frostfur’s children.

He charged outside and headed for his own hut. Raven and Gray were already inside, pushing aside their bedding and searching every corner. Dust and Sand were searching the elder’s hut. Fire left them to it and charged from one clump of grass to another, reaching out with all his senses. But he couldn’t find the children. He looked around the camp boundary. Warriors paced back and forth urgently.

Suddenly Fire spotted Yellowfang in the distance. She was pushing her way through an unguarded part of fern wall. She must have sensed something, he thought, and raced toward her as her ripped cloak disappeared into the greenery. By the time he arrived at the fern wall, she was gone. He couldn’t sense the children.

Tigerclaw’s shout sounded from the bushes behind the nursery. All the Clansfolk raced over to him, headed by Frostfur. They crowded as closely as they could, jostling to see through the dense undergrowth. Fire pushed his way forward and saw Tigerclaw standing over a motionless figure covered in a dappled cloak.

Spottedleaf!

Fire stared in disbelief at her lifeless body. Fury rose in him like a dark cloud, and he felt the blood roaring in his ears. Who had done this?  
Bluestar stepped through the crowd and leaned over the healer. “She has been killed by a warrior blow.” She said softly.

Fire craned his neck to see a single wound across Spottedleaf’s neck. His head swam and suddenly he was unable to see clearly.  
Through his grief, Fire heard a murmur at the back of the crowd that swelled into a single piercing scream.

“Yellowfang is gone!”

“Yellowfang has killed Spottedleaf and taken my children!” Frostfur screeched. The other nursery mothers rushed to Frostfur’s side and tried to calm her with caresses and hugs, but Frostfur pushed them away and wailed her grief to the darkening sky. As if in reply, the sky rumbled ominously and a cold wind rustled the trees.

“Yellowfang!” Tigerclaw said. “I always knew she was a traitor. Now we know how she managed to fight off the ShadowClan deputy. It was a setup to let her trick her way into our Clan!”

Lightning crackled overhead, punctuating Tigerclaw’s words with a glaring white flash, and a clap of thunder rolled around the woods.  
Fire couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Dazed with grief, his mind whirled. Could Yellowfang really have killed Spottedleaf?

Above the shocked murmurings, Darkstripe shouted. “Bluestar! What do you say?”

The Clansfolk fell silent as they turned to look at their leader.

Bluestar’s gaze moved across the crowd of people, and settled finally on Spottedleaf’s body. The first drops of rain began to fall, sparkling like dewdrops on the healer’s tanned skin.

Bluestar blinked slowly. Grief clouded her face, and for a moment Fire was afraid that this new death would overwhelm her. But when her eyes opened they glittered with a fierceness that showed her determination to seek revenge for this cruel attack. She lifted her head. “If Yellowfang has killed Spottedleaf and stolen Frostfur’s children, she will be hunted down without mercy.” The crowd murmured approvingly. “But we must wait.” Bluestar went on. “There is a storm coming and I am not prepared to risk more lives. If ShadowClan has our children, they will come to no immediate harm. I suspect Brokenstar wants them as recruits for his own Clan, or as hostages. As soon as the storm had passed, a patrol will follow Yellowfang and bring back our children.”

“We cannot waste time, or the trail will be lost in the rain!” Tigerclaw protested.

“If we send out a hunting party now, our efforts will be wasted anyway.” Bluestar said impatiently. “In this weather the trail will already be lost by the time we are ready. If we wait until after the storm, we stand a better chance of success.”

There were murmurs of agreement among the Clan. Even though it was barely sunhigh, the sky was growing much darker. The Clansfolk were unsettled by the lightning and thunder, and seemed willing to listen to their leader’s advice.

Bluestar looked at her deputy. “I’d like to discuss our plans with you, please, Tigerclaw.”

Tigerclaw nodded and stalked away toward Bluestar’s hut, but the leader hesitated. She glanced at Fire, signaling with a gesture of her head that she wanted to speak to him alone.

The other Clansfolk gathered around Spottedleaf and sat to grieve. Bluestar wound her way through them and went toward the fern tunnel that led to Spottedleaf’s hut.

Fire quietly skirted the mourning Clansfolk and followed her inside. It was very dark beneath the ferns. The storm had blotted out the morning sun so that it seemed as if night had fallen. Rain was falling more heavily now, spattering noisily against the leaves, but at least it was sheltered in Spottedleaf’s clearing.

“Fire, where is Yellowfang?” Bluestar said urgently as he arrived at her side. “Do you know?”

Fire hardly heard her. He couldn’t help remembering the last time he had come to this clearing. An image of Spottedleaf, trotting out of her hut with her cloak gleaming in the sunlight, burned in his mind, ad he closed his eyes to preserve it.

“Fire.” Bluestar snapped. “You must save your grieving for later.”

Fire shook himself. “I...I saw Yellowfang go through the camp boundary after the children went missing. Do you really think she killed Spottedleaf and took those kids?”

Bluestar gazed steadily at him. “I don’t know.” She admitted. “I want you to find her and bring her back-alive. I need to know the truth.”

“You’re not sending Tigerclaw?” Fire couldn’t help asking.

“Tigerclaw is a great warrior, but in this case his loyalty to the Clan may cloud his judgment.” Bluestar explained. “He wants to give the Clan the vengeance it desires. No one can blame him for that. The Clan believes Yellowfang has betrayed us, and if Tigerclaw thinks he can reassure the Clan by handing them her corpse, that’s what he will do.”

Fire nodded. She was right- Tigerclaw would kill Yellowfang without question.

Bluestar looked stern for a moment. “If I find that Yellowfang is a traitor, then I will kill her myself. But if she is not…” Her blue eyes burned into Fire’s green ones. “I will not let an innocent woman die.”

“But what if Yellowfang won’t come back?” Fire said.

“She will, if you ask you.”

Fire felt stunned by Bluestar’s faith. The enormity of what she was asking him to do weighed down on him, and he wondered if he had enough courage to carry it through.

“Go at once!” She ordered. “But be careful; you will be on your own and there may be enemy patrols abouts. This storm will keep our own warriors in camp for a while.”

Thunder rolled overhead as Fire dashed out into the clearing. Rain hammered down, pelting against his skin like tiny stones. A bolt of lightning lit up the faces of Darkstripe and Longtail as they watched him cross the clearing.

Fire walked past the nursery. He couldn’t leave without saying goodbye to Spottedleaf. The others had already run for shelter, abandoning the healer’s body to the downpour while they huddled beneath the dripping trees, communicating their fear and loss to each other.

Fire leaned down to press his forehead to Spottedleaf’s, taking in her flowery scent for the last time. “Good-bye, my sweet Spottedleaf.” He murmured.

He flinched as he overheard the voices of Frostfur and Speckletail talking nearby.

“Yellowfang must have had help.” Speckletail growled.

“Someone from ThunderClan?” Came the anxious voice of Frostfur.

“You’ve heard what Tigerclaw’s been saying about Raven. Perhaps he had something to do with it. I’ve never felt comfortable with him, myself.”

A chill went up Fire’s spine. If Tigerclaw had been spreading his malicious rumors as far as he nursery, Raven wouldn’t be safe anywhere in the camp.

Fire realized he had to act quickly. He would find Yellowfang first, then deal with Raven. He raced to the spot where he had last seen Yellowfang. He began to push through the bushes.

“Fire!”

Fire jumped and then relaxed as he realized it was Gray’s voice.

“I’ve been looking for you!” Said his friend as he rushed toward him.

Fire gingerly stepped back out of the ferns.

Gray squinted as rain dripped down from his long hair and into his eyes. “Where are you going?” He said.

“To look for Yellowfang.” Fire replied.

“On your own?” Gray’s expression was concerned.

Fire thought for a moment and decided to tell Gray the truth. “Bluestar asked me to bring Yellowfang back.” He said.

“What?” Gray looked shocked. “Why you?”

“Maybe she thinks I know Yellowfang best, and that I’d find her more easily.”

“Wouldn’t a party of warriors stand more of a chance?” Gray pointed out. “Tigerclaw’s the best tracker in the Clan, and if anyone could bring her back, he could.”

“Maybe Tigerclaw wouldn’t bring her back.” Fire murmured.

“What do you mean?”

“Tigerclaw’s out for revenge. He would just kill her.”

“But if she killed Spottedleaf and took the kids…”

“Do you really believe that?” Fire asked.

Gray looked at his friend, shaking his head in confusion. “Do you think she’s innocent?” He said.

“I don’t know.” Fire admitted. “And neither does Bluestar. She wants to find out the truth. That’s why she’s sending me instead of Tigerclaw.”

“But if she ordered Tigerclaw to bring her back alive…” Gray’s words were drowned by a deafening crack of thunder, and a flash of lightning lit up the trees around them.

In the dazzling light, Fire glimpsed Frostfur chasing Raven away from the nursery. The pale woman’s face was twisted with fury as she shouted at the boy.

Gray turned to Fire. “What’s that all about?” He said.

Fire stared back at his friend, his mind leaping ahead to a new idea. It looked like Raven’s time had run out, and Fire needed Gray’s help. But would his friends believe him? The wind was beginning to raot through the trees above them, and Fire had to raise his voice. “Raven’s in great danger.” He said.

“What?”

“We have to get him away from ThunderClan. Right now, before anything happens to him.”

Gray looked puzzled. “Why? What about Yellowfang?”

“There’s no time to explain.” Fire said urgently. “You’ll have to trust me. There must be a way we can get Raven away. Bluestar’s going to keep the warriors in camp until the storm is over, but that doesn’t leave us much time.” He tried to picture the hidden corners of the woods, beyond ThunderClan territory. “Well have to take him somewhere Tigerclaw won’t find him, somewhere he can survive without the Clan.”

Gray stared at him for a moment. “What about Barley?”

“Barley!” Fire echoed. “You mean, take Raven near those houses? Actually, that might be a good idea.”

“Come on, then!” Gray said. “What are we waiting for?”

Relief washed over Fire. He should have known his old friend would help. He shook the rain from his face and pulled Gray into a hug. “Thank you.” He said, before pushing away. “Now, let’s go get Raven.”

They found Raven huddled miserably inside their hut. Sand and Dust were in their beds, too, looking tense and scared as the storm crashed overhead.

“Raven.” Fire hissed through the entrance.

Raven looked up. Fire beckoned his one hand and the dark boy followed him out into the storm.

“Come on.” Fire whispered. “We’re taking you to Barley.”

“Barley?” Raven said in bewilderment, narrowing his eyes against the driving rain. “Why?”

“Because you’ll be safe there.” Fire answered, looking the dark boy straight in the eye.

“Did you see what Frostfur did?” Raven said, his voice quavering. “I was only going to check on the children.”

“Come on.” Fire interrupted him. “We must hurry!”

Raven met his friend’s gaze. “Thanks, Fire.” He murmured. Then he turned into the wind and crossed the clearing.

The three apprentices rushed toward the camp entrance, their cloaks violently blowing in the howling wind. As they entered the gorse tunnel, a voice called them back.

“You three! Where are you going?”

It was Tigerclaw.

Fire whirled around, feeling his heart sink. He wondered desperately what he could say, when he spotted Bluestar striding toward them. She frowned for a moment, then her face cleared.

“Well done, Fire.” She said. “I see you’ve persuaded your friends to go with you. ThunderClan has brave apprentices, Tigerclaw, if they are willing to run an errand in weather like this.”

“This is no time for errands.” Tigerclaw objected.

“One of Brindleface’s babies has a cough.” Bluestar’s voice was icily calm. “Fire had offered to fetch some coltsfoot for her.”

“Does he really need his friends to go too?” Tigerclaw asked.

“In this storm, I think he’s lucky to have the company!” Bluestar answered. She looked deep into Fire’s eyes, and he was suddenly aware of the trust she was placing in him. “Off you go.” She said.

Fire returned her gaze gratefully. “Thank you.” He said, dipping his head. With a swift glance at his companions, he led the way along the familiar paths toward Fourtrees. The wind roared through the branches above them and the trees swayed, their trunks creaking and cracking as though they might fall at any moment. The rain poured down through the leaves, soaking the Clansfolk.

They reached the stream, but the stepping-stones they usually leaped across had completely disappeared. The boys stopped on the bank and looked down in dismay at the wide, brown, swirling river.

“This way.” Fire said. “There’s a fallen tree up here. We can use it to cross.” He led Gray and raven upstream to a log that rested only a step above the rushing water. “Be careful, it’ll be slippery!” Fire warned, leaping carefully up onto it. The log’s bark had been stripped away, leaving only smooth, wet wood to balance on. Carefully, the tree boys walked along the trunk. Fire jumped down on the other side and watched his friends until they had also landed safely.

The trees were bigger on the other side, offering some shelter from the storm as they hurried on, side by side.

“Are you going to tell me exactly why we need to get Raven away?” Gray panted.

“Because he knows that Tigerclaw killed Redtail.” Fire answered.

“Tigerclaw killed Redtail.” Gray echoed in disbelief, stopping dead and staring first at Fire and then at Raven.

“At the battle with RiverClan.” Raven puffed. “I saw him.”

“But why would he do that?” Gray protested, setting off again. They started down the slope that led into the clearing at Fourtrees.

“I don’t know. Maybe he thought Bluestar would make him deputy.” Fire suggested, raising his voice against the wind.

Gray didn’t reply, but his face darkened.

The boys began to climb the steep slope that led up to WindClan territory. As Fire leaped upward from rock to rock, he called down to Gray behind him. He wanted his friend to understand just how dangerous it was for Raven in the ThunderClan camp. “I overheard Tigerclaw talking to Darkstripe and Longtail on the night Lionheart was killed.” He shouted. “He wants to get rid of Raven.”

“Get rid of him? You mean kill him?” Gray said, standing on the rock.

Fire stopped too. He looked down at his friends. Raven had halted farther down the slope, his sides heaving as he caught his breath. He looked smaller than ever with his cloak blowing up and away from his body.

“You saw the way Frostfur went for Raven today.” Fire said to Gray. “Tigerclaw’s been hinting to everyone that Raven is a traitor. But he’ll be safe with Barley. Now come on; we must hurry!”

It was impossible to talk in the open expanse of WindClan territory. The wind howled around them while the thunder and lightning rolled and flashed overhead. The three boys lowered their heads and pushed onward into the heart of the storm.

Eventually they reached the edge of the plateau that marked the end of WindClan’s territory.

“We can’t take you any farther, Raven.” Fire said through the gale. “We have to get back and find Yellowfang before the storm has passed.”

Raven looked up through the battering rain, alarmed. Then he nodded.

“Will you be able to find Barley alone?” Fire shouted.

“Yes, I remember the way.” Raven answered.

“Watch out for those dogs.” Gray warned.

Raven nodded. “I will!” Suddenly he frowned. “How can you be sure Barley will welcome me?”

“Just tell him you caught an adder once!” Gray answered, affectionately punching his friend’s rain-soaked shoulder.

“Go.” Fire urged, aware that time was short. They both pulled Raven into a hug before releasing him. “And don’t worry, I’ll make sure everyone knows you didn’t betray ThunderClan.”

“What if Tigerclaw comes looking for me?” Raven’s voice was small against the rumbling storm.

Fire met his gaze steadily. “He won’t. I’m going to tell him you are dead.”


	22. Chapter 22

Fire and Gray retraced their steps to ThunderClan territory. Both boys were bone-weary and wet, but Fire kept up his pace. The storm was beginning to move away. A ThunderClan patrol would be out soon and on Yellowfang’s trail. They had to find her first.

The sky was still dark, even though the black thunderclouds were beginning to roll away toward the horizon. Fire guessed that it must be nearly sunset.

“Why don’t we head straight into ShadowClan territory?” Gray suggested as they ran down the steep hillside into Fourtrees.

“We need to pick up Yellowfang’s trail first.” Fire explained. “I just hope it won’t lead to the ShadowClan camp.”

Gray glanced sideways at his friend, but didn’t reply.

They headed back over the stream, into ThunderClan territory. There was no sign of Yellowfang until they crossed into the oak woods close to the camp.

Now that the rain had finally stopped, the scents of the forest were beginning to return. Fire hoped that the rain had not washed away Yellowfang’s trail completely. He stopped and brushed through a few ferns, looking for any sign of footprints or marks. He spotted a deep crevice in the mud, as if someone had slipped but caught themselves. “I think she came this way!” He said.

He pushed his way through the wet undergrowth. Gray followed. The rain was easing and the thunder was fading into the distance. Time was running out. Fire pushed on faster.

To his dismay, he realized Yellowfang’s trail was indeed leading them straight to ShadowClan territory. His heart sank. Did this mean Tigerclaw’s accusations were true? Fire began to hope that each new mark in the mud would take them in a different direction, but the trail was unfaltering.

They arrived at the Thunderpath and halted. Several monsters roared by, throwing up fountains of dirty water. The two boys hung back from the edge of the wide, gray track until there was a gap. Then they raced across the path and into ShadowClan territory.

Gray halted and looked around nervously. “I always thought I’d have a few more warriors with me when I finally entered ShadowClan territory.” He confessed.

“Not afraid, are you?” Fire murmured.

“Aren’t you? My mother warned me about ShadowClan many times.”

“My mother never taught me that stuff.” Fire replied.

The two trekked onward, alert to every sight and sound. Gray was on the lookout for ShadowClan patrols, and Fire for the ThunderClan party he knew must come soon.

Yellowfang’s trail led them steadily into the heart of ShadowClan’s hunting grounds. The woods here were gloomy, the undergrowth crowded with nettles and brambles.

“I can’t sense her.” Gray complained.

“She’s here.” Fire assured him.

“Wait!” Gray halted. “I think I sense the kids!”

“What?” Fire stopped, alarmed.

“I can sense Frostfur’s kids.”

Fire tried to reach out with his senses, seeking out the ThunderClan offspring. “I sense it too.” He agreed. “And something else!” He waved his hand down sharply, warning Gray to keep quiet. Then, silently, he signaled with his other hand toward a blackened ash tree up ahead.

Gray narrowed his eyes questioningly. Fire gave him a tiny nod. Yellowfang was sheltering behind the wide, split trunk.

Instinctively, the two boys separated, each moving toward the tree, one on either side. They crept over the soft forest floor, using all the tricks of basic training, stepping lightly, keeping their bodies low.

Then they leaped.

Yellowfang shouted with surprise as the two boys landed beside her and pinned her to the ground. She struggled free, cursing, and backed up against the trunk. Fire and Gray moved forward, cornering her.

“I knew ThunderClan would blame me!” She cried, her eyes flashing his hostility.

“Where are the children?” Fire demanded.

“We can sense them!” Gray snapped. “Did you hurt them?”

“I don’t have them.” Yellowfang snarled angrily. “I’ve come to find them and take them back. I stopped because I sensed them too. But they’re not here.”

Fire and Gray looked at one another.

“I don’t have them!” Yellowfang insisted.

“Why did you run away, then? Why did you kill Spottedleaf?” Gray shouted.

“Spottedleaf is dead?” There was no mistaking the shock in Yellowfang’s voice.

Relief washed over Fire. “You didn’t know?” He croaked.

“How could I? I left the camp as soon as I heard the children were missing.”

Gray looked suspicious, but Fire could hear the truth in her voice.

“I know who has taken the children.” She continued. “I sensed him near the nursery, but I thought it was a left over paranoia from the attack.”

“Who was it?” Fire asked

“Clawface- one of Brokenstar’s warriors. And as long as those children are with ShadowClan, they’re in a great danger.”

“But surely even ShadowClan wouldn’t harm children!” Fire protested.

“Don’t be so sure.” Yellowfang spat. “Brokenstar intends to use them as warriors.”

“But the oldest one they took is only six years old!”

“That hasn’t stopped him before. He has been training children as young as six years since he became leader. He ten he sends them out as warriors!”

“Surely they’d be too small fight!” Fire protested. But in his mind’s eye he pictured the undersized ShadowClan apprentices he had seen at the Gathering. 

They weren’t just small; they were kids!

Yellowfang shook her head scornfully. “Brokenstar doesn’t care about that. He has plenty more children to spare, and if they run out, he can steal them from other Clans!” Her voice was filled with rage. “After all, we’re talking about a man who killed children from his own Clan!”

Fire and Gray were stunned.

“If he killed ShadowClan’s children, why wasn’t he punished?” Fire asked at last.

“Because he lied.” Yellowfang growled. “He accused me of their murder, and ShadowClan believe him!”

Fire suddenly understood. “That’s why you were driven from ShadowClan.” He said. “You have to come back with us and tell all this to Bluestar.”

“Not before I have rescued those kids!” Yellowfang growled.

Fire lifted his head. The rain had stopped, and the wind was dying down. The ThunderClan patrol would be well on its way. They were not safe here.

Gray stilled seemed shocked by Yellowfang’s accusations. “How could a leader kill children from his own Clan?” He demanded.

“Brokenstar insisted on training them too hard and too young. He took two of the children away for battle practice.” Yellowfang took a deep, wheezing breath. “They were only eight years old. They were already dead when he brought them back to me. They bore the scratches and bites of a full warrior, not of apprentices. He must have fought them himself. There was nothing I could do. When their mother came to see them, Brokenstar was with me. He said that he had found me standing over their dead bodies.” Her voice cracked and she looked away.

“Why didn’t you tell her it was Brokenstar?” Fire asked in disbelief.

Yellowfang shook her head. “I couldn’t.”

“Why not?”

The old woman hesitated. When she spoke, her voice was heavy with regret. “Brokenstar is ShadowClan’s leader. Noble Raggedstar was his father. His word is law.”

Fire looked away and the three sat in silence for a moment. “We’ll rescue the children together.” Fire said. “Tonight. But we can’t stay here. I can sense the ThunderClan patrol coming.” He paused. “If Tigerclaw is with them, Yellowfang doesn’t stand a chance. He’ll kill her before we can explain.”

Yellowfang looked at him, alert and determined again. “Come along. We need to hide ourselves.”

She ducked into a clump of tall ferns. Fire and Gray quickly followed her. They could hear the rustling of undergrowth in the distance now. It was no longer the wind that disturbed the bushes, but an approaching patrol, no doubt hungry for revenge and fired up by Tigerclaw’s lies.

An eerie stillness settled over the woods, and a thin fog was beginning to gather between the tree trunk. Fire shook the droplets from his hair and impatiently pulled a burr off his sleeve.

Yellowfang led them onward. The ground grew soggier, and their feet sank into the soft peat. The musty smell choked Fire’s nostrils, but at least it would mask their own trail. Behind them, the noise of people grew louder.

“Quick, under here.” Yellowfang urged, dropping to her hands and knees and crawling under a broad-leaved bush. The three crouched beneath it, drawing in their cloaks. Fire kept as still as he could, trying to ignore the rank wetness of the ground seeping into his pants, and listening to the rustling of the ThunderClan patrol as it came nearer and nearer.

Fire could tell there were several people in the patrol, traveling fast. He couldn’t recognize them individually, but he knew it was ThunderClan.

“Are we really doing to try and rescue the children from ShadowClan alone?” Gray whispered.

Yellowfang answered him first. “I might be able to find us some help from inside ShadowClan. Not all of them support Brokenstar.”

Fire and Gray exchanged a look.

“When he became leader, Brokenstar forced the elders to leave the security of the inner camp.” Yellowfang explained. “They had to live on the boundary and hunt for themselves. These are people who have grown up with the warrior code. Some of them might help us.”

Fire stared into her old eyes, thinking quickly. “And I might be able to persuade the ThunderClan hunting party to help us too.” He said. “If I can speak to them before they see Yellowfang, I might be able to make them believe her story. Gray, you wait at the dead ash until one of us returns.”

Gray looked worried. “But do you really trust Yellowfang to bring back help?” He murmured to Fire.

“You must trust me.” Yellowfang growled. “I will return.”

Gray looked at Fire, who nodded.

Without another word Yellowfang sprang past the two apprentices and disappeared into the bushes.

"Have we done the right thing?” Gray asked.

“I don’t know.” Fire admitted. “If we have, we are heroes and the children are safe. If we are wrong, then we're as good as dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my schedules been kind of everywhere recently, but I'm gonna go ahead and upload as much as I can in the next few days. Band camp is coming up again, so I'll be gone for about a week.


	23. Chapter 23

Fire sprinted after the patrol, around brambles, gorse, and through nettles. The trail was easy to follow. The angry ThunderClan members weren’t trying to disguise their presence in ShadowClan’s territory.

Overhead, the thick layer of clouds had finally rolled away. Beyond the treetops, Silverpelt glittered across the night sky. The moon was just rising, but the cold light couldn’t pierce the mist that clung to the shadowy undergrowth.

Fire concentrated on the trail from up ahead. He could sense Whitestorm, but not Tigerclaw He raced to catch up and skidded to a halt behind the band of ThunderClan members.

The warriors turned and glared at him. Darkstripe was with them and the young woman Mousefur, as well as Runningwind. Mousefur wasn’t the only woman in the patrol- Willowpelt was there too.

“Fire!” Whitestorm growled. “What are you doing here?”

Fire gasped for breath. “Bluestar sent me!” He panted. “She wanted me to find Yellowfang before-”

“Ah!” Whitestorm interrupted him. “Bluestar told me I might find a friend out here. Now I understand what she meant.” He looked thoughtfully at Fire.

“Is Tigerclaw nearby?” Fire asked, feeling a ting of pride at their shared gaze.  
Whitestorm looked at him curiously. “Bluestar insisted she needed him to remain at camp, to protect the remaining children.”

Fire nodded quickly, relieved. “Whitestorm, I need your help.” He said. “I can lead you to the children. Gray is waiting for me. We plan to rescue them tonight. Will you come?”

“Of course we’ll come!” The warriors all nodded excitedly.

“It will mean raiding the ShadowClan camp.” Fire warned.

“Can you lead us there?” Runningwind asked eagerly.

"No, but Yellowfang can. And she has promised to bring help from her old allies in the camp.”

Mousefur glared at him. “You have found Yellowfang?” She growled.

“I don’t understand.” Whitestorm said, puzzled. “The traitor is going to help rescue the children she stole?”

Fire took a deep breath to calm himself, then looked steadily into Whitestorm’s eyes. “Yellowfang didn’t take them.” He said. “Nor did she murder Spottedleaf. She wants to help us rescue our children.”

Whitestorm stared back at him, then blinked slowly. “Lead the way, Fire.” He ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. I'm trying to get as much out as possible.


	24. Chapter 24

Gray was waiting by the ash tree, pacing restlessly around its rotten trunk. He stopped as soon as he saw the patrol emerge from the mist.

“Any sign of Yellowfang?” Fire asked.

“Not yet.” Gray answered.

“We don’t know how far it is to the ShadowClan camp.” Fire pointed out quickly, feeling Whitestorm stiffen beside him. “She may be on her way back right now.”

“Or she might be happily gossiping with her ShadowClan comrades while we sit here like fools waiting to be ambushed!” Gray said.

Whitestorm watched the two apprentices. “Fire?” He prompted.

“She will come back.” Fire promised.

‘Well said, young Fire.” Yellowfang stalked out from behind the ash tree. 

“You’re not the only one who can sneak up on someone.” She said to Fire. “Remember the day we met? You were looking in the wrong direction that time too.”

Three other ShadowClan members appeared from behind the tree and settled themselves calmly on either side of Yellowfang. The ThunderClan members bristled, alert and suspicious.

Both Clans stared silently at each other. Fire fidgeted uncomfortably, unsure what to do now. Eventually one of the ShadowClan members, a graying old man, spoke. His tall body was skinny, and his cloak was worn. “We have come to help you, not to harm you. You have come for your children; we will help you rescue them.”

“What’s in it for you?” Whitestorm asked warily.

“We want your help to get rid of Brokenstar. He has broken the warrior code, and ShadowClan is suffering.”

“So it’s that simple, is it?” Runningwind growled. “We just drop into your camp, snatch the kids, kill your leader, and go home.”

“You will not meet as much resistance as you think.” Murmured the old man.  
Yellowfang spoke. “Let me introduce my old friends.” She said, weaving her way around the ShadowClan members. She brushed past the old man. “This is Ashfur; he is one of the Clan elders. And this is Nightpelt- he was a senior warrior before Raggedstar was killed.” She circled a battered, dark man, who nodded at them.

“And this is one of our elder nursery mothers, Dawncloud. Two of her children died driving out WindClan.”

Dawncloud, a small, brown-haired woman, hummed in greeting. “I do not wish to lose any more of my children.” She told them.

“You are clearly skilled warriors if you managed to creep up on us like that.” Whitestorm said. “But are there enough of you? We need to know what we’ll face when we raid the ShadowClan camp.”

“The old and sick of ShadowClan are slowly starving.” Ashfur said. “The casualties among our children are more than we can cope with.”

“But if ShadowClan is a mess, how come you have shown so much strength lately?” Darkstripe growled. “And why is Brokenstar still your leader?”

“Brokenstar is surrounded by a small group of elite warriors.” Ashfur answered. “They are the ones to fear, because they would die for him without question. The other warriors obey is orders only because they are frightened. They will fight by his side as long as they think Brokenstar is going to win. If they thought he would lose…”

“They would fight against him, not for him!” Darkstripe finished the elder’s words in disgust. “What sort of loyalty is that?”

“Our Clan was not always like this.” Yellowfang said. “When Raggedstar led ShadowClan, we were feared for our strength. But in those days are strength came from the warrior code, not from fear and bloodlust.” The old healer sighed. “If only Raggedstar had lived longer.”

“How did Raggedstar die?” Whitestorm asked curiously. “There were so many rumors at the Gatherings, but no one seemed to know for sure.”

Yellowfang’s eyes clouded with sorrow. “He was ambushed by a warrior patrol from another Clan.”

Whitestorm nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, that is what most seemed to think. These are bad times indeed, when leaders are picked off in the dark, instead of in open and honorable battle.”

Fire frowned, his mind racing his different battle plans. “Is there any way of taking the children without alerting the whole Clan?” He asked.

Dawncloud was the one to answer. “They are very closely guarded. Brokenstar will be expecting ThunderClan to try to take them. You won’t be able to steal them in secret. Open attack is your only hope.”

“Then we must concentrate our attack on Brokenstar and his inner guard.” Whitestorm said.

“The ShadowClan warriors should lead me into the ShadowClan camp.” Yellowfang suggested. “They could say they had captured me. We have to make sure Brokenstar and his warriors are out of their huts. News of my capture will bring them into the clearing. Once they’re all out in the open, I’ll give the signal for you to attack.”

Whitestorm was silent for a moment. Then he nodded, his face grave as he committed his warriors to the attack. “Very well, Yellowfang.” He said. “Please lead the way to the ShadowClan camp.”

Yellowfang turned and pushed her way into the bracken. Whitestorm and the others followed her. Fire was tingling with excitement. He didn’t feel the damp chill in the air, and his weariness was long forgotten.

Yellowfang guided them to a small hollow surrounded by thick undergrowth and pointed out the entrance to the ShadowClan camp. The tangled mass of brambles looked very different from the neat gorse tunnel that led into the ThunderClan camp. The camp boundary was full of holes and gaps and the stench of rotting meat wafted toward them.

“You eat crow food?” Gray whispered.

“Our warriors are used for attacking, not hunting.” Ashfur replied. “We eat whatever we can find.”

“ThunderClan, hide in that clump of bracken over there.” Yellowfang ordered. “Wait here until you hear me call.”

She stepped back to let the other ShadowClan members lead the way, tucking herself into the center of their group as though she were their prisoner. They headed silently into the camp.

The ThunderClan members settled themselves among the toadsts, tense and alert. Fire could feel his skin prickling. He looked at Gray beside him. He could hear his friend panting with suppressed excitement.

Suddenly, shouting erupted from the ShadowClan camp. Without hesitating, the ThunderClan members sprang from their hiding places and raced through the entrance.

Yellowfang, Ashfur, Dawncloud and Nightpelt were in a well-trodden, muddy clearing, wrestling with six vicious-looking warriors. Fire recognized Brokenstar and his deputy, Blackfoot, among them. The warriors looked hungry and battle-scarred, but Fire could see their muscles pounding.

Around the edge of the clearing, groups of scrawny people stared uncertainty at the mayhem. Their skinny bodies seemed to recoil at the violence, while their dull eyes looked on, shocked and confused. Out of the corner of his eye, Fire saw Runningnose back away and hide behind a bush.

At Whitestorm’s nodded signal, the ThunderClan members leapt into the battle.

Fire grasped a ShadowClan member, but was shaken loose. He tumbled over and the ShadowClan warrior turned on him and gripped him tightly. Fire managed to twist and sink his hunting knife into the warrior’s flesh. The warrior’s shout told him he had found a tender spot, and he drove the blade in further. The warrior screeched again, ripping himself free, and ran off into the bushes.

Fire stood up. A young ShadowClan apprentice leaped at him from the edge of the camp, their soft cloak much too big for them.

Fire sheathed his knife and batted him away easily. “This is not your battle.”  
Whitestorm already had Blackfoot pinned to the ground. He gave him a vicious punch and the injured deputy raced away toward the camp entrance and out into the safety of the forest.

“Fire!” Dawncloud screeched. “Watch out! Clawface is-” He didn’t hear the rest. A heavily built man crashed into him. Fire planted his feet and whirled around to fight. Clawface, the warrior who killed Spottedleaf! Rage surged through him and he flung himself at the brown-haired man.

Fire pushed the warrior to the ground and pressed his head into the dirt. Blinded by fury, he prepared to slash his knife across Clawface’s throat. But before he could deliver his death blow, Whitestorm knocked him aside and grasped the ShadowClan warrior.

“ThunderClan warriors do not kill unless they have to.” He growled to Fire. “We just need to let them know not to show their faces here again!” He gave Clawface a punch that sent him screaming out of the camp.

Still raging, Fire looked around wildly. Brokenstar’s warriors had gone.

An angry screech sounded from behind Gray.

Gray leaped out of the way and Fire saw Yellowfang gripping Brokenstar with muddy, bloodstained hands. His body bled from several wounds.

“I never thought you would be harder to kill than my father!” He snarled up at him.

Yellowfang recoiled as if she had been stung by a bee, her face twisted suddenly by shock and grief. She loosened her grip on Brokenstar, and instantly he through her aside with a twist of his powerful body.

“You killed Raggedstar?” Yellowfang wailed, her eyes wide with disbelief.  
Brokenstar’s eyes were cold. “You found his body. Didn’t you recognize my pieces of my cloak in his hand?” He held up one side of his cloak, showing where the bottom had been ripped and Yellowfang stared in horror. “He was a soft and foolish leader. He deserved to die.”

“No!” Yellowfang hissed, her head dropping. “And Brightflower’s children? Did they deserve to die too?” She rasped.

Brokenstar growled and hurled himself at Yellowfang, forcing her to the ground. Yellowfang didn’t even attempt to struggle. Fire saw with alarm that her eyes were glazed with sadness.

“Those children were weak.” Brokenstar growled. “They would have been no use to ShadowClan. If I hadn’t killed them, some other warrior would have.”

A wail of grief went up from a ShadowClan woman. Brokenstar ignored her. “I should have killed you when I had the chance.” He snapped at Yellowfang. “It seems I must have some of my father’s softness. I was a fool to let you leave ShadowClan alive!” He lunged, ready to sink his blade into her neck.

Fire was quicker. He jumped onto Brokenstar’s back before he could swing. Fire dug his fingers into the matted striped cloak and pulled him off the exhausted old woman, flinging him away.

Brokenstar twisted around and looked into Fire’s eyes. “Don’t waste your time, apprentice! I’ve shared dreams with StarClan. You will have to kill me nine times over before I join them. Do you really think you’re strong enough for that?” His eyes glowed with confidence and defiance.

Fire stared back at him. His stomach tightened. Brokenstar was a Clan leader! How did he expect to defeat him? But the watching ShadowClan members had begun to walk slowly toward their defeated leader, snarling their hatred. They were battered and half-starved, but Brokenstar was outnumbered, and he seemed to realize. He backed away through the bushes. His eyes glittered menacingly from the shadows, his gaze finding Fire through the crowd.

"This isn’t over, apprentice.” He growled before he turned and vanished into the forest after his broken warriors.

Fire looked to Whitestorm. “Should we go after them?” He said.  
The warrior shook his head. “I think they got the message that they are not welcome here.”

Nightpelt, the ShadowClan warrior, nodded in agreement. “Leave them. If they dare to show their faces here again, ShadowClan will be strong enough by then to tackle them alone.”

The rest of ShadowClan was huddled together in the ruins of their camp, as if numbed by the realization that their leader had gone.

“The children!”

Fire heard Gray’s voice from a far corner of the clearing. He rushed over to his friend, Mousefur and Whitestorm at his heels. As they approached, they could hear the pitiful cries of children coming from the corner. Quickly Gray and Mousefur uncovered the children beneath a mess of leaves.

“Are they okay?” Whitestorm demanded.

“They’re fine.” Gray replied. “Just a few scratched. But this little one has a pretty nasty wound on his cheek. Can you take a look, Yellowfang?”

The old woman was tending her own wounds, but at Gray’s call she raced to the side of the pit, where Gray had carefully lifted up the brown-haired boy.

Fire helped Gray to lift out the rest of the children. The last had strange black hair, like the embers of an old fire. She squirmed fearfully as Fire placed her on the ground. Mousefur gathered all the children to her.

Yellowfang looked closely at the cut. “We need to stop this bleeding.” She said.

Runningnose stepped out of the shadows. His forearm was coated in a layer of cobwebs, which he silently passed to Yellowfang. She nodded her thanks and began to treat the boy’s wound.

Nightpelt approached the group of ThunderClan members. “You helped ShadowClan rid itself of a brutal and dangerous leader, and we are grateful. But it is time you left our camp and returned to your own. I promise your hunting grounds will be free of ShadowClan warriors as long as we can find enough food in our own territory.”

Whitestorm nodded. “Be assured, you will hunt in peace for some time, Nightpelt. ThunderClan knows you need time to rebuild your Clan.” He turned to Yellowfang. And you, Yellowfang? Do you wish to return with us, or stay here with your new comrades?”

Yellowfang looked up at him. “I will make the journey back with you.” She glanced at a deep gash on Whitestorm’s leg. “You will need a healer, for yourself as well as your children.”

“Thank you.” Whitestorm said. He signaled to the ThunderClan members with a wave of his hand and led them out of the clearing. Mousefur and Willowpelt helped the children, who stumbled along, exhausted and bewildered. Yellowfang walked close to the wounded boy, lifting him by his arm every time he slipped. Fire and Gray followed them through the brambles, past the camp and out into the forest.

The moon was still rising in the quiet sky as the ThunderClan party began the long trudge home, while around them showers of brown leaves fluttered to the forest floor.


	25. Chapter 25

Fire and Gray sprinted ahead of the patrol into the ThunderClan camp. Frostfur was lying in the middle of the clearing, one arm covering her eyes. As the two apprentices approached, she lifted her head. “My babies!” She cried. She leaped up and raced past Fire and Gray to meet the rest of the party as they emerged from the tunnel.

The children rushed over to Frostfur. She brought them into a protective embrace and kissed them each in turn.

Yellowfang hung back at the camp entrance and looked on silently.

Bluestar strode up to the returning patrol. She glanced fondly at Frostfur and her children and then turned her eyes to Whitestorm. “Are they alright?” She asked.

“They’re fine.” Whitestorm said.

“Well done, Whitestorm. ThunderClan honors you.”

Whitestorm bent his head to accept her praise. “But it was thanks to this apprentice that we found them.”

Fire listened his head proudly. 

Tigerclaw’s accusing snarl sounded from across the clearing.  
“Why did you bring back the traitor?” The dark man stalked up to the patrol and stood beside his leader.

“She is no traitor.” Fire insisted. He looked around the camp. The rest of the Clans Folk had quickly gathered in the clearing to see the children and congratulate the hunting party. Some of them had spotted Yellowfang and were eyeing her with looks of pure hatred.

“She killed Spottedleaf.” Longtail spat.

“Look on Spottedleaf’s hands.” Gray suggested. “You will find brown hairs from Clawface’s cloak, not Yellowfang’s gray one.”

Bluestar nodded at Mousefur, who darted away from the crowd, toward the spot where Spottedleaf’s body lay, waiting for its dawn burial. The Clan waited in tense silence until she returned.

“Gray is right.” Mousefur said, rushing back to the clearing. “Spottedleaf was not attacked by a killer in gray.”

A murmur of surprise rippled through the crowd.

“But that doesn’t mean she didn’t help to take the children!” Tigerclaw growled.

“Without Yellowfang we never would have recovered them!” Fire snapped, his exhaustion making him impatient. “She knew that a ShadowClan warrior had taken them. She was hunting for them when I found her. She risked her life returning to the ShadowClan camp. It was Yellowfang who thought up the battle plan that got us into the ShadowClan camp and gave us a chance to defeat Brokenstar!”

The Clansfolk listened to Fire’s words, astonished.

“He’s right.” Whitestorm said. “Yellowfang is a friend.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Bluestar murmured, catching Fire’s eye.

Frostfur’s voice was anxious. “Is Brokenstar dead?” She asked.

“No, he escaped.” Whitestorm told her. “But he will never lead ShadowClan again.”

Frostfur sighed in relief and returned to caring for her children.

Whitestorm looked at Bluestar. “I promised ShadowClan we would leave them in peace for awhile.” He explained. “Brokenstar’s leadership has left their Clan in chaos.”

Bluestar nodded. “That was a wise and generous offer.” She said approvingly. The ThunderClan leader walked past Whitestorm and the rest of the patrol and approached Yellowfang, who lowered her eyes.

“Yellowfang, I wish you to replace Spottedleaf as healer to ThunderClan.” Bluestar said. “I’m sure you’ll fine all her supplies as she left them.”

The other Clansfolk began to murmur to each other excitedly. Yellowfang looked around at them anxiously and said nothing.

Frostfur glanced at the other nursery mothers before she met Yellowfang’s gaze and slowly nodded her approval.

Yellowfang bent her head respectfully to the pale woman before addressing her new leader. “Thank you, Bluestar. ShadowClan is not the Clan I once knew. ThunderClan is my Clan now.”

Fire felt a surge of satisfaction that the old woman he had come to love would be his Clan’s healer from now on. Then his shoulders fell as he realized he would never again find Spottedleaf in her clearing, the sunlight gleaming on her soft skin, her amber eyes shining in welcome.

“Where’s Raven?” Bluestar said suddenly, jolting Fire out of his bittersweet remembrances.

“Yes.” Tigerclaw chimed in. “Where is my apprentice? Strange that he should disappear along with Brokenstar.” He looked meaningfully around the Clan.

“If you think he might have been helping Brokenstar, then you are wrong!” Fire said boldly.

Tigerclaw stiffened, a menacing gleam in his yellow eyes.

“Raven is dead.” Fire went on, dropping his head as if weighed down his grief. “We found his body in ShadowClan territory. From the scents around him, he must have been slain by a ShadowClan patrol.” He looked at Bluestar. “I will tell you everything later.” He promised.

Yellowfang shot Fire a questioning look. Fire returned her gaze with a silent plea for her to hold her tongue. She blinked in understanding and looked away.

“I never said that Raven was a traitor.” Tigerclaw growled. He paused and allowed an expression of sorrow to cloud his eyes before he turned to address the rest of the Clan. “Raven might have made a fine warrior. His death has come too soon, and his loss will be felt by many of us for a long time.”

Fire pit back his tongue from retorting. Such empty words! What would Tigerclaw say if he knew that Raven was safe, far beyond the forest, sleeping on straw with Barley?

Bluestar broke the silence. “We will miss Raven, but we shall mourn him tomorrow. First there is another ritual that must be performed- one, I know, that Raven would have taken pleasure in.” She turned to Fire and Gray. “You have shown great courage tonight. Did they fight well, Whitestorm?” She asked.

“Like warriors.” Whitestorm replied solemnly.

Bluestar met his yellow gaze and gave a slight nod. Then she lifted her chin and fixed her eyes on Sliverpelt’s swath of stars. Her voice rang out, clear and measured in the hushed woods. “I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.” She looked down at Fire and Gray, narrowing her eyes. “Fire, Gray, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

Fire felt something stir within him, a fire that burned in his stomach and rang in his ears. He suddenly felt that everything he had done for the Clan so far- all the prey he had stalked, all the enemies he had fought- had been for the sake of this single moment. “I do.” He replied steadily.

“I do.” Gray echoed.

“Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Gray, from this moment you will be known as Graystripe. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.” Bluestar dipped forward to take a bow for Gray, who returned in before talking over to join the other warriors.

Bluestar stood and studied Fire for a long moment before speaking. “Fire, from this moment you will be known as Fireheart. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.” She gave him a bow as well, and he returned it. “Fireheart, I am proud to have you as my warrior. Serve your Clan well, young one.”

Fireheart’s muscles were trembling so much that he could hardly stand back up. He slipped away to stand beside Graystripe.

Shouts of tribute sounded from the crowd, and the voices of the Clan rose in the still night air to chant the new warrior names. “Fireheart! Graystripe! Fireheart! Graystripe!”

Fireheart looked around the Clan, seeing faces that had grown so familiar over the last three years. He listened to them as they called his new name and felt overwhelmed by the kindness and respect he saw shining in their eyes.

“It is almost moon high.” Bluestar said. “In the tradition of our ancestors, Fireheart and Graystripe must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep.”

Fireheart and Graystripe nodded solemnly.

As the rest of the Clan began to melt away back to their huts, Tigerclaw pushed past Fireheart. The ThunderClan deputy slowed as he passed. “Don’t think you can outwit me, a city dweller. Be careful what you tell Bluestar.”

A cold shiver ran down Fireheart’s spine. Bluestar had to know about Tigerclaw’s treachery!

As Tigerclaw headed back to the warrior’s hut, Fireheart left Graystripe sitting alone in the clearing and bounded after Bluestar. He caught up with her outside her hut. “Bluestar! I know I’m breaking the vow of silence, but I must speak with you before I begin my vigil.”

Bluestar looked at Fireheart and shook her head. “This is an important ritual, Fireheart. You can speak to me in the morning.”

Fireheart dipped his head in acceptance. Tigerclaw was not a problem that could be solved overnight anyway. He returned to Graystripe’s side in the middle of the clearing. The two friends exchanged glances, but said nothing.

Fireheart looked at the moon above his head. His orange cloak glowed silver in the cold light. Around him, the bushes and trees were draped in mist that brushed damply against his skin. Fireheart closed his eyes and recalled the dreams of his childhood. The cool forest scents were real now, and the life of a warrior stretched ahead of him. He felt unrestrained joy flood through his body.

He should be starting highschool by now. He wasn’t even old enough to drive, or get a job in the city. But, as part of the Clan, he was practicing a grown man. A respected man.

Then he opened his eyes with a jolt. Another pair of eyes were shining back at him from the warrior’s hut.

Tigerclaw!

Fireheart stared back without blinking. It was a warrior now. He had made an enemy of the Clan’s deputy, but Tigerclaw had made an enemy of him. 

Fireheart was not the same naive young boy who had joined the Clan all those years ago. He was bigger, stronger, faster and wiser. If he was destined to oppose Tigerclaw, then so be it. 

Fireheart was ready for the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck I can't believe this is already the last chapter!   
> Well, there you go, friends, Warrior Cats as told if all the characters were humans instead. I planned to keep going with the series and rewrite the rest of the books as well, but I'd like to know what all of you think on the matter. Is this worth continuing?

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this just for fun; like a private thing. But I figured someone else might also be interested in it.


End file.
